Memoirs of a Fire Fox
by Flamable
Summary: Zuko rescues a 12year old refugee who claims to be a fire bender and becomes part of his crew. Although he has no idea that she is the Avatar's lost animal guardian...first ATLA fic! Drama, Action and a bit of humor!
1. At Present

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Nickelodeon show, Avatar, the Last Airbender and the rest of its characters espcially Aang, Katara, Sokka, Prince Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Momo and Appa. The cast may sound and come to a point where they are OOC so please bear with that. **

**Hi it's Flamable and I'm back with a new fic. Sorry it's not X-men Evolution. I've recently been hooked with the tv show Avatar, the Last Airbender and this is my first ATLA fic so please no flames. This fic concentrates and talks about my OC character I had made up and wish the show had (ok I'm dreaming) This fic will be focusing on my character's point of view like a personal outlook of what she's thinking or explaining things without speaking it out for herself.**

**This may contain some wrong grammar, spellings and other stuff that you'd feel uncomfortable with and I'm only a semi-literate writer so I like to mess around with words and sentences (please bear with that...again)**

**The point is I hope you have fun reading this and giving me some honest feedback. Thanks...and you enjoy the ride. Make sure both arms, legs, paws, tails, heads are in the vehicle at all times...yeah I know I know its cheesy..enjoy peeps! I love you all!**

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Located on the mountainous regions outside the borders of the Earth Kingdom are the luscious green forests where rest and peace is found and no sign of Fire Nation soldiers taking possession of the place...yet.

A young girl about the age of twelve sat down near the crystal clear lake and looked at her reflection. The water revealed that she had inherited bloody red hair with sharp bangs flowing from both sides and the rest was knotted in pigtails. Her eyes were sparkling bright red and seemed to have fitted with her unique complexion. Her attire was a black silk top and bottoms together with a fiery red sleeveless "dubon" with a slit on one side that she used on top of the silk outfit and wore flat shoes. Her bangs hid a slightly long scar that was running down from her forehead to her right cheek. She had odd features yet it suited her and looked delightful with that charming smile although the smile didn't last too long.

It was at the hour of dusk and she clearly depressed and bewildered. The calm wind blew the bangs away and revealed the awful scar that brought her shame to herself and her kind. All day, she had been trying to ignore these awful thoughts and what she had been through. Tears formed in her piercing red eyes with a dreaded look of guilt and deception. What in the world was troubling her? You could tell that chaos was floating in her head.

**POV: **_I've realized that a week had passed since...since...my life had really changed. I mean why bother and recall the past that keeps haunting you and regret the biggest calling in life! Did I make the right choice and was it for my own good? I can't seem to keep this off me! I don't want to go through this is all over again but I'm glad it's done so I can't do anything about it...sadly I can't. To be honest, I'm glad I took this path instead of vice versa otherwise things would be complicated and totally wrong. Who am I? My name is..._

"Kisaki!" a masculine voice interrupted her.

"What?" she snapped out of it and got back to reality.

"Time for dinner!" the voice rang in her head.

**POV: **_Who cares, I'm not hungry...well I usually am but maybe I'll pass this time._

"Your dinner is getting cold!" Katara caught her attention this time. She turned back and returned the water bender with a smile that lightened up her face.

**POV: **_Well, well if it isn't our mother hen of the group. Hey I think it does suit her. I think she's nice and pretty and not to mention she makes an awesome older sister to hang out with. I mean were the only two girls so we like to hang and talk about and guys and...whoops! Let's change the topic. I've figured that Katara is the only water bender in the whole Southern Water Tribe and is determined to master that element and I just wish could as motivated as her but..._

"For the millionth time furball, it's time to eat!" the water tribe so-called warrior had been yelling at her for the past few seconds.

**POV: **_Oh Sokka, the oldest yet immature of the group. Not the best role model to look up to although he's hilarious plus sarcastic equals annoying and weird like me...wait what am I saying! He's Katara's older brother all right, but it shows to say that his sister is the more responsible and mature teenager. He thinks bending is for fools so he'd rather stick to this whole warrior thing and his boomerang which I love nibbling on...he just doesn't know I do it behind his back._

"Coming Mr. Military Man!" Kisaki stood up from her squatting position and followed him.

"Finally, it felt like eternity for you to say something." he escorted her back to the campsite where dinner was being served.

The flying bison, Appa had settled in a spot where no one could disturb him or even here the words "Yip Yip" which was starting to bug him. The flying-winged lemur, Momo had already finished eating his dinner and rested on top of a tree branch with its stomach full and satisfied. Katara and Aang were already sitting on the soft grass eating their share of the meal.

"Hey Kisaki, I've saved you a spot right next to Katara and I" the boy with arrows levitated himself up from the ground and gave way for Kisaki to sit.

**POV: **_My Master or Avatar Aang. He hates it when I call him that. This makes me his bodyguard...oh sorry that's not the word...I meant guardian. Does that sound too formal? Anyway I expected him to be not much older than 112 years old and he's probably my age although he's seven months older.. He's technically a hundred years late and I've learned that he is an Air bender, the last one to be exact. He has no idea what he's been missing out on and is still new to this whole Avatar-save-the-world-thing and so am I. I know exactly how it feels to be in his place after all I am the last of my kind too. Just so you'll know, its my job to keep a watchful eye just make sure that no one harms him or tries to capture him cause he's like the secret key to end this freakin war...blah blah blah...you know what I'm talking about._

"Thanks for sparing my life from Sokka here." she thanked Aang with a bow.

Hearing this didn't please Sokka especially while he was trying to enjoy his food. "Wait till I get my hands on you...you little...hmm this stuff is good." he forgot about Kisaki and continued eating. Kisaki shrugged it off and took a seat next to Aang and Katara and stared at both of them with a smile on her face and then faced Sokka, Momo and Appa.

**POV: **_I'm currently enjoying my new role and made great friends and a new family. There's nothing in this whole world I would give them up for...well especially Aang, I'm pretty much stuck with him until he masters the four elements until summer's end or for eternity but I do regret one thing..._

"What's the matter Kisaki, I thought you liked boiled cabbages?" Aang had a worry look on his face.

**POV**_: I don't like it...I love it! Just for the record, Aang and I are both vegetarians but I'm beginning to have a craving for fish ever since I turned into a..._

"You haven't even touched your food, anything wrong?" Katara was always concerned about her ever since she became part of the team.

Kisaki didn't know what to answer but she tried to attempt one thing. "May I excuse myself?" she stood up and hid the guilty look on her face.

Sokka looked up with delight. "Does that mean I can have your share?" he reached for her bowl of cabbages.

"Sokka!" Katara snapped at her brother.

"Sheesh I was referring to furball here." he rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Kisaki and you better stop calling her names!" the younger sibling scolded.

"But she's a kid who can turn into a..." he tried to give his defense.

"I actually don't mind really." Kisaki rolled her eyes.

"You've been looking depressed all day. What's up?" Katara knew she was really looking troubled.

Kisaki shrugged it off and said nothing.

"A wise man once said that..." Aang shared another of his quote series.

"Aang not helping!" Sokka interrupted.

"But I haven't even said a word."

"Why do you want to know anyway? It's really none of your business." she turned away from all of them and hugged her knees together and hid her face.

The campfire she had made earlier seemed to have died down really fast and resulted to the dark surroundings of the forest and it scared Sokka (a little).

"Hey Furball, make yourself useful and build another fire would ya?" Sokka commanded her when the embers were already visible.

Kisaki lifted left her hand and fire appeared out of nowhere and continued burning the charcoal wood. It was practically from the mind and it seemed rare for a fire bender to perform that and she seemed like an alien to Aang and the gang.

"Whoa!" they all looked impressed after what she had done.

"Another one of your specialties, Kisaki." Katara praised her but she still didn't face them.

"So if you aren't a fire bender what are you then?" Sokka brought it up.

"I am…sorta?" she replied with a groan. "Even though I'm a descendent from the fire nation doesn't mean I should be on there side. I too feel guilty cause I'm apart of who they are and what they have done to your kind is just wrong."

"Those pathetic merciless dirt bags killed our mother and the rest of the airbenders. You should definitely feel sorry about that." Sokka's tackless mouth blurted it out loud. Kisaki's heart grew more in grief and guilt after hearing this.

"Shut up Sokka." Aang slightly elbowed him from saying anything else.

"You and your big fat mouth!" Katara hushed him and embrace the poor girl. "He definitely wasn't referring to you Kisaki, right Sokka." She glared at her brother and waited for a good answer.

"Er what she said." He stepped aside from the group. "I'll just be over here where the light is…heh heh."

"You were saying Kisaki?" Aang returned to the topic.

"Forget it! You don't wanna know what I've been through before all this…you wouldn't understand cause I'm a firebender." Anger rose in her and released herself from Katara's grasp.

"Wait I thought you were a fire fox?" Sokka spoke from other side where he wasn't visible.

"I am…It's just complicated." She took a deep breath and remained calm for the moment.

"Well we haven' t heard the whole thing so you might us well tell us." Katara conveyed her.

Kisaki sighed and nodded her head.

"Seriously, there's really nothing to hide." Aang joined in.

**POV**_: I knew I couldn't keep hiding this from them and the more I kept it to myself the more they wanted to know about it. I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I didn't want to cry in front of them especially when Aang was around cause it made me show that I'm weak.. Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it! No I can't...I just can't!_

"Kisaki please don't cry." Aang glided to her side and tried to cheer her up. It really broke his heart to see his new friend hurt and had no idea what was exactly going in her life.

"I'm weak Aang! I'm sorry...I'm a mistake...I can't be your guardian I just can't!" she sobbed harder and tried to ran away but Sokka, Katara and Momo surrounded the overwhelmed girl with teary red eyes.

"Hey take it easy Furball, were here for you." Sokka didn't sound himself and tried showing some support.

"Listen to me Kisaki, you are not a mistake. You have a responsibility like Aang and the rest of us." Katara comforted her and patted her back.

"You're not weak Kisaki, your just not use to this lifestyle and you don't have to worry about me too much. The truth is…were worried about you." Aang was desperate to know what she was trying to hide.

"So I'm guessing this isn't a right time to tell us huh." Sokka frowned.

Kisaki looked like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and then forced herself to reveal the truth. Everything that she had been through before she even joined them still haunted her. She knew she had turned back and tried to betray her kind. She was as confused as ever right now but she made her move anyway.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." she wiped her tears and forced a smile. "I'll...I'll tell you...if that's okay with you guys?"

"Are you sure?" they chorused.

"I mean if you're not ready...you don't have to Kisaki." Sokka rested his figure on a tree and yawned but was somehow interested in wanting to hear it.

"Did you just say my name?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Why am I not surprised?" Katara giggled.

"Did I? I did...I meant Furball." he blushed.

"I have to confess something..." Kisaki choked.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Kisaki isn't really my name." she said with a grin on her face.

"I've just realized that it means Queen or Empress or something." Katara put her logic together.

"It was given to me by...by..." she stopped what she was about to say.

"Who?" Sokka wondered.

"Forget it. The point, is I've been trying to get away from my past. Someone once told me that dwelling in the past is a weakness and I've always kept that in mind" she sniffed.

"Well, that person is wrong." Katara interrupted.

"Look, if you're interested in knowing about this I suggest you listen closely, cause I won't be repeating anything after." she announce and even caught Momo and Appa's attention.

The three of them sat down and were opened to hear what she was about to say. Kisaki gathered up all her courage and strength and hoped that it wouldn't last for the whole night. She wasn't sure how to start and couldn't help but let a tear fall when she recalled the phenomenon she had been through.

"It all started..."

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOpar

How was it? It only took 2 weeks for me to come up with this fic. Her real name isn't Kisaki but I've decided to stick to that name cause I'm more comfortable and use to it. If you have any questions or suggestions, maybe complaints or some violent reactions (I think I can handle) then there all welcome. Thanks for giving your time and I'll try my best to keep updating it. Hope you enjoyed this short chap and hope you make the next one longer. Anywayz have a nice day, be on the look out for latest episodes from Book Earth and I'll keep you updated. God bless everyone!

See you all later...Flamable here:)


	2. The Ambush

**Gomen Nasai (I'm so sorry) it took me a while for this chap to be uploaded. All my days were booked because of Japanese classes...yeah that's right I know the language a bit and have mastered hiragana in one week. First of all I'd like to thank you guys for even reading this and giving in your honest reviews.**

**Since I think most of you got confused I've decided to set the POVS in bold or italic to have a better view for reading. I know most of you notice the speeling and grammar errors and the awful annoying "par par" "quote" in between. I had no choice but to use word pad since Microsoft wasn't available but no worries I've edited chap one. For some reason I've decided to add in a little information about Kisaki and the fire foxes but I won't go any further. **

**This fic concentrates on flashbacks of what she had experienced before meeting Aang and the gang as you already know. In this chap, explains how Kisaki got separated from her family. Once in a while I will be relating things to Philippine culture (I mean come the shows practically based on Asian civilization and the Philippines is still part of Asia) You'll notice how Kisaki would address her uncle as Tito and her older brother as Kuya. That's our lifestyle in showing respect to our elders and I've decided to apply it in this chappie...only! Um Zuko makes a short appearance in this one...**

**Before I start I'd like to give in the review responses.**

**Seeker of the Charter: Thanx for being the first reviewer and don't worry the suspense is coming in. **

**Anonymous-ish: I appreciate you for giving in your honest insights about my writing. To be honest, I haven't written a fic in a while and I'm trying my best to improve and learn from my mistakes. **

**Candicethelovely123: Yeah I'm glad you like it and don't worry I'll keep updating you...ingatz palagi! **

**The Dude and Jay: Thanx for being so supportive and I plan to add more details too. Yeah I noticed it was kind of confusing but it's good to see that you were able to catch up and figure out things. GBU dude! **

**Andrea: I'm glad you like the POV version. Yeah it's better off bringing out the thoughts and it's one way of improving my character since I don't really know her well and she's starting to become an obsession. Hehe all the best for you...bye! **

**Elyne: No I'm not good man...well technically you know I'm not a man but yeah I know what you mean. I'm telling you Avatar rox! **

**Lizzzy: Hey I'm glad you enjoyed this and thanks to your suggestion I've edited chap one and took out the "par par" stuff and made all the POV text into bold. Thanks for your help dudette!**

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Kisaki comes from a long bloodline of "Fire Foxes" that had been secretly active for over a thousand years. These people/creatures are known as the lost guardian of the Avatars during the past. From birth, they are trained and destined to protect the Avatars from enemies and harms way and immediately kill their prey (enemies). This group results that they are more advanced than Fire benders are said to be descendants of the early fire benders that the first avatar chose. These guardians have a gift and can morph into their human and fox forms at their desired will. That is only possible if one reaches puberty allowing the spirit of the fox to awaken in their bodies. Although not much is said about these people for they only allowed themselves to live in a small number and wished not to be spoken of. Some say their species died off over a hundred years ago but some believed they were nothing but a made up legend.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

_POV: It all started about a month ago. I grew up and lived with my older brother and uncle in an unknown forest. My uncle reassured us that we would never be found in that peaceful place until that very night, one I would never forget. It happened very fast and unexpected... _

"Wake up! Wake up Hisaki!" A teenager shook his sister with fright. He stood there with his piercing red eyes waiting for a response. He strong and steady build wore some strange armor on top of his casual attire. He also possessed bloody red hair that he had tied in a ponytail and piercing red eyes.

"What's up Kuya?" she wiped her sleepy red eyes. "And where's Tito?"

"He's hurt." she realized that her brother gave out a serious tone.

"What happened?" Negative thoughts ran through her mind.

"There's no time for this Hisaki! We've got to go!" he pulled her out of bed and carried her on his broad shoulders and ran out of the little hut where they had been living ever since. She noticed that he carried a pack of supplies on his back and there was definitely something big going on. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him deep into the forest surrounded with thick pine trees and there they found their uncle.

"Hinote, where's Hisaki." A stout man in his forties met them right in the middle. His condition looked awful and the wounds on him were fresh.

"She's here! Let's flee before they come." the boy took deep breaths and placed his frightened sibling on the ground.

"Who Kuya, who? Please tell me, please!" Hisaki ran into her uncle's bleeding arms and embraced him in fear.

"There are avatars hunters around these woods and they've spotted Tito training." his nephew explained.

"Earth soldiers to be exact and they want us killed!" he added and faced his niece.

"I'm scared...I...I don't want to die." Hisaki's lips trembled.

"Were better off fleeing than fighting. I bet we're out numbered." Hinote exclaimed.

"I will do the fighting, you two escape before they see you." the man released the trembling girl in his arms.

"No Tito! You cant...you'll get killed!" She tried fighting the tears from falling.

"Let me fight too!" her brother argued.

"Enough! I cannot risk both of you. You're both too valuable! Hinote, Hisaki, listen to me, if they end up capturing and eliminating us three, what hope is left for the safety of the avatar."

"But we just can't leave you here to fend for yourself." Hinote interrupted.

"I'm allowing this sacrifice for the sake of our pack..."

"But..." Hisaki tugged on to his robe.

"No more interruptions Hisaki, there will be no turning back." the wounded man had a heavy look on his face.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Hinote broke out.

"I'm left with no other choice. Obey me Hinote. I cannot afford any more deaths happening to our family line. Your...your parents told me to guard you with my life before they were killed and I'm keeping this promise." he recalled that day his sister and brother-in-law had mentioned to him years back.

"I understand Tito...I will not let you down, I promise." Hinote set one knee on the ground and bowed to show courage and honor to his uncle.

"We cannot promise anything lad. We can only hope for the best." water filled his red eyes.

"I hate my life! I never wanted to be..." Hisaki stopped when a hand gently touched her lips.

"Because it is our purpose and duty in life anak (child). We are the chosen ones, you know that already." the man reminded her.

"Yes I know...I'm sorry Tito." she apologized and couldn't hold the tears any longer.

"Hisaki, my dear, you are beginning to bloom into a young strong lady and from birth I have trained you and your brother to become the person you are today. Your mother and father must be so proud for both of you." a tear fell from his eye. "Remember to guard your soul from everything for it is the well spring of life." he lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes.

Hisaki kept this in mind and knew she had an important task to fulfill with her brother. She just felt that this wasn't the right time to depart from her dear uncle who was like a father figure. Knowing that this journey they were about to embark on was just the beginning in search for the avatar, the world's only hope. "I love you Tito!" she clasped her arms around him one last time.

"I love you both...now go on before they come!" he gently released her from the embrace and then the most amazing thing happened. Fire appeared in his red eyes and flames engulfed his body until no skin or clothing was visible. The two watched their uncle's transformation happen to and saw that he replaced himself in the form of an adult fox. He took one last look at his beloved niece and nephew, then darted off to the direction of the avatar hunters.

"No, please wait!" Hisaki tried running after the animal who was indeed her dear uncle.

"Come on Hisaki, you know we can't deal with this." Hinote stopped her and pulled her away when the ground started shaking.

"Earth Benders." they both muttered under their breaths.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

_POV: Every second, a minute and an hour turned into dreadful days and nights. I didn't even have time to consume any food or water and that made us weak, nevertheless we still moved on. Since I was raised in this forest, I knew all the best hiding places but I couldn't hide for too long. Just last night my brother and I have separated in order for him to stall and give me a head start of making it out of this place. But the few hours he spared with them didn't last either and the avatar hunters were still on my tail...well I didn't have a tail yet but anyway...I've realized that I had been taking the wrong route instead of heading to the valley my brother instructed me to go to. I found myself at a beach with giant boulders scattered around the sand which was bad news for me!_

"After three long days we've finally rounded up our hunt." the general of the Earth Soldiers wiped the sweat off his brow.

"What do you want from me?" Hisaki slowly took a few steps back.

"What else, we want you and your species dead." he twisted his arms and waited for the response of a random boulder to float up in the air.

"I don't wanna fight you...It's not right." she refused and pleaded on her knees.

"Sir she's surrendering," one of them spoke.

"Good, you're actually making this easy for us. How kind of your brother to let you go and ended losing his life anyway. He couldn't even stand a chance." he gave out an evil laugh that brought the chills up her spine.

"I don't believe you!" she snarled at them and then tears took over. "Kuya...no..." she trailed off.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

(What happened earlier)...

"Hisaki, if anything happens, you have to learn to fight for the kill." the two stopped running to take a short rest.

"But I'm scared...you know I'm not as good as you." she answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't ever say that! Remember what I've been teaching you?" her brother was also panting and gasping for oxygen.

"Yeah but the moves are meant for your other form. I haven't even turned into one yet." she choked.

"So what if your other form wasn't awakened. Your time is coming soon just as Tito predicted. Like he said, females mature faster than males."

"I can't wait any longer!" anger rose in her and gave out a loud scream to ignore the pressure she was receiving.

"The process will take a while little sister and it ain't pretty." he ignored her rare temper and gave her a hug to ease her inner pain.

"Will it hurt?" she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Of course it will...we all have to go through it. he confessed and held her tighter. "You may come to a point where you can't control yourself and that's a challenge for us fire foxes. We have to be in control of ourselves instead of the fox controlling us...I mean were still human beings."

When Hinote was 14, Hisaki couldn't forget how he battled the pain his body had to endure in order for him to morph into his fox formation. She couldn't stand to see him crying and fighting for his life and almost lost it that day. It was a good thing her uncle was there to witness and help him overcome the transformation. She knew it was going to happen to her someday and she was afraid of the experience her family had to deal with during puberty at the worse part was, the women received theirs earlier and have much more pain to endure compared to the men's.

The silence then broke with grunts and deep voices that were heard from a short distance behind them. "How did they catch up?" fear grew in their heavy hearts and tired souls.

"I hope it didn't have to come to this but..." Hinote set his sibling aside.

"What do you mean?" A worried look grew on her face. "We can still hide..."

"There's no time! I cannot allow both of us to be the victims...Hisaki you must flee!" he ordered her.

"No I won't allow this either!" she refused and didn't want him to end up like their uncle who completely risked his life for them.

"Didn't Tito make himself clear? We two are the only ones left in our pack and you know we can't afford to get ourselves killed and wiped out before the war is over!"

"Kuya we can still fight them when we have the chance." She suggested and couldn't agree to his plan.

"In your condition?" he took her by the wrists and looked her in the eye. "No I won't let them touch you...there's...there's no way I'll ever forgive myself if they take you down."

Hearing this touching speech from her over-protective brother made her stand there and knew he was doing this not just to protect her but to keep her alive in order to find refuge and begin her search for the avatar. She just didn't want to do this alone and was still new to this lifestyle.

"Kuya I love you!" she embraced with one last time.

"I love you too Hisaki." His lips trembled. "You have to make your way to the valley that will direct you to the South-East of the forest." He said his final instructions and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Flames grew in his eyes and his body and was replaced in the form of a fox. He gently shoved her out with full force of his body and she knew she couldn't disobey him. He took a last glance at his sister and ran towards the direction of the earth soldier troops.

_POV: That was the last time I saw my brother again._

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"This must belong to you if I'm not mistaken." The general dropped two fox tails in front of him.

"No it...it can't be...you're sick!" she snarled at them like a dog.

"Were waiting." He and his men chuckled.

"Waiting for what?" it was then she realized that they wanted to take her alive as a fox but knew it was still not possible. "Not happening." She sighed in defeat.

"Are you just afraid you'll end up like the rest of your family?" he aimed the boulder at her.

Hearing this didn't please her at all. How could she just be standing there and not doing anything about it? After seeing what they have done with her dear uncle and beloved brother really ticked her off. "Lay off my family your murderers!" she roared and caused the boulder to explode to bits.

The men gasped and were surprised to see her first move. It was very eye shocking to see someone perform such thing and was rare for any bender or creature to that. "Take her nice and easy and if she still refuses to change into a beast, you know what to do." The general stood there like nothing had happened.

At the same time, the soldiers took a step forward and stomped a few times until the sand had pulled Hisaki down to the earth and was trying to suffocate her.

"That's what a stubborn child like her deserves." He folded his arms and waited for a few seconds. "Ok men, she's had enough and..." before another word was spoken the ground shook rapidly and the men looked at each other in disbelief and knew that they weren't responsible for the quake.

Then they noticed smoke rising from the ground where she was buried underneath. They all took a step closer and used their bending to pull her to the surface but before they could even make a move, the ground blew up like a volcano and sent them flying in all directions and the scorching hot sand pierced their eyes resulting blindness to those who were unfortunately too close.

When the dust cleared, the soldiers were shocked to see Hisaki standing there with her hands steaming with smoke. Her pale face was still lowered and her loose bangs were all over the place. She clenched both hands into fists and looked at the destruction that she had caused.

"Don't just stand you idiots, attack her and show no mercy." The general took the lead and lifted more boulders into the air.

"I won't let you...not in this lifetime." Her voiced had suddenly changed and flames were seen glowing in her red eyes. The men stood there in shock and guessed that she was already evolving into her fox form.

"Wait." He halted them and watched as flames grew and outlined the girl's petite figure. It couldn't be happening or was it just his imagination. "Just what we've been waiting for." He licked his lips and thought of a strategy to bring her down.

The soldiers witnessed in horror and had never seen anything like it before. Not even her uncle or brother performed such a scene. "Now!" after hearing the first command, about fifty boulders were launched at her from different directions.

Hisaki saw everything happen in slow motion and was able to dodge some by flexing her body in mid-air and landing on hands and feet pressed to the sand. In just mere seconds, she was able to create a diversion and explode almost half of what they threw at her but didn't notice three boulders had brought in full force and the impact gave her a rough landing and bruised most parts of her body.

The flames had suddenly disappeared but she still was in the mode for avenging her family after an image of them flashed through her head. She couldn't give up just yet and remembered all the pain she had gone through in her twelve years of non-stop training everyday. She knew she wasn't as determined as her uncle and brother but happened to be more powerful than them in situations like this. She ignored the aching pain that was letting her loose focus on her surroundings but she still didn't give up as she saw more rocks flying at her.

With her only remaining energy Hisaki had seem to create a small force field around her using flames but the more rocks that hit her just wasn't strong enough for her to hold. She remembered her uncle saying that screaming is the best way to grab focus and regain inner strength and she had always looked up to this example of his. She released the force field and screamed as loud as her tired lungs could and she felt energy rising in her soul and was ready to take this.

Suddenly, all the boulders froze in mid-air after she raised both her arms up and engulfing it with flames. She glared at each of them and sent the meteors with full force at them resulting a few injured and paralyzed.

"She's uncontrollable!" one man commented.

"I have never seen anything like it." The general still stood in the way with a grin on his face and thought of how much the fire nation would give in exchange for this prodigy.

"What do you suppose we do sir?" his companion waited for an instruction to attack or retreat.

"Make a distraction! He ordered.

"But sir, if any of us get closer well probably be killed in the process." He warned and didn't agree to his command.

"Sacrifices must be made, my good friend." He shoved him in front and ordered him to lead the ambush with the only remaining soldiers who were still in perfect condition.

Hisaki had not only lost her patience but also her control of her will. Everything seemed like a target to her and needed to be eliminated. As she saw the group approaching her she threw scorching fireballs at them, which blinded their path or burned their armour and skin. Half of them had already dropped to their knees because they couldn't stand pain she was giving them and eventually passed out.

While all her attention was concentrated in the front, the general signalled the men who had been left behind with the injured ones to make their move on her. At the same time, they brought up their hands and performed a push and pull stance similar to the water bender forms.

Hisaki sensed something was not right and could feel the ground shaking beneath her feet. Before anything else the earth sent her flying in the air and landing on the sea just as the general's plan worked.

Water invaded her surroundings and the flames had already extinguished after falling into the cold sea. She knew she couldn't swim and was already losing all her oxygen. With all her strength she tried bring her up to the surface but for a gasp of air but failed. Her eyes slowly closed and knew for sure she wasn't going to make it through this.

She felt arms fish her out and dropped her on the warm sand. Her senses with not intact or aware of what just happened. A chill ran down her spine and before anything else, a sharp pointy object slashed through her face and started screaming in total pain. Her left eye was the only one witnessing everything for her right was now blurred and could feel blood trinkling her face.

Again, she felt the presence of the blade ready to strike any second now. The general laughed and spat at her. "You pathetic little girl." He cackled and could hear it echoing in her sensitive ears.

Before he even had the chance to set his blow, the blade was hit by a wave of fire and Hisaki saw it happening in slow motion again. Another group of soldiers in their fire nation armour had already ambushed the rest of the earth soldiers with their flaming attacks.

The dying girl couldn't tell what was actually happening but felt the heat of flames behind her. On the ground, she slowly tilted her head and saw a person releasing fire at the earth general. She tried to identify him and was surprised to see her brother fighting the man who tried to kill her. She took one last gasp of breath and only her right eye spotted her uncle rushing towards her side and picked her up in his arms, then darkness took over.

"How dare you offend a such a young child!" Zuko shoved the general to ground with his fire bending.

"She's not what you think she is?" he chocked when the prince poked his pointy boot at his throat to block him from breathing.

"You mess with her, you deal with me." He hissed.

"You're making a big mistake, Prince Zuko." The poor man was already suffocating and didn't even have the energy to pull his foot away.

"What are you talking about? As long as I'm here the child will not be harmed."

"If you spare the life of that girl, the a...a...avatar will never be captured." Zuko figured that he was also planning to set his hands on what he thought would claim back his honor.

"Silence! The avatar will be mine." He brought more force into his foot to finish him off.

"I...I don't think that's possible." He choked on his words and struggled for a gasp of air.

"What do you mean? Speak clearly!" he removed his foot from the general's throat.

"I tried to warn you about her for she is...is...is..." his voice trailed off and left him with one last breath. Zuko lowered his head and walked away from the scene that he and his men were responsible for.

"Back to the ship!" he gave out the command and watched as his crew followed without question. He stood there by himself and allowed his amber eyes to examine the beach with the bodies of lifeless earth soldiers spread across the sand. "How did this happen?" grief filled his heart.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

**Jumps ten feet into the air I am so done with this! Whooohoo! Hope you enjoyed this guys! I really took my precious time in this chap just for you. I told you Zuko made a short appearance. Ok chapter three will be up in about. Please don't forget your reviews. Thanx for reading and the support! chugs down on a pot of jasmine tea God bless everyone!**


	3. Saved by Grace

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long delay peeps. I had to find a way to get this file out of my friends comp and it's a good thing I found my lucky discket (don't really know the spelling) that saved my life! Hmm thanks so much for all the reviews...they really mean a lot to me and I hope you guys have been watching the latest releases from the show. They are all awesome and the plot keeps getting better and better! I so wanna go to Nick studios and thank them for coming up with this masterpiece...er mostly the credit goes to the co-creators, voices, producers and the people who composed the music and the artists! **

**A recap from the last fic...so you've met and said goodbye to Kisaki's uncle and brother. Hope you didn't get confused with the words "Kuya" and "Uncle"? Now you all know that her real name was Hisaki. BTW Hisaki and Hinote mean "fire" and "flames" in Japanese. And I bet you're wondering how she even came up with the name Kisaki. Just so you'll know, this fic takes place during first season. Not much POV's in this chap. Oh yes, I'll be adding a bit of humor in this too since I really can't help it! It's part of my nature and I'll die if I don't add any form of comedy in my fics no matter how dramatic and tragic it is...**

**Here we go but before we start…ahem REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Kiysta or Jay:** Hmm...no Zuko doesn't really care and still has no clue who he just rescued and why he did it? It's interesting huh? Glad you think so dude! You'll know sooner or later why people want her dead and she has no intentions of capturing the avatar. You rock dude!

**RiverGoddess88:** Hey I'm so glad you read this and yeah I have no idea where I got the guardian theme you're so interested about. Why don't you start a fic of Safi and her cutie guardian! See ya in the FB boards...later dude!

**Andreea:** What was the suggestion for this? Tell moi...how could you forget and thanx for the review! I enjoy rping with you mein good fruend! Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu and Sayoonara!

**watermaster214:** Thanks for reading again and sending in your first review!

**EarthElement26:** Glad to hear that you felt like you were part of this fic. Yap I know I made a lot of mistakes. Most of the time I'm in quite a hurry to upload chapters but I end up editing it if someone mentions something that I need to work on. Thanks for being honest with me.

**HanyouRiyumi:** You too! Thanks for giving you're time to read this! I am soo in love with your fic "Aurora" I recommend it to everyone! Keep updating it and I'll do the same wif mine! Whoohoo! Keep up the great work. salutes

**Candicethelovely123:** Hey dude, don't worry I'll be adding more of the Pinoy culture like "Kamay-Kamayan" and all. Do you mind giving me a few ideas...hehe! Astiig noh! Salamat for everything dude!

**Writer2TheEnd: **Thanks for reading this dude or should I say Tava. Yap more coming your way...soon!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Hisaki woke up and slowly opened her sleepy red eyes although the right one merely opened halfway. She forced it to open a bit and couldn't stand the pain where she got slashed earlier. Her weak figure was now lying flat on a mat and the room she stayed in was dark with no windows and only dim candles lit up the place. She bit her lip when she realized that the bruises and cuts haven't subsided from her long rest. She concentrated and brought in positive thoughts to get them off her mind but it was just impossible. Her vision was blurred and felt blind with only her left eye trying to adjust to her surroundings.

Suddenly, her nose caught the scent of food around the place. She noticed that there was a tray set on the floor with big rations of bread and a pitcher of fresh water. The famished girl immediately grabbed one and took huge bites of the hard bread and swallowed each piece entirely. When she was done, she took the pitcher, placed her dried lips on the rim and gulped it down. For once, she had never felt so satisfied with a full stomach and missed the taste food and water that she had been missing out on for days.

From the corner of her left eye, she spotted a piece of hanging cloth with the fire symbol sewed on it. Her surroundings were cramped, cold and uncomfortable since the floor was made of metal. The claustrophobic child lifted herself and saw the floor was so spotless that her reflection was clearly visible. She noticed the gash on her face had been cut deep and was about two inches in length. Water formed in her eyes and tears of shame fell and created a puddle on the floor. She wasn't exactly sure where she was and had a bad feeling she was kept as a prisoner under the fire nation! She circled the room and the smell of salt water was present and making her sick to her stomach.

_POV: It was at this time I realized I was on board a ship of a fire navy ship and that was bad news! My Tito always explained to me how the fire nation wanted so much to grab hold of the Avatar by no means and they'd probably have figured out that I was a fire fox!_

The red-head slowly unlatched the metal door and found herself in a hallway, where the ship crew's quarters were located. Seeing no one in sight, she made a run for it and didn't dare to look back at the dark surroundings.

Two soldiers who were supposed to be on guard were chatting instead of paying attention to their night shifts. Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps tapping against the metal floor from across their direction.

"Did you here that?" one of them whispered.

"So? It must be one of the crew goofing off again." His partner ignored the noise that interrupted their conversation. The footsteps were approaching and rushing towards them out of the darkness.

"Shh, listen its heading towards us." He set his helmet on and signaled his companion to prepare a small spark of flame to serve as their light and took out their blades. The other one responded by setting on his fire nation helmet and headed to where the sound was coming from.

"I hear it, I hear it." He was now convinced and led the way.

Both positioned themselves in a single file and took a peak in their dormitory and to their disbelief found no intruder passing by.

"Told ya it was nothing. I swear that mind of yours must be playing tricks on you again." The two guards made their way through the hallway not realizing that Hisaki had extended both her arms and legs to the narrow walls and positioned her body to the low ceiling above her.

Cold sweat formed on her brow and allowed her head to look below and saw that the two guards had already left. Her joints started aching so she carefully dropped herself to the floor and landed as light as a feather.

"_That was so close!"_ she wiped the sweat from her forehead and was about to make her way out of the place when she heard yelling from behind.

"The child has escaped!" a crew member shouted loud enough for the others to hear in their bunks.

Hisaki continued running and found the exit and ran up the stairs that led to the upper deck and was relieved to see no living soul around...yet. The smell of sea water surrounded the ship and there was no chance of escaping!

"Why didn't I just sleep this out for one night!" She groaned and had no idea what to do next.

All of a sudden she saw the soldiers rushing out from all places, standing proud and geared up in their fire nation armor complete with the hideous helmets that hid their identities. Out of fear she ran for her dear life and was chased and cornered at the opposite end of the ship. She knew she was surrounded and lost no patience and decided to create a wave of fire to surprise them and draw back from where she stood.

The crew didn't flinch a bit and approached the child with caution. Still not satisfied, she released another blow at them and noticed that it wasn't as powerful to drive them away and was too weak to create another one. At that time, the men produced fireballs in both palms and aimed it at her. With nothing else to loose, she climbed and stood on top of the railings of the ship and it brought the men into a halt.

"Stop!" Lieutenant Ji ordered from the troops.

"Make one more move and I'll jump!" she yelled at the top of her tired lungs. The truth was, she had no guts to do it for one; she couldn't swim and two; end up drowning anyway. Her foot nearly slipped and thought she was going to make the fall. "Bad move!" She gulped and balanced her petite figure.

The men looked at each other and then simultaneously released the flaming spheres at the prisoner who was still standing on the railing. Instantly, Hisaki's flexible figure was able to dodge their fiery blows and leaped really high into the air and landed on the railing with both her feet shaking.

The entire crew gasped at what they witnessed for a 12 year old girl to perform and were having wild guesses that she was an airbender or just skilled. The girl's feet were now out of place and had completely lost her balance and saw how many feet she was close from touching the freezing cold water. She saw everything happen in slow motion and felt her weight of her body fall back but fortunately her hand was caught by someone.

_POV: I thought I had no chance of making this through but a miracle appeared before my eyes. _

"Give me your hand child!" she looked up and thought she was dreaming.

"It…it can't be…you're really alive?" she nearly released her grip from shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I suggest you focus on your grip if you want to live." He held her hand tighter and dared not to drop the child to the sea. "Give me your other hand!" he repeated once more.

She tried lifting it with all her might but failed to grab hold of the other man's arm that reached out to her and her grip was slowly slipping away. "I can't!" she cried this time closing her eyes with tears.

"Keep trying and this time focus!" he calmly instructed her and was not willing to loose her.

Hisaki gathered all her energy and this time succeeded in doing so and hanged on to the sleeve of his strong arms. She watched as she was carefully pulled with force and brought up safely on deck. She immediately got up and was face to face with an old man who had the resemblance on her uncle except he had an older appearance.

"You're…you're not my Tito!" she slowly back away and was grabbed by the two guards she saw earlier. "Let me go!" she tried to break free from their grasp.

"Told ya so." One of them proved their point in her existence earlier in the dormitory. "You owe me…"

"Let the child come to me!" Iroh ordered.

"But General…" the guard was cut off as he felt the girl's teeth sink in his hand and watched in pain as his partner got kicked in the you-know-where. (A/N: You probably know what I'm talking about) Now free again, she ran toward the man and wrapped her arms around his wide waist and started crying.

"That wasn't very nice." He hid his laughter and tried to keep a straight face at the guards who were badly hurt. He comforted the sobbing child and allowed her tears to soak his robe that created a wet spot.

"Should we hand her over to Prince Zuko?" a random soldier bravely spoke.

"When she's ready." He replied and ordered them to retire to their quarters except for the two upset guards who had to stay behind just in case the unexpected could happen.

After realizing that most of the crew have been dismissed she looked up at Iroh with innocent red eyes. "To who?"

"To my nephew of course. Now that you're awake and…still here, I want you to formally meet him." His gentle words calmed her down.

"So you're not angry at me for trying to escape?" she sniffed.

"Why would I be and please dry those crocodile tears of yours. There's nothing to worry about." He knelt down and pulled out a hankerchief to wipe her tears.

"Who are you?" she suddenly asked.

"Why, I am Uncle Iroh, commander of this ship and former general who lead the siege in Ba Sing Se." He answered proudly.

"Uncle?" Hisaki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry about that. You see, I'm use to my nephew calling me that so I can't seem to get it off ever since." He chuckled.

"Oh…I see." She frowned as the thought of her uncle was pictured in her head.

"Perhaps you are ready to meet my nephew, Prince Zuko?" he asked her. "Or are you tired?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." She couldn't say no for some reason.

"Very well then." He escorted her with the two guards following behind giving her dirty looks so she just stuck her tongue at them without Iroh's knowing.

"Why you little brat." The first one snapped at her and rubbed his hand that had her bite marks on it.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." She rolled her red eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Iroh looked behind and saw the commotion happening between them.

"No sir, not at all." The other one replied.

They all kept quiet this time and was led to the same place then took a turn to the left and what she thought was the private section of the ship she had no idea of. "You may go now." The commander dismissed the guards.

"Yes General Iroh." They both bowed and made their way back to their quarters.

"And by the way, you may want to go to the kitchen and fetch some ice for your friend here." Iroh was referring to the guard who got kicked in the nuts.

"Er…thank you sir." The injured one blushed and made his way to the kitchen to fetch ice for himself.

The old man smiled at girl who he had saved and then turned to the door in front of them. "Zuko there's someone who'd like to see you." He banged on his door and waited for a reply.

"If it's the cook complaining about the food supply again, tell him I'm not available." a grouchy voice answered back.

"But it isn't."

"Uncle, how many times have I told you not to disturb me while I'm meditating!" he growled.

"Apologies child, my nephew here is a bit cranky if you know what I mean." He faced her.

"It's no problem…I mean it's getting late so I guess we could probably do this tomorrow." She said ashamed and could here more yelling from inside the Zuko's room.

"Who the hell are you talking to!"

"Excuse me? I thought you didn't want to be bothered so I think it is best if we do this meeting tomorrow." Iroh said with sarcasm.

Hisaki had no interest in meeting this so called prince at a bad time and wished she had just said no in the first place. "Bad move." She muttered to herself.

"It's the girl whom we rescued earlier." Iroh exposed.

"The refugee?"

"If that's what you think she is?"

_POV: I was so relieved after hearing this! They had no clue that I was a fire fox so I knew I had a good chance of living...for now. I decided to stick with the refugee thing to cover up for my true identity._

"Bring her in." Zuko's cold voice requested.

The door had been unlocked the whole time and the two entered the dark room. Hisaki quietly followed after Iroh and watched him close the door behind her. She clutched her hand tightly on the necklace that hanged around her neck and hid it under her collar of her black top. The room seemed surprisingly big to her and only three large candles lit the place up.

At the far edge of the room, she saw a teenager facing the wall and clearly mistook him for someone she knew very well. She examined his broad and muscular figure and noticed how his hair was tied in a ponytail and it struck her with grief. Again it felt like a dream and her heartbeats were pounding twice as fast until it was the only thing heard in the room.

"Let her come to me." Zuko broke the silence and still faced the wall.

Hisaki looked at Iroh and waited for him to nod his head and make her cue. She took a few steps and was very conscious about making her entrance.

"Stop." He said when he sensed that she was a few feet away from where he stood, the way he wanted it to be.

She looked at Iroh one last time and fell to her knees and let her head touch the cold floor. "Good evening your majesty." She addressed him. She had never met a prince before and couldn't imagine the respect people would give him. The only prince she knew close enough for her was her older brother who she deeply respected and looked up to as a role model.

Finally, Zuko turned around and saw the girl on her knees. "Rise." He commanded and watched her get up quickly to her feet with her head still bowed low. "Now look at me." He sought to search for an identity.

Then she remembered the awful gash she had on her face and was as conscious as ever. She didn't want to obey him but showing the fresh gash on her face might startle him and show shame and disrespect. "I can't." she answered nervously.

"If you think that scar on your face will scare me…" his lips trembled. "You should see mine." He whispered and circled around her.

Hisaki didn't know what to say and felt a touch of his fingers slowly lifting up her chin and then wanted to freak at what was revealed to her. She tried as much to control herself and not make any facial expression that could have offended him. A portion of his face had been scarred all the way from his left eye to his ear. It was an awful appearance and had gotten her mind of her awful gash that wasn't a big deal anymore. She ignored the hideous burn and stared beyond his amber eyes that seemed to keep her mind off his scar. She stood there frozen like a statue and not a word came out from her lips. _"What am I doing? Staring is rude...staring is rude."_ she repeated to herself and fixed her eyes on something else.

Zuko was used to getting stared at and couldn't care less about what people thought about him. At the same time, he had been examining her odd features besides the fresh scar that ran down from her right eye. He tried searching for an identity and gave his guess that she was from a mixed race and couldn't explain to himself why she looked so different. He simply admired the child's bloody red hair that was tied in pigtails and her rare eyes that were like cherries to him. Her attire was strange and nameless to his eyes.

"State your name." he finally spoke.

"I…I don't know…" she knew she couldn't reveal her name for it would eventually expose her.

"What do you mean you don't know your own name?"

"Meaning she does not feel comfortable in giving it out, period." Iroh concluded.

"Quiet Uncle, I demand to know your name." he raised his voice a little.

Hisaki decided to stick with then idea running in the back of her head and knew she had to win this argument. "I don't have a name your majesty." She tried to sound realistic.

"Are you sure? Because if that tongue of yours is lying…" Zuko had second thoughts.

"It's the truth." She hoped he'd buy this or would have to come with a name as her back up.

"Next question." Iroh butted in and could see that she was very relieved.

"Very well then, what nation are you from?" he still had second thoughts about her being nameless.

"F….f…ire nation." She stuttered.

"Really and who are you parents?"

It had been a while since that word came up and made her heart skip a beat. "They're dead." She answered in a cold voice.

"I'm very sorry to here that." Almost every person Zuko knew had lost at least someone in this war.

"Do you have any relatives still living?" Iroh asked the next question.

Hisaki stared at both of them and took her a while until she finally came up with a reply. "They're…they're gone…all of them." She gritted her teeth and clenched a fist behind her back.

"Again I am sorry to hear of such unfortunate things." Zuko apologized once more.

"Not to sound rude or anything but how long have they been gone?" Iroh's heart grew with grief.

"They were killed years ago…" she lied and a sense of guilt appeared on her pale face. "Just so you'll know I'm…I'm a fire bender." She wanted this conversation to be over and keep her secret safe.

"More or less we know your history and I trust you that you answered everything honestly." Zuko wrapped it up and bought almost everything she said but knew she didn't want to give out her name. If he couldn't force it out of her, he still had the authority to give her one. "Until you are brave enough to confess who you really are, we would have to call you something. From now on you will be known as..."

"Ocha! (Green Tea)." Iroh couldn't help it.

"You're unbelievable Uncle." Zuko slapped his forehead.

"You have a point there my boy. I think it's best if we call her Jasmine since she is a beautiful young lady." He didn't take him seriously and let out chuckle.

"I can't believe I'm related to you." He groaned. "How about Akka (Red)?" he finally gave out a suggestion and took a glimpse at the girl.

"You do not name people for their hair and eye color." Iroh folded his arms.

"Well I think it's pathetic if you name them after tea!" he answered back.

Hisaki's red eyes rotated back and forth from Zuko to Iroh with bewilderment. She stared at both of them and imagined both her brother and uncle arguing about nonsense and could actually here there exact voices coming from their lips. Her heart suddenly lit up and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" the prince snapped at her.

"It's nothing, nothing at all." She apologized for her behavior.

"This is such a waste of my time." He couldn't stand the presence of his uncle and the "refugee" in his room.

"Say, how would you like to be called Kisaki?" Iroh said and this time it wasn't related to tea.

"Did you just say Hisaki?" she gasped and turned pale. Zuko and Iroh gave her a puzzled look so she shook it away and tried to act as she misunderstood it.

"I think Kisaki is a beautiful name don't you think." the old man elbowed his nephew and hope for an approval.

"This is outrageous! Do you even know what it means?" he immediately refused the name.

"Of course. It means empress or queen which is very delightful."

"I can't accept it...I'm too far from what it is." she had the right to refuse but deep down she really admired it.

"So you don't like it?" a frown grew on the old man's face.

"What was the other one you mentioned earlier?" Zuko looked at her with curiosity.

"Uh...I...I can't seem to recall...sorry." she hid her guilty look. "I really don't mind you calling me..."

"Kisaki it is then!" Iroh beamed with delight.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"So what do we plan to do with Ki...the child?" Zuko asked once she was dismissed to her quarters.

"You mean Kisaki? I have been thinking about that." Iroh scratched his head.

"Yes Kisa...I can't call her that! She's not of royal blood and why did you choose that of all names?" he questioned with anger rising.

"I have always wanted to call my daughter, Kisaki." He smiled.

"But Uncle you are childless and..."

"Indeed...I am." a look of depression took over.

"Uncle...I didn't mean too..."

"No I am the one who should be sorry for even bringing this up."

"So where were we?" he got back to their conversation.

"Have you ever thought of calling her Ursa?" he allowed karma to take over.

"She is not worthy enough to called that!" he folded his arms and turned away from his uncle. A tear fell from his eye and recalled the last time her saw his mother.

"You do miss your mother don't you?" He patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"Let's just forget about this." He shook his head and released his arm from him.

"Very well then."

"I say we sell her as a slave in the market since were running low on money..." he was immediately cut off.

"You know I cannot allow that to happen Zuko. I believe that child labor is very wrong to my eyes."

"Fine then, but we can't just keep her for nothing."

"Wait I have an idea!" a crazy idea popped out of the old man's head.

"This better be good." Zuko groaned.

"She will be our official tea bearer! Pretty nifty eh, Zuko."

"A tea bearer? Don't we already have one?" he rolled his amber eyes.

"Yes but a child's hands are just right for the task itself." He clasped both his hands together.

"You're unbelievable uncle."

"But my boy, being a tea bearer is a very difficult task. One should master the amount of leaves to apply and how hot the temperature should be or how many times it should be stirred clockwise and counterclockwise and..."

"Okay I've heard enough! I'm going to bed..." he escorted him out the door.

"This calls for a tea ceremony." He lifted a finger in the air.

"Good night Uncle!"

"Whatever you say Prince Zuko. Good night, don't let the bed bugs..."

"Slam!"

"Very well then. See you in the morning." He chuckled and walked to his room knowing that tomorrow will be a long day for their new addition to the crew.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

**Awesomeness! I'm done! Whoohooo! It's practically 3:00am in the morning and I'm as restless as ever. I was in a hurry in this chap. Now you're all wondering why I let Kisaki get away with her name and couldn't think of anything else. So does it make sense to you now? I can't wait to see the next eppie "Bitter Work"! Anywayz I hope to upload chap 4 before my school starts…yap that's right school starts for us! Don't ask why…the horror! Please don't forget the reviews, comments, suggestions, or violent reactions (I know I could take…hehe) God bless you guys! Have a great summer…or vice versa! **


	4. Kisaki the Tea Bearer

**Man this chapter took me a while. I'd like to apologize for the looooong delay here peeps. I've had this chap prepared about 3 weeks ago and I'm sorry for not uploading it earlier. There were two parts in this chap and I thought that it might be too long for you to read and burn your eyes.**

**With a heavy heart let us say our farewells to Hisakisniff…I know what you're all thinking. I meant the name cause from know on I'll be calling my OC Kisaki…er there will be some scenes though where her old name will be mentioned a couple of times. I'd like to give credit Kiysta for providing the lines in the scene where Iroh scolds Zuko for messing with his tea…er you'll encounter that scene as you read on. Thanx for the brilliant lines dude!**

**This chap is obviously about tea! I love tea! Tea is my water! 3 words for you peeps…KNOW YOUR TEA!**

**Review Responses:**

**Insaneottergirl: **Well at least you have a Kuya or older brother. I've always wanted one ever since I was young Hey dude are you a Filipino? You seem to us have used the word Kuya very naturally…astiig!

**Watermaster214: **Thanx John! This fic takes place in Book Water, First Season. Congrats on yer new position in the guild! I know you'll do an awesome job! Yeah!

**Ketara: **Glad you enjoyed this. Don't worry, Katara will most likely appear soon in future chapters

**Iceis: **flattered face Um…thanx? I'm glad you had a great expectation out of Kisaki from the rping we've had together. I'm doing my best to improve on my writing skills. Just by reading this fic would give you a glimpse of Kisaki's lifestyle, history, hidden facts and all…maybe you can do the same for Icies. Aww you made a pic just for this fic? hugs You rock gurl! Iono what to say…you really didn't have to dude!

**Writer2TheEnd**I'm telling you dude, I seriously can't live without any humor in my fics no matter how dramatic or tragic it is…lol! Thanx for being honest about Zuko's character in this fic.

**Kiysta**Even though you've lost interest (which I completely understand) I'm glad you still gave your time to actually read and review for the storyline and writing itself. I try to keep things that way to in order to improve in my skills and in yours tooJ Sorry there won't be any romance for Kisaki and Zuko or Kizuko… what am I saying? They'll end up into a siblingship sort of relation thingy and "stof"! LOL! Thanx for being mein fruend! Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu! God bless dudette!

**Andreea: **Hey that's a good suggestion you thought for Zuko and Iroh allowing them to have their own POV's since this fic contains a lot of them. I might want to do that in the later chaps…Well I'm from the Pacific and school here starts from June and ends on March. Right now you guys better enjoy your summer because time is absolutely short. You better work on your fics too and charries! Keep up the great workJ Poor you, hope you get well and thanx for the heartwarming review!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Aaaah!" Hisaki's red eyes burst open with fear. Her heart was now pounding rapidly and she couldn't seem to breathe anymore. She then noticed that her surroundings looked familiar. "This bed is...my bed...and this room is...my own?" she scanned the place. "It...it was just...just..." she was immediately cut off. 

"There, there anak, (child) it was just a nightmare." her uncle walked in and saw that she was awake.

"But Tito, it...it felt so real!" she bit her bed covers and was shaking from head to toe.

"What felt so real?" her brother Hinote entered the scene shocking scene.

"That...that we were attacked by avatar hunters and you...you...didn't..."

"It's over anak." the old man patted her on the back and tried his best to comfort his trembling niece.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I missed you so much!" she returned him with a big embrace.

"You've only been asleep for a few hours and you think that we've been gone for days." her brother smirked. "Kisaki, we will always be there for you no matter what, you know that."

"You promise Kuya?"

"Of course. Remember, foxes of the same pack always have each others back." Hinote grabbed his sister and gave her a noogie to lighten her up.

"So it was just a dream." Hisaki released herself from her brother's grasp and finally calmed down.

"Yes nothing but a dream." Tito(uncle) Hinote reassured.

"There was never an ambush and a fire navy ship and..."

"What are you talking about?" both gave her a puzzled look.

"In my dream there was a general and a prince and..." she tried to recall.

"And what?"

"I swear I thought they were you!" her red eyes were now as big as saucers.

"Like we said Kisaki we'll always be there." Hinote narrowed his red eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you lose us, you will always be reminded that we are around." Her uncle said with a heavy heart.

"I don't get it?" she shook her head in disbelief. Something was not right and her surroundings were now dim and blurred.

"You have responsibilities anak. We trust you in this task you are about to embark on." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Wait! No! Don't leave me!" she saw that they were their bodies were slowly fading away. _"Why are they doing this to me?"_

"Take care of yourself little sis. I'll miss you too." she felt the embrace of her older brother and then things started to disappear.

"But Kuya...Tito...I can't do this alone? I can't do this alone...I can't do this alone!"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"I can't do this alone...I can't do this alone..." the young fire fox mumbled in her sleep. She then realized that she wasn't lying on her own bed anymore. Her petite body rested on a flat mat in a cramped room. Before she could think of anything else the heavy sounds of knocks came at her door.

"Wake up call is at six o clock sharp, Miss Kisaki." one of the crew members informed her. "The general is expecting to see you in an hour." She listened as his footsteps disappeared from the door.

"Ki...Kisaki?" she froze in horror after hearing that. Last night she made it clear not to give in her real name and was exchanged by a new one. People on this ship would now address her as this Kisaki person from now on. It felt awkward being called that since she wasn't a descendant from the royal family and didn't think she deserved such a name. She sighed and got up to make her bed. Her body was clothed in a black silk top and bottoms that was usually hidden by her "dobun" (A/N: it's the red v-neck dress she wears on top. I got the idea from the Korean Taekwondo outfit. Difference is, it's a dress) she had threw carelessly on the floor before hitting the sheets last night.

An hour was a long time so she proceeded in doing her morning stretching routines that she hadn't done in days because of non-stop running and hiding she had to encounter from the merciless Earthbenders. She was relieved that the chase was over and wouldn't have to deal with people hunting her for a while and as much as possible try to enjoy the ironic hospitality of the fire navy. After a variety of head and arm movements, she spread out her legs and accomplished in doing a full split.

She recalled what had happened the night before she woke up to find herself in a fire navy ship and tried to attempt an escape. She nearly lose her life to the sea but was rescued by what she thought was her dear uncle. Her rescuer was nothing but former general who use to participate in the war years back. The man's name was Iroh and he introduced her to his nephew, the prince of the fire nation who happened to have a resemblance of her brother. She immediately slipped the thought away and concentrated in pushing her arms forward until she felt the mild pain between her legs and was proud to be as flexible as ever.

After that she performed a number of self sit-ups and knuckle push-ups, and stomach tensing that caused her joints and stomach muscles to ache for a short period of time. When she was finished with those, she curved her slender body to form a bridge and tried to withstand her weight. Suddenly, the door blew open and made her loose her balance and fall on her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" the same man who informed her earlier was furious.

"Uh...I was just stretching when..." she got cut off.

"You were supposed to join the crew and receive your tasks half an hour ago! The prince and the general wouldn't be pleased if they heard about this."

"But sir, it's only 6:30 and you said that they were going to expect me at seven, am I right?" she gave her defense.

"That's no excuse for you not to attend the general assembly. Now go get dressed and meet us at the grounds." he ordered.

"Grounds?"

"I meant the upper deck, Miss Kisaki." he smacked his temples and hurried back out.

"I knew I should have looked the door." she groaned, still lying flat on her back.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"What do you mean she's not around? Where is she?" Lieutenant Ji complained when he saw that the girl was not in sight.

"I've sent one of them to fetch her sir." one of the guards from last night's shift informed him.

"Don't tell me you picked the same mindless idiot who woke her up."

"Uh...affirmative sir."

"You idiot! Prince Zuko and General Iroh will be arriving any minute and the child has no idea what's she's purposively going to do and..."

"Sir, her job is just as simple as preparing tea from what I heard." a random crew member blurted out.

"Silence! You know how important this is to ahem the general." the Lieutenant rolled his eyes.

"I see your point."

"Calling the attention of the former tea bearer!"

"At your service, sir." a chubby man wearing an apron appeared before Ji's eyes.

"You know what to do." he patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Kisaki finally arrived and bowed at the group who were standing proud in their handsome fire nation armor. "Apologies for being late." she panted and tightened her red pigtails. "So um...what did I miss?" she said to the entire crew.

"Ahem." they all faced her with smirks on their faces. "You Miss Kisaki, will be receiving the most difficult, restless and intolerable task in this ship." Lieutenant Ji and the rest of the men tried hiding their laughter.

"I guess I can take it?" she wouldn't mind cooking, serving meals, washing dishes, mopping floors, stirring the ship, being the messenger girl or doing duties on night shifts or any other work related to these; exception for cleaning the toilets. "More or less how bad can any of those tasks be?"

oOoOoOoOO

"A tea bearer? Is there even such a thing?" she lifted a finger in the air.

"Well that task is exclusively found in this fleet and nowhere else." the former tea bearer explained and started to give out the instructions to Kisaki who's mouth was still hanging.

"Seriously, is there anything else I could do besides...tea bearing? I mean it's nothing compared to..."

"Believe me miss, it's a hard job and it ain't easy as it seems." the former tea bearer glared the girl with flaming red hair.

"Joy...so then, um what's first?" she rubbed her hands together.

"First you wash this tea pot and the cups." he laid the fragile items on her hands.

"You mean you've never washed them?" she looked disgusted.

"I'm not stupid if that's what you think. I washed them just last night and it should be washed right before breakfast."

"But didn't you just wash..."

"It needs to be washed after and before every use!" he looked paranoid.

"Says who?"

"General Iroh, and please don't ask why."

"Why? And by the way how often does he drink his tea?" she really didn't want to know.

"Let's see...he enjoys a dose of jasmine in the morning and after breakfast, ginseng during and after lunch, green and black on afternoons and prefers to drink the expensive imported tea at night." he piled small jars on her arms that contained the different tea leaves and flavorings. Kisaki nearly dropped several and wasn't comfortable carrying all this junk.

"Um little help here please." she said shaking her weak arms.

"Ah yes, these are the different mixing spoons you'll need for each flavor." he held up several tiny wooden spoons with its tips possessing different colors. He placed each one between her fingers and saw that she no had problem with the load.

"Is that it?" she gritted her teeth and hoped that he wouldn't be adding any more.

"Of course not. I haven't even taught you the basics of stirring and you should know the right temperature and amount of water..."

"Whoa, Whoa...what!" the jars were slowly slipping form the grip of her arms.

"Silence, the general and the prince are here!" Lieutenant Ji silenced her and got into a position as everyone did.

"Wait you can't just leave me..."

"Good morning." Iroh greeted warmly and watched as the men bowed half-way.

Zuko just stood there, with his muscular arms folded as usual and gave everyone a serious glare.

"Zuko mind your manners and greet your crew." he elbowed his nephew.

"Yes uncle." he rolled his amber eyes. "It's good to see everyone up and I expect you to be at your best." he said and watched this time as they all bowed low enough to reach their knees.

"Of course, your majesty." they replied and faced the floor in humility.

"Another day for us to prepare and grab hold of the..." he stopped when he turned to Kisaki's direction seeing that she was the only one standing from the beginning with the heavy load she was carrying.

"Hi." her face turned red with embarrassment and then predicted the worst of things to happen. They watched as she and the rest of the fragile things hit the floor and resulting to a mess.

"Crash!"

"My bad." she dusted the tea leaves of her clothes and scooped up the rest into her hands so that they wouldn't go to waste.

"Foolish girl." the former tea bearer hissed at her and bent down to pick up the remains of the broken ceramics.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko scolded.

"It...it was an accident...honest!" she accidentally dropped the tea leaves and wouldn't dare look up at him.

"Now, now, now, it's no big deal. " Iroh came to the rescue and helped the poor girl up to her feet.

"I'm so, so sorry! It's all my fault I swear I...I...didn't mean it!" she apologized with force.

"It is nobody's fault and the important thing is nobody got hurt." he dusted the remaining tea leaves off her flaming red hair.

"How can you say this Uncle?" the prince smacked his forehead. "She just put to waste your precious tea materials."

"So you do care?" Iroh narrowed his eyes.

Zuko couldn't understand why his uncle wasn't upset at all. He remembered messing with a whole sack of his favorite Jasmine tea by accident and how he would never forget the look on Iroh's face.

flashback

Zuko was ticked off that day and was in the galley spilling out his anger at any random object. "He escaped again!" he carelessly threw flames at everything he saw and didn't notice that a wave had entered into the closet where Iroh's sacks of tea were kept.

"This can't be happening!" he ran to see if he did any damage and to his surprise only one sack was covered in soot. "Uncle's so going to kill me for this." he dusted the substance off with his steamy hands. Again, the image of the avatar appeared in his mind and that resulted him into kicking the sack which eventually tore open and spilled every single content of jasmine tea. "This is not my day." he cursed on his breath.

"What were you thinking messing with that tea?" a voice caught his attention.

"What does it matter?" Zuko gave his uncle a piercing stare.

In return Iroh gave him the "you-know-what-that-means" stare.

"Oh man, now we have to go back to the market!" he smacked his temples.

"That's right!" Iroh tapped his foot with annoyance.

"Well you can just forget about that!" he disagreed.

"Would you rather sing a song for us on music night?" the old man thought of a consequence.

"Neither." Zuko grumbled and notice that the place was quiet...too quiet.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe you!" Iroh roared at his nephew. "So foolish! What were you doing near that tea for anyway!" a tantrum grew from the so called patient man.

Zuko's face turned bright red and didn't have the guts to answer this time. Never in his whole life has he seen his uncle react like that and it was best to keep quiet for now.

"You weren't thinking of making some for yourself now were you?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"No. I hate that kind of tea!" he answered back. He realized that he had made a wrong move and wished to take it back.

"Well, then as punishment, for every portion that you spilled you will have to make into tea and drink it until it's all gone!" he gave his final punishment."

"You're mad uncle! You can't make me..." he stopped.

"Oh but I can." he narrowed his eyes and small volts of lightning appear on the tip of his fingers.

end of flashback

He couldn't sleep for days after that. But this time it was a different matter.

"Not to worry boy, there are plenty more stocks back at the kitchen and besides it's her first day." was his uncle's response.

"But..." Zuko ran out of things to say.

"Let's just forget this ever happened and get back to our businesses, right everyone?"

The crew who had pretended not to listen to anything faced him. "Yes General Iroh."

"Zuko why don't you go ahead and have your breakfast while I'll get Kisaki all cleaned up and ready to serve my morning tea." he exited with the girl leaving while the crew attended to their daily tasks leaving the prince by himself.

"Who does he think she is, a princess?" he rolled his eyes and stomped to the dining room.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Dining room...

"Sorry to interrupt your meal but General Iroh is expecting you to proceed with your training at the front deck. He also mentioned that he won't be able to join you for breakfast." the messenger announced.

"And why not?" the prince dropped his chopsticks and spat out the remains from his mouth.

"That your majesty is none of my business and by the way, he wants to know if you'd like jasmine or ginseng?"

"Neither!" he threw a scorching fire ball that nearly hit him by inches and just stood there like nothing had happened.

"Thank you for your time, your majesty. I will let your uncle know about it." he left Zuko with his hands steaming with smoke.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

At the front deck...

He found his uncle sitting near the front deck, sipping a cup of jasmine tea that had been served earlier to him and there was no sign of the tea bearer around. "Ah, there you are boy, you're ten minutes late for your session."

"What's the meaning of this!" Zuko straightened his body, standing in his amour that he had hurriedly set on himself. "You said you would follow for breakfast! Where were you?"

"Apologies for not telling you earlier Prince Zuko for I was lecturing Kisaki on the arts of tea making." he took another sip.

"You're unbelievable and I demand you not to call her that!"

"But you agreed on it didn't you?"

"No I didn't...or did I?"

"Lay it off." he shrugged. "She's still sloppy on the stirring but she makes great company."

"Are you ready for your session, sir?" the target trainer appeared before them.

"Whatever." he took one glance at his uncle and proceeded in the basic drills.

Kisaki entered the scene wearing a white kimono and carrying a teapot on a tray. She stood by the left side of Iroh and served him his second round. "Here's your jasmine tea like you wanted it." she poured the hot liquid into his tea cup. She had remembered him say that it was proper to serve from the left.

"Why thank you my dear, Kisaki. You make an excellent tea bearer." he pinched her on the cheek and she knew she couldn't do anything about it and just forced a smile.

"Uh thanks." she replied and rubbed her cheek and glad it wasn't even close to the scar her face possessed. She stood there watching the prince blow a few moves at his trainer.

"Please, take a seat and join me." Iroh offered warmly and she kindly accepted it.

"Thanks again." she said with her red eyes still glued at the combat she was witnessing.

"It seems like you are interested in the arts of fire bending, no?"

"Its awesome." she smirked and watched closely at the attacks that were released from the two.

"Happen to know any moves you'd like to share?"

"Moves? I...I couldn't possibly...no thank you." she refused in defeat.

"Don't be shy my dear. Maybe you can put on a show to empress my nephew."

Kisaki just kept quiet and paid attention to Zuko who was trying to absorb the blows given to him instead of dodging it. It seemed very alien to her. "He's good." she exclaimed.

"You have no idea." You could see in his eyes that he was very proud to have him as his nephew.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Kisaki dropped on the mat in her room and threw off the white kimono Iroh had given her. She was just glad it was not an apron. Her hands were shaking like crazy and had lost count on how many rounds of tea she had been preparing for that day. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and her whole body had been bothered for some reason. It wasn't because of her job. Ever since the ambush she encountered with the earth benders, she had gained minor pains that were located on all her joints, back, and muscles. _"It can't be happening…not now…" _she bit her lip and tried to tolerate the pain she was receiving.

POV: Today wasn't so bad. I admit, being a tea bearer is pretty tiring and not really my thing. Uncle...I mean General Iroh seems pretty nice for such an old man. Prince Zuko on the other hand was not what I expected him to be. I really don't know how to explain this but he's just like every other prince, spoiled, bossy and demanding! There I said it! Happy?

Out of the silence, a crew member's knuckles were tapped against her door. "General Iroh needs your company at the dining room immediately."

"Didn't I just serve him his tea half an hour ago?" she was too weak to even get up.

"Just proceed to the dining area." He said once more and left.

"Whatever." Her pale hands took hold of the white kimono. She obviously wasn't ready at all for another preparation. "What have I gotten myself into?" the young fire fox groaned.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

**Glad I decided to make this in one part instead of combining both parts. You'll encounter part 2 in the next chap. The next ep will be released in maybe two weeks time. That's all for now. News flash, there's thing in school where I'll have to resist media attention esp TV (no problem) and internet(screams) from Mondays to Thursdays…I'll live…I hope? Anywayz enjoy yer summer there for those who live near the Atlantic…lol! Thanx for reading and don't forget the reviews. Comments, suggestions and maybe violent reactions (I know I can handle)…I'm not perfect. I'll work on the 5th chap when I have the time. Bye and God bless you all! **


	5. Dare for Dinner

Ok I'm sorry for the long delay peeps! School's been occupying my time. Blame school! Ok I've taken Andreea's advice with providing Zuko and Iroh with their own points of view (exclusively in this chapter) This has got to be the laziest chapter I've ever wrote because it mostly deals with conversation and stof! I'll be introducing a Philppine eating technique in eating…yap! For all you pinoys who know about "kamayan"…oops! Shouldn't have given it out! Enjoy this peeps! Made it just for laughs...!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

**Writer2TheEnd** You're the second person who seems to see some love interest between Zuko and Kisaki or Kizuko for that matter…unfortunately that won't be happening. Yap I know what you mean by the fangirl shipping thing. I couldn't imagine my OC wif Zuko…she's way too young for him.

**Candicethelovely123: **Oi thanks again dude! School seems to be getting in the way if you know what I mean.

**Inominae: **You don't know how much it means to me that you've read all chapters. Thanx for your honest opinions about the story and the characters especially Kisaki. You really made my day with the last review dude! I'll be updating you with more soon.

**Kiysta:** First of all dude, I am very flattered by the review you sent. Awww you'll always be my friend! hugs I couldn't thank you enough for providing me with the lines for Zuko and Iroh! You deserve the credit for that although I tried merging both ideas so that they wouldn't be put to waste Yeah this is probably one of the funniest chappies wif some blooper and stof! I love tea dude…you know that Keep in touch! God bless ya dude!

**Miaka:** Ey dude thanks for all the drawings you've made just for Kisaki! You're officially her fanart artist! Even though you haven't watched the show, you seem to pay a whole lot of interest. Three words…"Watch the show!" LOL I'm glad to have you as the latest addition to the reviewer page…lol! See ya in school dude. God bless ya! Har! Har! I'm high again…bwuahahahaha!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

At the dining room…

Kisaki kicked the door open and stood there with sweat dripping and red bangs hanging all over he pale face. You could tell that she was in a hurry and tray she held was shaking rapidly. She didn't even realize that her entrance was very rude and disgraceful.

**Kisaki's POV:** _Okay Hisaki remember it's only you first day of the job...just act natural._

"Ah There you are Kisaki." Iroh's face was filled with delight once his tea bearer entered the room. "We've been expecting you."

"What do you mean, we?" Zuko raised an eyebrow and gave her his unfriendly glare.

**Zuko's POV**: _This can't be happening!_

"Sorry for being late and all..." she said balancing the contents on the tray.

"It's no problem."

**Kisaki's POV:** _So do I just stand here and wait for you to tell me to serve the tea or..._

She noticed a third saucer and eating utensils on the table next to the General's spot. "Er…what's the occasion?"

"Come and join us for dinner." The old man escorted her to her seat on the floor and set the tray on the edge of the table.

"Uh...no I can't positively." She had no choice when he had set her in her place.

**Kisaki's POV**_: Seriously, I had no idea how to react I mean the General of the fire navy had just invited me to eat dinner with them. It was overwhelming and not to mention I was starving! I was just afraid of what Zuko thought about this and he didn't look pleased at all._

"Uncle, what do you think you're doing inviting her to dine with us?" his nephew quietly snarled at his uncle.

"Where are your manners Prince Zuko? You haven't even greeted our guest."

"What guest? More like a low-life peasant to me!" he set his hands on the table. "She is not worthy of even stepping foot in here unless I say so."

**Iroh's POV:** _I knew this would occur._

"There is nothing wrong with having quality time with the crew members. I think we should do this more often don't you think?" Iroh was upset about his nephew's behavior towards Kisaki who just sat there and said nothing.

"You should have at least informed me about this."

"What can we do? I already told the chef to prepare us a feast tonight in tribute to our new tea bearer." He smiled at Kisaki who was looking down at her plate.

**Iroh's POV:** _This isn't working…_

"Are you alright my dear?" he pulled her chin up.

"Er thanks for the invite but I'm not that hungry at the moment." She stood up and faced the other side. "I think its best if I follow Prince Zuko's orders…"

"At least there's someone who shows some respect around here." Zuko scoffed.

"Is that so?" Iroh's smile turned into a frown.

"She can have her supper with the crew where she belongs."

**Kisaki's POV:** _Ouch!_

"He's right…I am one of them." She gave a fake smile towards both of them and hid her shame.

"My dear, please mind my nephew. He's not use to having guests for dinner." He eyes turned to his nephew and hoped it would somehow convince him.

**Zuko's POV:** _Yeah right!_

"Absolutely not!" he still refused.

"It's really not much of a problem, General Iroh." She took the empty tray and made her way out of the dining room. "Oh yeah…um good night and thanks again." She slowly closed the door.

Iroh glared at his nephew and folded his arms. "What?" he asked irritated.

**Iroh's POV:** _Oh please have mercy on this boy's soul._

"I am very disappointed with you Prince Zuko." His uncle narrowed his amber eyes. "Treating an innocent child like she's some kind of slave…"

"Well technically she is part of the crew and she has no choice but to serve her purpose in exchange for sparing her life."

"And technically she is just young orphan with no family or future, so in the mean time we are her family."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that she deserves to be treated with unconditional love and that we value her fate just like any parent would do."

"Here we go again with your wisdom talk of yours Uncle." He dropped his head on the table.

**Zuko's POV:** _Someone kick me…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kisaki in the meantime did not proceed right away to the galley where the crew was dining but decided to stay behind and listen to their conversation. She knew that eavesdropping was wrong yet there was urge she couldn't seem to control. She felt so despised and unwanted around the prince yet was always comforted by Iroh's kind words. She rested her ear on the wall that set the boundary between her and the dining room.

All the more Iroh defended Kisaki's role as a child while Zuko kept yakking that it was bad luck to have a girl living among them in their voyages.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck?" his uncle folded his arms.

"Of course I don't…" a grim reminder overshadowed his head. How he could never forget what his father told him right after the duel between them. In his downfall and failure, fire lord Ozai assumed that he was lucky to be born while his sister Azula was born lucky. He reminisced the days of his banishment of shame and rejection, even from his own father, his family, his country. It was a blessing to have his Uncle by his side and help him fulfill his task in order to regain his honor.

**Zuko's POV:** _I hate to admit it but Uncle is right. Why Zuko! What was I thinking treating a helpless child like filth? She has no family or anywhere else to go? I saved her from those Earthbenders. Why did I even think of saving her? What did those Earthbenders want with her anyway? Wait, what am I saying? I'm the one being fair here. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be living and she definitely has debts to pay in exchange for that worthless life of hers. Well father pretty much feels the same way for me…no he cares for me! Or does he?_

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh shook his hand in front of his face to catch his attention.

"I am so going to regret this." He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Iroh raised a thick eyebrow.

"What does it look like? I'm fetching that so called guest you've been babbling about."

"You're joking?"

"Does it look like a joke to you?" he made his way to the door.

A smile formed on Iroh's stricken face and poured himself a cup of expensive tea imported from the earth kingdom.

**Iroh's POV:** _Well here's something you don't see everyday._

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Kisaki immediately scurried off from her position once she heard and (felt) the vibrations of the footsteps coming at the door. "I am so dead!" she knew there was no time to run or keep herself hidden. Before she could think of anything else, the metal door in front of her flung open and the force sent dropping on the ground.

Zuko realized what was going on and was wondering what she was doing there in the first place. He rushed towards her side to see if she was all right. He hoped that she didn't get hurt in the process. "Are you alright?" he slowly lifted the girl to her feet.

The impact caused her whole body to throb in massive pain but she tried not to show any signs. (A/N: Imagine yourself getting slammed by a metal door? Well that's gotta hurt! Ouch! I wouldn't want to be in her place)

**Kisaki's POV:** _Ow…_

"I'm fine, your majesty." She dusted herself and picked up the tray.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her with skeptically.

"Yeah…I mean affirmative sir!" she gave him a salute. Her legs started shaking and nearly wobbled to the ground.

**Zuko's POV: **_She's probably hurt? I should have watched where I was going. How could I be so stupid!_

"Is there a problem?" Iroh's voice called out.

"Yes/No!" both replied in unison.

"Alrighty then, I'll be waiting right here."

Zuko tried not to fix his pitiful eyes on the child. "Look I came out to ask you if…if…" he didn't know how to ask her.

_**Kisaki's POV: **This ain't pretty._

"If what?" she tilted her head to the side.

"If…if you'd like to join us for dinner." He ate his words.

"But I thought you said…"

"Make anymore excuses or I'll change my mind."

"Whatever makes me you happy, your majesty." She said covering her face with her bangs to hide her gash.

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes and escorted her back in.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

After finally getting settled in the dining room, one of the men came in with a tray of delicious and exotic food that was fit for a king. The waiter didn't notice that Kisaki was going to dine with them and didn't know how to explain this to the men. He carefully distributed the dishes in the table and tried not to stare at the young tea bearer.

The sweet and warm smell of the contents made Kisaki's mouth water like a dog. Never in her life had she seen such wonderful and well cooked food. Back at home, her family only consumed a small bowl of rice together with the vegetables her brother and her had picked out before they were cooked. It was never enough but it was better than having nothing.

After serving the delightful dishes the man warmly bowed at all of them after finishing the job and went to continue business with the rest of the crew.

Kisaki didn't know how to express herself of how grateful and honored she was dining with the royal family of firebenders. Well technically, she was one too but set in the lower ranks of society. She wasn't exactly sure how she ended up here with them and was glad to see that the prince had become more polite…for now.

After having a moment of silence, the two men proceeded in digging in to the delicious contents of the dishes. The famished child showed signs of embarrassment and didn't know where to start. Never in her life was she invited to a gathering such as this and had no clue at all but she knew it best to be polite and patient.

"Here you go my dear." Iroh took her plate and served a piece of stuffed koi that was very foreign to her eyes together with a bowl of mixed, fried rice.

**Kisaki's POV:** _How should I say this?_

"Er no thanks." She politely refused.

The two's eyes were fixed on her with confusion. "You know it's almost an insult to not accept what you're given." Zuko finally spoke. "You're lucky enough to be dining with us instead of eating scraps with the crew."

"No, no, no it's not that!" she gave her defense.

"Is there anything wrong with the food?" Iroh asked and couldn't see why she wasn't interested in fish.

**Kisaki's POV:**_ Bad move. Just say it! They'll understand._

Kisaki knew what she committed was and wrong and didn't know how to explain her consumption diet "You see…I'm a vegetarian." She exposed to the truth and hope it convinced them.

**Iroh's POV:** _How extraordinary!_

"Then why didn't you say so?" Iroh broke the silence with a cheery laugh. "It's a good thing I told the chef to prepare some leek dumplings just in case. Is that edible enough for you my dear?"

"As long as it doesn't swim, fly or walk on four legs." She joked.

"So you've never eaten meat in your whole life?" Zuko couldn't believe her.

"Well my Uncle put me in a strict diet when I was like three and it happened that I got so used to not eating meat that I lost interest in it." She explained. "And not to mention its high-quality and healthy. "she gave a thumbs up.

"Hmm that is a very amusing lifestyle you have there Kisaki." Iroh commented. "Maybe we should convert ourselves into vegetarians ha Zuko?"

"I'd like to see you last a day without your roast duck or chasi rice." The prince smirked.

"Oh but I can." He challenged his nephew.

**Zuko's POV:** _That would be the day. I'd like to see you give up tea too._

"Yeah and my uncle here wouldn't have to worry about his weight problems." He said to Kisaki who sat in his opposite direction.

"I heard that." Iroh rubbed his round belly and didn't realize how big it had gotten over the past years.

**Iroh's POV:** _He's probably right._

Kisaki just giggled and took the bowl of dumplings that was offered to her a while ago. She was about to take a hold of one and place it in her mouth when her eyes spotted the chopsticks that was placed neatly beside her plate.

**Kisaki's POV:** _Hey don't get me wrong here. From where I came from we didn't use or no what the heck these…things were?_

The clueless child studied how they placed the slender sticks between their fingers and was able to grab hold of the food they were eating. _"How the heck do you use these darn things?" _she picked up hers and stuck them between her fingers and eventually both fell to the floor.

**Zuko's POV: **_This girl looks like she doesn't know she's doing? Where in the world did she descend from? Everything seems so alien around her._

"Let me get that." He picked them up and took a short glance at the confused child.

"Have you ever used chopsticks before?" Iroh came to her assistance.

"Of course…not." She sighed in defeat and her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You may eat in any way as you please." Iroh allowed her for she was dying of hunger.

**Iroh's POV:** _Now this will be interesting._

Kisaki just froze and felt the grumbling noises from her stomach that had been pleading for her to eat since she arrived. She slowly picked up a dumpling with her three fingers, clipped it and placed the whole thing in her mouth, chewing it until it was small enough to be swallowed. Although Iroh had given her the advantage she still didn't' like the feeling of being watched but she couldn't care less cause being hungry was killing her. She hoped that her actions weren't offending to their eyes though.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh inside and a small smile grew on his face for the first time in months.

**Zuko's POV:** _This is pathetic._

"So what art is that?" Iroh stared at her awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" she replied with her mouth and made motions that she wasn't ready to speak.

"The art by which you eat with your fingers?"

"Oh um it's called kamayan." She finally gulped the whole thing down. "It's a natural way for fire...benders like us to eat our food." She explained.

"Hmm, so there is a term for that…fascinating." The old man seemed interested in trying something new tonight.

**Zuko's POV:** _Whatever…_

"Well I think it's inhumane." Zuko scoffed.

"Mind if I join you?" Iroh dropped his chopsticks and positioned his fingers to the contents of his food.

"Well….um…." she tried to stop him.

"Uncle have you lost your mind?"

**Iroh's POV: **_Shut up!_

"So where do I start?" he rubbed his hands together and waited for further instructions from his tea bearer.

"Well you see, there are steps or ways in doing it but you start first with any hand to do the peeling and mashing and scooping of the food." She gave a short demonstration this time using rice. "And there you have it…kamanyan."

"Very intriguing." He said amazed and tore the flesh from the koi and pressed his fingers into the juicy meat.

"This is unacceptable you know that." Zuko gave his uncle a disgusted look.

"I know you want to Prince Zuko." Iroh teased and savored the koi and sucked his oily fingers.

"Are you kidding? This is very unsanitary, improper, inappropriate, intolerable..." he ran out of unhelpful words. "There is no way I will ever eat like that and…"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"See this isn't so bad." Iroh served himself a second round and watched as his nephew slowly poked his food with his index finger and you could tell that his face was still undecided.

"I can't believe you talked me into this?" he wondered where his mischievous Uncle hid all the chopsticks.

**Kisaki's POV: **_I can't believe this is actually happening? The prince of the fire nation eating kamayan style!_

"Will you stop whining and just give it a try." Iroh repeated the sentence over and over.

**Zuko's POV:** _Where the hell did he put my chopsticks?_

"Do I have a choice?" he sighed in defeat and slowly scooped the remains of his food into his mouth and chewed them in misery. He realized that it wasn't that bad and it seemed to add more flavor to his taste buds.

"The fun part about kamayan is that you get to savor everything that you touch especially if your hands are clean enough to finish off the job." Kisaki finally spoke and licked the rice out of her fingers.

Both Zuko and Iroh stopped what they were doing and gave each other a guilty look. They only realized now that washing their hands before eating was extremely necessary. After a while, their eyes turned to the naïve girl.

"Was it something I said?"

The three broke into laughter and their boisterous laughter had probably reached the galley with the clueless faces of the crew who couldn't imagine what was the cause of all this noise. They were surprise to hear the prince laugh and it was very unusual (and irritating) to their ears. Now that's a first!

The two men couldn't care less that they forgot to wash their hands and were enjoying themselves with the new eating technique Kisaki had successfully introduced. The curious child was also interested in learning how to use these so called "chopsticks" when they had spare time and hoped she would be able to master them soon.

The girl gave a long stare for each and her cheerful heart grew in grief when she saw the resemblances of her uncle and brother from the two and couldn't help but recall the day they were killed. Her piercing red eyes were now fixed on Iroh who was trying to explain a pointless-old man joke. All of a sudden, everything slowed down and her surroundings and Iroh's facial features were exchanged by someone she knew all her life.

"Hisaki, how many times have I told you not to chew with your mouth open." Her uncle's firm yet gentle voice brought her back a reminder when she used to dine with them during meals.

"Oh my bad, Tito." She replied and continued chewing her food with her mouth closed.

"Pardon me but who were you talking to?" Iroh interrupted the illusion.

Kisaki quickly snapped out of it and got back to her senses.

Kisaki's POV: Oh shoot what did I just do? Ok Kisaki, just relax and forget about it. It's just your mind playing tricks on you...

"It's nothing…nothing." She shook it off. "So um where were we?" 

The two answered her back with confused looks and went on with the pointless joke.

Kisaki's POV: That was so close! Tito...oh how I miss you so much. Why did you have to go?

The red-head's smile turned into a frown. Her eyes now turned to Zuko who was obviously not engrossed with the joke his uncle had been sharing. Her gaze made her surroundings change and noticed how his complexion had transformed into the one she had grown up with all her life. 

Kisak's POV: He looks just like…no what am I saying?

"Hey sis, you up for a sparring session with me?" her brother's voice came out from Zuko's lips. It wasn't Zuko she was looking at anymore.

"It's not what it looks like!" she shut her eyes and hoped for him to disappear. She blocked all the thoughts from her troubled head and was surprise to still see her brother, Hinote waiting for answer. 

"You know I'm going to beat you fair and square" it was a challenged she couldn't refuse.

"Not if I beat your sorry little butt first Kuya!" she stuck her tongue at him.

"You watch your mouth!" Zuko raised himself from the table and was very surprise to hear that comment from her.

Kisaki slapped her mouth from saying anything else and couldn't believe what she had just done. Her face turned bright red with embarrassment and tears filled her beady red eyes. "Why is this happening to me!" scary thoughts filled her head.

"Kisaki is there a problem?" Iroh made sure his nephew was still in check. 

"I am so sorry….I wasn't myself I swear!" she tried fighting the tears in her piercing red eyes.

Zuko knew her intentions were not to offend him but had a feeling that she was hiding something from them. The words "Tito" and "Kuya" floated in his head. "What made you say those things in the first place?" he questioned her.

"You don't understand…" tears rolled down her red cheeks.

"There, there, child" the old man walked up to embrace her but she drew back.

"I need to be…" she chocked. "May I be excused?" she begged. 

"Why yes, of course." He felt bad that she refused his comfort. He knew deep in his heart that she needed to sort out some things.

"You can't just leave like that without telling us…" Zuko was cut off from his uncle.

"Let her go." He told him.

"Thank you." She bowed and slowly exited the place.

"Why did you just do that?" again Zuko was interrupted when the door flew open and saw a small head peaked in.

"Um thanks for dinner too." She said in a cold voice and left for good. 

"I demand to know what she's hiding." He clenched his hand into a fist.

"Patience my boy. The child just needs some time of adjustment and maybe some counseling will help." He patted his nephew on the shoulder. 

"We'll see about that." The prince had no time for patience and hoped to find the answers soon.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Speaking of "Kamayan", it's a Filipino term or technique of eating that has been existing for long periods of time. I enjoy eating with my hands…it makes me have benefit of the food being consumed on my plate especially if its fish. As you knew earlier, Kisaki is poor vegetarian while I'm only 70 who doesn't eat red meat like pork and beef. Well maybe a small ration of chicken and fish will do…see I need my protein to.

Oooh the latest featured episode of the show was just released! I'm off to watch it! I've been waiting for weeks and I sure hope it was worth the wait! I hope I'll have more time to work on chapter 6 which is all about firebending. Yap! Hope you enjoyed this…maybe next chap will be longer than usual. Don't forget to review peeps! I love review…even violent reactions (I know I can take)...enjoy yourselves and God bless always!


	6. Uncle Knows Best

Sorry for the 3 week delay. I tell you school's been killing me. I use the computer only on weekends so that explains the reason why it took me a while to work on this. It's just a short chap between Kisaki and Iroh. I couldn't decide how to entitle this chapter so yeah…I was in a hurry with this and you'll notice that it's not polished or presentable enough because it focuses more on the conversational type. You know what I mean so please bear with this. By the way, I was able to edit chapter 1!

I would like to acknowledge the death of Mako, the voice of Uncle Iroh who died of esophageal cancer last July 21 and yes it's very depressing news. A lot of peeps have been debating on whether the show will continue without him or that his voice will be replaced. I guess it won't be the same. Mako was a guy who contributed a lot to show-biz and has shared his voice as the hilarious and bizarre Uncle Iroh who brought us smiles and laughter...may his soul rest in peace…I dedicate this chap to him…

Reminder: Kisaki is a naïve twelve year-old and has no intentions with romancing with Zuko so please bear with that. Also…(Zuko is Hot!) LOL!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bruce Lee's Quotations…man I love that guy!

First…ahem Review Responses…

**Inominae: **Yeah I really worked hard on the vocabulary. Don't worry I won't be using POVs for Iroh and Zuko anymore. It was just an experiment. Thanks for reading again dude! See ya in the boards!

**Icies: **I tend to torture Kisaki a lot and put her in a lot of pain and misery but despite that things end up the unexpected or ironic. Thanks for even coming up with that pic, you really didn't have too dude! I love you for that! About Domnos, he'll be appearing sometime soon in the next chap or so. See ya in the boards when I can! Thanks for everything, Iceis! You rock!

**Candicethelovely123: **Sorry for the loooong update. School really does get in the way and I have exams coming up. Aww man, thanks for reading again dude! Ingatz palagi!

**Kiysta: **I couldn't think of a better name for the chapter title. Like most people mentioned it prospered in the start cause of the comedy then faded towards the end. Don't worry Zuko and Kisaki will get the chance to know more about each other…soon…and I'm sorry that I don't have the power to make them a pairing…hehe. I do kamayan occasionally and its fun! I thought it was a good idea to introduce the Philippine technique of eating. You are the only faithful reviewer and all the credit goes to you. Thanks so much for supporting this fic even though…you know…yeah! Catch ya with more emails and "stof" LOL! One more thing…you writing is way better than mine! Bwuahahahaha! God bless ya!

**Almostinsane: **Hey thanks loads for reading this fic not to mention the honest remarks on my writing skills. I hope to improve a lot by the end of this fic. Your fics rock and are very inspirational! Thanks for the support and hope you continuing on reading. God bless ya dude! I have a way with controlling the characters…trying to stick to the show.

**Miaka: **Aww man! First of all, thanx loads for the Kisaki fanart and also reviewing my fic! You have done a lot kaibigan! So you're in your rping mode huh? I could see that you're actually catching up with the show and its characters and stof…hehe. Remember dude, Kisaki is only 12 and there's nothing happening between her in Zuko…naming her was fun together with Iroh…the tea obsessed man! Come to think of it he never goes to the toilet but it does for me! Tea rox! cough I think he likes ginseng tea better!

Isn't kewl letting them do kamayan! Hmm Zuko as a gentleman? Lemme think…laughs with tears Possible? Thanks for reading dude! You're the best! See ya in scul! Were in war! You know what I mean…sigh God bless!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

**POV:** _After that incident I couldn't help but feel humiliated and depressed for the rest of the night. I locked myself in my room and cried myself to sleep but nothing seemed to keep my uncle and brother out of my head. I had never felt so alone before and knew it would take me forever to get over their death and even until now I still can't…I just needed to get away from all this._

The 12-year old trembled in bitterness with uncertainty in her pale face. She hugged both her knees together and continued sobbing until she had no more tears left to cry. The poor child had been forcing herself to sleep for the past hours and the fresh eye bags were there to prove it. _"What did I ever to deserve this…this misery?"_ It was devastating to know that she was the last existing descendant of the fire fox clan and that made her cry all the more. Her cold hands pulled the pillow that had a huge wet spot from the swelling of tears earlier. She shoved it to her face and brought a scream of pain…emotional pain that is and it somehow echoed throughout the room.

"_Think happy thoughts…" _she tried bringing herself back to the good times which instantly calmed her soul. She closed her eyes and reminisced those days she had with her family when they were still living. A scene took place in the forest where she and her brother, Hinote were focusing on the traditional firebending forms they were trying to master a week ago.

**Flashback…**

"Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless…" her uncle instructed with their breathing exercise before he allowed the action to begin.

"Empty mind, formless and shapeless…" Hinote repeated to himself as he slowly inhaled the air.

"Did you get that anak?" the old man turned to her niece who was focusing on her breathing.

"Um yeah…what he said." She got back to her senses and stopped what she was doing.

"Tito, can we just get to the forms already?" she said impatiently.

"Patience my young fire fox, we will do it when the time is right." He chuckled and watched as she folded her arms like that of a whining five-year old.

"Well you should hear more of Tito's quotes. They're killers I tell you." Her brother joined in.

"I don't really get most of them…seriously I don't." she said with baffled looked.

"Forms are a vital tool and even more significant than combat." Their uncle explained and motioned his arms into a square stance and watched as they followed his lead. "You put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a teapot, it becomes the teapot…

"See, Kuya he's doing it again!" Kisaki exclaimed and lost her concentration.

"Shh!" Hinote just rolled his eyes and ignored his annoying juvenile sibling.

"Now water can crash, drip, and flow...be water mga anak (my children)." Her uncle ended his series of quotes and continued on teaching them their forms. He predicted that it would take some time until his niece could actually appreciate his tactics.

"Wait a minute? Why are we talking about water?" she suddenly broke the silence.

"Never mind." Her uncle and brother nodded their heads and laughed.

**End of Flashback…**

The young fire fox's mind was still fresh and could actually picture herself performing the daily routine. Oh how she missed her training so dearly. Immediately, she brought herself to her feet and had to the urge to go out and get some fresh air instead of being cramped up in her cabin for the rest of the night.

She appeared on the upper deck of the ship and was surprised to see that no one stopped her because there was no sign of a crew member in sight. Her red eyes faced the open sea and the perfect crescent-shaped moon that was being displayed in the sky together with the sparkling stars. Kisaki erected her petite figure and slowly inhaled the air that was directed from the sea breeze floating across the dim horizon. The chilly wind from the ocean made her spine shiver a bit but that didn't stop her.

Both her fists were positioned under her stomach and lost no patience in reviewing her forms. She started off with a head cut to the left and brought her arms into a square stance then pulled her arms back and exchanged it with a flaming knife hand chop. She did the same thing on her opposite side and threw in a few basic kicks with the release of flames that exploded after they were set in the air. After that she circled her left foot forward and was now in a half-split stance together with her curved hands facing the invisible opponent.

Once settled, she performed a hook kick with fire sparking out from all directions like fire crackers and immediately stood up with her fists in the air. She circled her surroundings and did a few aerials (cartwheels with no hands required) and was no back in her ready stance with her fists under her stomach. She took a gasp of air and gave a slight yell to maintain her energy.

Sweat dripped down from her brow and the work-out was a success although she noticed she had attempted a few mistakes in the act due to her lack of practice. More or less she was satisfied yet she wished that her uncle and brother were there to witness it. For a while silence took over and Kisaki felt a strong presence fixed on her the whole time and was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want!" she sent a blazing fire ball at the stalker's direction.

The powerful fire general quickly absorbed the ball of fire until it extinguished. "That was quite something you got there." He shook his hands and stared at her with wonder. The force that was sent to him felt strong compared to Azula's attacks when he used to train her in that particular age. Another thing that caught his attention earlier was the explosions that burst out from the flames she discharged. It was quite rare for any firebender to possess that ability but he thought it was somewhat similar to controlling lighting.

"I'm so sorry General Iroh! I swear, I thought you were someone else?" She froze in horror and couldn't believe what she has just done.

"Save it my dear, there's no harm done." He shook the sleeves of his kimono that left some soot.

"So what are you doing up so early? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she stunned child wondered why he was present at this early hour.

"That begs the question, what are you doing up in the first place?" he eyed the girl with

suspicion.

"I just needed some fresh air." She sighed with relief.

"Sounds to me like you weren't getting enough sleep, am I right?" he gave a guess.

"I kept having these…nightmares. They won't seem to stop bothering me." It served enough to be the truth.

"Kisaki, you can tell me anything. Was it related to last night's event?" he placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Well sort of." She muttered under her breath.

"You looked so uncomfortable that you had to leave so soon?" he couldn't imagine why she had walked out of dinner last night.

"I'm sorry…it's just something came up." Her head lowered in shame.

"Would you mind telling me about it?" Iroh was eager to know about her burden.

"You'd think I'm mental or something." She rolled her red eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…because I thought that you and Prince Zuko were…were…" she choked.

"Your uncle and brother?" he gave a wild guess.

"How'd you know?" she gasped.

"Been there, done that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I could see in your eyes that you thought of us as someone you had known all your life." He presented his theory.

"Pretty much." She frowned.

"I understand what you are going through, my dear. I too, have last someone I loved." A frown grew on his face too.

"You did?"

"My one and only son…my dear Luten." Tears swelled up in his pitiful eyes.

"What happened?

"I lost him in the war at Bah Sing Sei some years ago." He explained and recalled the downfall of his life. _"We will meet again…soon enough."_

"I'm terribly sorry about your son, General Iroh." She said with a sorrow heart.

"From now on, call me your Uncle Iroh." He spoke as a tear fell from his eye.

"What gives me the right to call you that?" Kisaki was shaken by his words. Suddenly she was answered by a warm bear hug from the general and didn't know what to say. She recalled the time her uncle giving her his last embrace before they parted forever. Tears fell from her red eyes as she was still clasped in his largely protective arms and couldn't help but cry with him.

"Were the only family you have my dear and I assume that you still have any living relatives left?" he finally released her from his grasped.

"That makes the last of my kind." She ate her words.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant the last of my family line." She wiped her eyes.

"The funny thing is I tend to think of children as my own." He gave a slight laugh to cheer her up.

"You mean to say that I remind you of your son, Luten?"

"Well, you're getting there." He answered her with a smile. "You know I've always wanted a daughter too."

"Hehe...you're like my uncle. He never had any kids but thought of my brother and I as his own. Is that what you think of Prince Zuko too?" she mentioned.

"The boy has a shadowed past and since he is away from his father, it's my duty as his uncle to have a watchful eye on him." He explained. "Yes, come to think of it, I consider him as my own son."

"What happened to his father?" she asked with curiosity and wondered about the fate of the prince.

"Oh, my brother? They're not in good terms, unfortunately." He sadly answered.

"Why?"

"Let's just say this is confidential." He seriously wasn't in the mood for that topic.

"I understand General…"

"ahem Have you forgotten something?"

"Uncle Iroh…wow I can't believe I actually said it!" she giggled.

"For your information I'm a formal general so there's really no need to address me as that." He declared.

"Got it." She gave him a thumbs-up.

"So…why didn't you show off when you had the chance yesterday?" he smirked at her.

"Wait…what were talking about here? She gave him a blank look.

"You're firebending skills have really convinced me. You have a gift, my dear." He said with enthusiasm.

"Oh that…yeah." Her cheeks became red.

"You put on quite a show back there. Where did you learn such?" he questioned her.

"My Tito…I mean uncle was an instructor and taught my brother and I when we were young." She started.

"You're uncle must have been a master at firebending. I am amazed to see how he trained you as his niece." He said with awe.

"Well, he's the best I've seen next to my brother not to mention he's super strict and does not allow any disruptions when it comes to training." She added.

"What sort of training did you have?"

"There's this one time when I was five, he'd let me hang on to this branch of a tree and…"

"Was that part of your warm-ups?" he folded his arms.

"You could say that but the challenging part was he'd let me hold on for a long time. He even set the ground on fire underneath me, so he's sure I'd really hold on…that until I can't take it." She said with pride.

"That's pretty harsh." The old man was bewildered.

"You better believe it. And there's this one time.."

"Did your uncle also teach you how to explode things?" he suddenly brought up his personal insights.

"Um, no but he said that I was born with that ability." She explained.

"Fascinating. Any more surprises you want to show me?"

"That's pretty much it." She ended with a bow.

"Say, how would you like to join my nephew in one of his training sessions later on?" he offered her the advantage.

"Really! You mean it?" she beamed with delight. "I mean if that's okay with him?"

"Don't be shy. I know you want to." He teased her.

"Gee I don't know." She looked unsure.

"I'd be honored to train you as well." It has been a while since he taught the younger crowd.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this!" she embraced him and was now in the mood of hardcore, fierce firebender training that Zuko had been working on.

"With all this excitement and all, I do hope you didn't forget your duties as my tea bearer now did you?" his eyes turned to the blazing sun that slowly peeped out from the horizon. The minutes have passed very quickly and the dawn had finally arrived.

"Uh yeah absolutely…I knew that." She scratched her redhead to hide her guilty look.

"If you want to do your duty properly, you should do just a little more than that." He quoted and left her to proceed with her task.

"Say what?" until now she happened to take things literally and the former general was beginning to act like her beloved uncle. Her hand clutched the pendent she had hidden under her neck and took one more last gasp of air. "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless…like water." Her heart sparked up for the first time in days.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Sorry for the short chapter. You see, originally it was supposed to be longer but I decided to put it in two parts since I don't have the time to continue the other one and make it a whole. Hopefully I'll be able to release chapter 7 soon. Hope you enjoyed this, short yet sweet conversation between the two. My message for you guys is to never take anyone for granted cause one day you might not even get to see them so yeah. Thank God for our friends and family and provisions…don't forget to review. Thanks guys! God bless!


	7. Bending the Rules

Again sorry for the loooong delay! You can sue me if you want…kidding! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for this fic and I really put a lot of effort into this. It's long and quite detailed yet there are some parts lacking and need to be improved but more or less it's done! Hoot! Hoot!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Bruce Lee quotes as featured from the previous chapter. The one being mentioned here is a beautiful quote about fire. Bruce Lee rox!

Also I'd like to give full credit to Icies who happened to lend me her character Domnos. Who is this Domnos…read and find out…",) Thanks loads Icies!

**Warning:** You may witness OOC of a certain character (you probably know already who this is…) and insanity…please bear with this…enjoy the tragedy peeps!

Guys I love your feedback and reviews! It really enticed me to write this chapter! Again before we start…

**Review Responses:**

**Almostinsane:** Thanks for the review and being a faithful reviewer. God bless too",) Any new stories coming up?

**Katsue Ocharin:** Glad you liked this chapter more. Didn't know you had an account here. Yeah I know I was a bit sloppy on the surroundings and other details and more focused on the lines. I was pretty much in a hurry but I hope this chapter will be more convincing for ya.

**Sokka:** Thanks for reading it again bro! I enjoy the father /daughter themes or foster uncle/foster niece themes. Couldn't come up with a better idea and I'll put up your poem on the future chaps. Thanks for allowing me to use it. salutes

**Iceis:** Glad you like the title. It came up last minute. Originally it was suppose to be called "Uncle Iroh" since it's dedicated to Maku. May he rest in peace…Domnos will be making his first appearance in this chap…I can't believe it! Thanks for lending him to me. I'm just doing my work here even if it means torturing Kisaki…ok I'm bad. Please update your fic and I hope to hear more from it. You rock Icies!

**candicethelovely123:** It's okay dude and thanks for reviewing again. Oh yes let's celebrate since 1st quarter exams are over! Whoohoo! Ingatz! I'll keep updating you.

**Kiysta:** That's weird...I can't seem to picture Jake's Uncle I mean Grandpa...hahah! That's hilarious! You're mind must me playing tricks on you. Well Iroh's voice is not that easy to forget or maybe it is cause you know...Mako...may he rest in peace. Sweet adorable Zuko huh? Don't worry you'll be seeing more of him in this exclusive chapter...not to mention that he's gone wild or insane...like you say he always is! Bwuahaha! I hope you enjoy this and please tell me Zuzu gets out of character. Sorry for not getting to you at this earlier and thanks again for the continued support and being a faithful reader. God bless!

**Prince Zuko:** Sorry Zuko for the inconvenience or misunderstanding? I'm not the only one writing about you. points out to other authors Didn't mean to invade you're privacy either. Heard you're still working things out and figuring who you really are. I'll be patient about that. Well i gotta say fan gurls are annoying...really annoying! I know what you mean. Yes you're not in love with Katara, I can see that...and yeah...my apologies Prince Zuko bows What do you think of Kisaki though?

**Miaka:** Oh yes thanks for depicting the scene of them doing kamayan! It's awesome! You did it very well and added more humor to it! I made you laugh? Dude that's my job...well that chap was supposed to be funny and emotional at the same time...I can't help being an emo! You feel sorry for Kisaki...really? True, very true she's been through enough misery but there's more to come like in this chapter for instance. Well i don't think she can get over the death over her family...maybe temporarily...wait you gave me an idea! So you think Zuko was better looking before than now...bwuahah! You said he looks good in his drawings. Improving my English? I've already mastered it since birth except for the fact that I'm hard up wif some words...Thanks for everything! God bless dude!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

The blue skies reflected the raging waters below the ship and no clouds were in sight so there were definitely no signs of bad weather. The sea breeze blew through the hairs of the crew members who were attending to their duties on the upper deck of the ship. The

former general, Iroh walked cheerfully to the training area and was surprised to see his nephew who was about to start his daily work-out dueling with one of his trainers. The old man had a very good feeling about today's training that would be taking place later on with his tea bearer.

"Good morning, your highness." The target trainer greeted the prince.

"Let's not waste anytime and get on with this." Zuko didn't care to answer him with a bow like he usually did. He wore the typical sleeveless top that he was comfortable in and baggy pants that were fit for training.

"Yes, your majesty." The trainer positioned his legs in horse riding stance and waited for Zuko to do the same.

"Give me your best shot." He clenched his hands and brought up fire from his fists, waiting for the right moment to attack. The trainer sent him a flaming dagger and watched as the prince absorbed the blow only a few seconds it was released. After doing so he shifted his weight from the ground, set his right foot in flames and performed his famous deadly hook kick at his opponent who immediately fell to the ground in pain once his ankle got scorched up with the surprise attack.

"I'm glad you stuck to the basics, Prince Zuko." His uncle encored from behind.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm training." he narrowed his amber eyes at him.

"Is that how you greet your uncle in the morning?"

Zuko didn't say anything but gave his uncle a facial expression of apologizing for his disrespect towards him.

"Perhaps your trainer needs to take the day off." Iroh was convinced when he saw that his opponent couldn't tolerate the pain any longer.

"There will be no rest until I say so!" he snapped at both of them.

"I'm afraid we cannot risk anymore injuries to our crew." Iroh gave his defense.

"Fine then, call on the substitute…immediately!" the impatient prince ordered.

"I don't think that would be possible for he is still nursing his wounds that he had received from yesterday's session." The old man informed him.

"What? Don't you see Uncle, I can't afford to waste anymore time and…"

"You worry too much, my boy. In fact, I have already found a solution to this unfortunate situation."

"And who might this be." Zuko wondered with sarcasm.

"Why, the Dragon of the West of course." Iroh stripped off his robe and revealed himself wearing the fire nation armor that was hidden beneath him the whole time.

"Do I have a choice?" He folded his muscular arms and watched as his uncle dismissed his target trainer for the day.

Kisaki appeared in the front deck, clothed in her white kimono and held the tray with the general's morning tea on it served already in the cups. Her eyes turned to trainer who was uttering unpleasant words under his breath and could see that he wasn't in good condition as he passed by her.

"_What's with him?"_ she wondered with frightful eyes as he was limping off to the galley.

Iroh and Zuko finally took notice of her appearance. "Good morning, Uncle Iroh and…your majesty." She greeted them with smile.

"A pleasant morning to you, my dear." Iroh answered her with a warm bow.

"Since when did she start calling you that?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"That does not matter for now. The important thing is that the tea came just in time." He approached Kisaki who had set the cups on the table where the tea obsessed man had always prepared for his daily doses.

"This is not my day." The prince smacked his temples and wished that he had slept longer until noon instead.

The tea bearer picked up a cup of the warm substance and offered it to the prince with caution of course. "Would you care for some, your majesty?"

"What's this?" he gave her an awkward look.

"It's jasmine. I suggest you take while it's hot." Her red eyes didn't dare to look at him for she was still ashamed of her unexpected departure that took place last night.

"Not today." He refused and told her to give it to his enthusiastic uncle.

When Iroh had finished consuming the scrumptious hot liquid that was served with delight he returned his attention to his nephew who seemed to be waiting patiently. "Sorry for the delay, Prince Zuko but I have to admit…"

"That you have never tasted anything such as this…like you say everyday." He mocked him but it was one way to crack up the old man. "Can we get started already or am I just going to wait for you to finish another batch of your pathetic tea?"

"Why of course." He chuckled. "Before we proceed I'd like to introduce to you the new addition for the morning sessions. My dear, would you be kind to join us for today?" he smiled at the wunderkind who had been waiting for her cue the whole time.

"You have got to be kidding?" Zuko felt like fainting.

"Oh no, I'm serious. I think she will make an excellent fire bender just like you." He lightly elbowed his nephew on the shoulder. "Are you ready child for your first session?" He called for her attention.

Kisaki knew it was her moment of truth to push through with this. She had been dreaming of training on her own but it she felt honored and even more confident to be accepting this opportunity. She missed having her uncle and brother as her mentors but she tried to shut them out just for this time in order to attain her focus. She untied the cord of her white robe and set in on the chair where Iroh had sat earlier. _"Now you're speaking my language." _a smirk grew on her face.

OoOoOoOoO

"The first step in firebending is your horse stance and the breathing exercises." Iroh lead the two as he set both his feet in that desired stance.

"Uncle, do we have to…"

"There will be no interruptions!" he lifted a finger in the air to silence him.

"But…"

"Now, inhale…" he inhaled the air up his nose and watched as Kisaki and Zuko did the same. "And…and…and…" he fooled around. "And…exhale." He released the oxygen from his lungs through his mouth. The three repeated the exercise a couple more times.

After a while, the redhead started loosing interest and couldn't imagine how the prince was dealing with this routine that had been going on for the past five minutes. She nearly chocked on her saliva while swallowing a gasp of air and the horse riding stance caused her knees and joints to ache. Well she couldn't blame anyone for not being used to the training in a while.

"Kisaki!"

"What I do?" she got back to her senses and knew she was caught for not paying attention.

"Just a quick review, my dear. Your uncle must have mentioned this to you several times before…"

"Keep talking."

"Where does fire come from?" he asked her.

"_Wait? What did he mean by that? That question sounds so familiar?" _ she gritted her teeth and tried to recall the answer that she had to recite ever since she was three years old. "Fire comes from…from the heart." She gave a wild guess.

Iroh's smile turned into a frown after hearing this. "I'm sorry but that is incorrect."

"_How can I be so stupid? Think!" _ "Um the mind?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant fire comes from…within."

"Still incorrect my dear."

"Wait it's at the tip of my tongue. Fire comes from…"

"The breath! Fire comes from the stinking breath!" Zuko couldn't help but raise his voice.

"Very good answer, my boy but please watch you're words." He glanced at his nephew. "As you can see Kisaki, fire comes from the breath. I thought you already knew that?"

"Well you gotta understand, my uncle didn't really stick to the basics and skipped ahead in order for me to pursue the advance levels." She explained.

"What, was he like training you for the war or something?" the prince rolled his eyes. Having his uncle around with philosophies was just wasting his time all the more.

"That's no problem my dear and there's one more thing I'd like to add before we start."

"What now?" Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering." An insignificant flame appeared on his palm. "As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love become as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." The flames on his hand rose with passion then made it extinguish at his will.

"He's beginning to sound like my uncle." She whispered loud enough for only Zuko to hear but she got no response.

"Kisaki I'd love to see you work on your forms. Zuko would you mind teaching her the basics?" he glanced at his nephew who didn't look interested at all.

"Wait you want me to teach that low-life half-pint..." he wasn't aware of his words.

"Why not or would you like to carry on with more of my..." it was either that or Iroh would continue sharing more of series of philosophical quotes.

"Fine I'll handle her!" He covered his ears and pulled the child aside to save them from the torment.

"Excellent, my boy! I can see that you also want to excel in your teaching skills too." He took a seat and watched them from the distance. "Remember the basic forms I taught you." He shouted it out loud for both to hear.

Zuko just rolled his eyes and brought her near the rim of the ship and hoped that it would be more effective without his uncle interrupting unless he ends up approaching them himself. _"What did I ever do to deserve this?" _All he wanted was to train and work on his attacks and didn't really care if any of his crew were injured in the process. He wanted to become the best and be as good as his favored sister who was obviously the fire bending prodigy since birth. He knew that teaching Kisaki wouldn't change anything. It was just wasting his precious time yet he felt like he needed to do the task.

"For your age I recommend you with the appropriate stances and forms that will be necessary in order for you to achieve for today." He circled around and eyed her frail and petite figure.

"Do we get to spar?" she beamed.

"No, I don't think you're capable in doing so…yet."

"But…"

"Who's the teacher!"

"You are."

"And who will you obey?"

"You."

"Who?"

"You, your majesty." She sighed in defeat.

"Very well then, let's proceed with your forms. What I am about to teach you is complicated and simply needs a lot of deliberation." He positioned her body with his firm hands.

Kisaki just nodded her head and waited for further instructions.

"It took me months to master this when I was ten..."

"I'm twelve sir."

"Silence! Who gave you the permission to speak?" he scolded.

"Sorry."

Iroh shook his in annoyance and could see that his nephew wasn't as patient as he expected. He didn't really blend well with the younger crowd and was easily irritated by their presence. He paid no heed to the thought and continued sipping the remains of his jasmine tea that sooth his soul.

"Now position your feet together like this." He joined together his sturdy legs and watched her do the same. "Maintain your balance and focus on what I tell you." He closed his eyes and imagined himself back in his ten year old self again.

flashback

"From what I see you haven't been practicing your forms constantly." A younger version of Iroh stepped into the prince's chambers.

"Is it necessary I mean its no fun at all." The young boy who sat crossed-legged on his bed folded his arms in annoyance.

"I know that you are fond with blades but that does not mean I can stop you from firebending."

"No offense uncle but there's hardly any action in forms."

"I have taught both you and your sister all I can so that you will be ready to perform this in front of Grandfather Azulon. Azula seems to have mastered the different moves and perhaps you can too."

"Azula's a know it all. She thinks she's better than everyone." The prince rolled his amber eyes.

"Try not to put it that way, my boy. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay longer for I must attend to my duties as General and prepare for the siege at Bah Sing Sei." The man said with a heavy heart.

"But you can't just leave us, Uncle!" his pale face was struck with grief.

"Do not worry for I will soon return and by then you have improved in your bending."

"Yes uncle, I'll…I'll miss you." The two embraced and the memory faded off.

OoOoOoO

A few minutes later…

"I think I got it!" Kisaki had promptly memorized all the steps after Zuko had demonstrated them and followed his lead.

"Not bad. You pretty much got the stances, timing and movement correctly but you still need more time to work on it. " Zuko was surprised that she memorized the moves very quickly. "Keep practicing it for a week or so." memorize

"I swear I got it already!" she couldn't help but brag.

"Does that mean you're ready to perform it solo and with the release of the flames?

"Uh huh."

"We haven't even rehearsed that and if you're not careful, you can end up hurting yourself." He warned her like a father would do to most children.

Kisaki knew it wasn't going to convince the prince since he thought that she was knew to all this. Her pitiful red eyes turned to Iroh who was more than willing to approve of her performance. "You may do so Kisaki." He said from his place.

"But, Uncle she's just a beginner. It's clearly impossible that she was able to memorize each step that quickly." The prince still wouldn't allow it.

A few of the busy crewmates who were passing by saw the commotion happening between them and just kept quiet in order to figure out what they had been missing. They enjoyed eavesdropping whether they were rumors or gossips, as long as it entertained them.

"What do you say men, do you want to see Miss Kisaki put on a show for us?" Iroh grabbed their attention and waited for their responses.

The men gave each other a blank stare and couldn't say no for some reason. "We'd be honored to General." A random soldier by the name of Domnos answered on their behalf. He had a youthful complexion and didn't look much older than the rest of the men.

Kisaki at the moment was starting to get conscious with all their eyes fixed on the young bender. _"Okay Hisaki, you know the moves so focus…this is for you…Tito…Kuya, I'm sorry if you're not around to see this…" _she took one last look at her surroundings and paid attention to the forms she was about to deliver.

Zuko examined her movements and watched as she motioned to the desired stances and exploits that she was impersonating from his instructions. Her piercing red eyes were focused on the invisible target and you could tell that she was focused on her actions. Her hands and legs were firm yet they were able to coordinate when she needed to shift into the next position. Watching her shoot out the flames was very graceful to the men's eyes and he noticed a slight thunderous sound that was being released from each execution. At that moment she created a wave of fire and was able to circle it around her head several times and keeping it intact within her range and grasp. He pictured it all in slow motion and watched her every move and counted for a mistake but so far she was able to accomplish the task with only a few slight errors that weren't even noticeable. She then ended it by doing a jumping front kick in front of them with her right foot sparking out a the finishing touch of fire that exploded in mid air.

The crew couldn't help applauding and cheering for her excellent performance. It wasn't perfect yet she was able to execute well it in the first try. They were just thrilled to see a little girl firebend and to them it was rare to witness a child doing it these days especially when you have been journeying on a ship for the past two dull years.

"My you are a wunderkind, my dear!" Iroh cheered the most.

Kisaki's cheeks were now red yet she was delighted by their cheery and supportive comeback.

"You got it all wrong!" Zuko interrupted their cheery uproar and came up to her.

"I was just doing what you said." She put in plain words.

"_You'll never catch up." _Those piercing words struck the prince's heart and couldn't stop thinking what happened the day he executed the same moves in front of his entire family. To make things worst he failed in doing so and the scene where his mother tried to comfort him disappeared and was exchanged by rage and Azula's insults.

"Was there anything I did wrong?"

"Never mind…let's just forget about this." He turned away from her and couldn't stand her appearance any longer. He decided to keep his cool and not make a scene that would upset his uncle.

"I hope I didn't upset…"

"I said forget about this." He repeated in a stern voice and hoped she wouldn't bother him.

"You might want to tell them to attend to their duties." Iroh whispered to Domnos who nodded. He watched as the young associate dismissed the crew and allowed him to stay behind if things would get uglier. The two had a brief conversation between themselves.

Kisaki knew that there was something troubling the prince and she felt like she was the reason. _"I should have kept my mouth shut." _she cursed herself. She was angry at the same time and hated it when anyone treated her like a little girl. The feedback from Zuko was not giving her good results to maintain her positive confidence and was slowly beginning to feel guilt in her heavy heart.

"Kisaki, I'd like you to meet Cadet Domnos. He may be young but he's our second in command next to Lieutenant Ji." Iroh introduced him. Domnos had heard stories about the girl and her arrival on the ship. She was quite a feisty youngster and her odd looks were surely admired by everyone. He wanted to get to know better and according to Iroh she was an orphan with an unfortunate past.

"Nice to meet you um, Sir Domnos." Kisaki greeted and looked straight at him in the eye. She was not ashamed of the gash on her face anymore.

"You forms amaze me, Miss Kisaki." He reached out for a warm handshake.

"Uh thanks, I try." She scratched her head.

"I'll be assisting you in your training session and I hope to get to see more of your fire bending skills." He said in a jolly tone.

"_That's what I'm afraid of." _She answered him with a smile and didn't say anything else and turned her attention to the prince.

Zuko was very relieved to see that the viewers had left. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Why did he have to yell at her for doing something that bothered his past? He thought he had gotten over it and burnt that memory away. Just looking at the girl made him picture her as a younger version of Azula…his worst nightmare. "_Relax Zuko, she's just a child. A helpless abandoned low-life! She's not Azula! She's…she's…"_

"Zuko shall we resume with our training or are you…" his uncle got cut off.

"I'm up to it!" he rolled his eyes and was glad he decided to find a replacement for a target trainer. He just couldn't believe that Kisaki was still around and one more glimpse of her was starting to trigger him to return to the past. He shook it off and decided to proceed with the training he had been yearning for all day. But with Kisaki's presence was as pressuring as capturing the avatar and he hoped not to do anything that would upset him and his uncle.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

About an hour later…

Everything went pretty smooth for the past hour. Iroh watched from the distance as the three were shooting flames off their hands to the horizon and shifted to the opposite direction. They were all working on their offense and a combination of different flaming attacks. The smiles and smirks on their faces made his heart leap for joy and was glad things were finally working out with no disturbances, misunderstandings or violent reactions…yet.

The prince had been wrong all along and was actually taking pleasure in his time with Kisaki who happened to enjoy what they were doing. She was a fast learner and very advance for her age. Her moves were agile and swift especially her footwork that made her travel like a sly fox on two legs. What he really struck him the most were her explosive attacks that were blasted from her releases. He watched as she shot out another blow and the explosion echo to the never ending horizon.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he suddenly interrupted the fun.

The girl turned around and blew the loose bangs off her face. "I hope it's not bothering you cause if it is I'll…"

"No need to apologize for anything. It's just that I've never seen anyone with that sort of…gift you possess." He commented.

"Thank you, your majesty. I was born with it I guess." She couldn't help but blush.

"I think were ready to work on our defenses this time." Domnos grabbed their attention. "Are you up to it, your majesty?" he said a little nervous.

I think were ready, are you?" he turned to Kisaki who was twisting her tired arms to relieve the pain. For some reason she couldn't say no and wanted to get it over with. "Were going to spar too." He added.

Her heart lit up even more and couldn't believe the time had come. "Whatever you say, Prince Zuko." She bowed with a hidden smirk on her face.

"Very well then, as for you Miss Kisaki I suggest you rehearse on your blocks first." Domnos informed.

Excellent!" Iroh yelled from where he was and gave them the thumbs up.

"Blocks? Wait I thought we were going to spar?" Kisaki said a little disappointed.

"Yes but since you're new here we'd like to see you work on your blocking in order to defend yourself from the blows." Domnos explained.

"But…"

"I suggest you step aside for a while." Uncle Iroh called her because he knew that there was a duel that would take place between the two.

"Your majesty, would you have the honor with showing the first move." The lieutenant offered.

"I've been waiting all day for this." The prince wiped the sweat tinkling from his brow. He brought his aim up and discharged a powerful blow at Domnos who absorbed the flames and resulted to clearing his surroundings then answered the prince back with his attacks that didn't even bother his opponent.

Kisaki's beaming red eyes bounced back and forth at the two were in full combat mode and showed no fear of the violent attacks being thrown at each other. The moves that they were doing were traditional yet had a modern vibe. Absorbing instead of trying to dodge the flames was very alien to her though. Her uncle had never taught them to do that in defending themselves.

A few minutes had passed and two were as tired as ever but they didn't want to end too soon and continued on with the duel until decided to call it a rest. Kisaki and Iroh clapped for their breathtaking performance.

"I have never seen anything like it my boy. You're training has been an improvement for the past two years." Iroh applauded his nephew.

"Thank you, Uncle." He panted and took his damp shirt off to cool his upper body. "Great work out huh, Domnos." He patted his sparring partner on the back.

"Thank you for giving your time with us. You may be dismissed." Iroh allowed him to retire to his quarters for some rest.

"It's been a pleasure General Iroh and same to you, your majesty and it was nice meeting you too, Miss Kisaki. I do hope we get to train more often." He gave them a salute and made his exit.

"Nice meeting you too. See ya around!" Kisaki waved until he was out of sight. "Prince Zuko?"

"Yes?" he answered her in smooth tone.

"Do you think I'm capable in sparring with you like…right now?" it felt like an awkward question to ask.

"Go on." Iroh urged his nephew.

"That was pretty rude of you to ask at a time like this but I wouldn't mind at all." He grinned.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah why not." He took a gasp of air to gather up his remaining energy and walked up to the center where the duel had taken place earlier. "You coming or are we going to wait all day?" he folded his arms with a smirk on his face.

Kisaki didn't say anything and walked up and stood a few feet away from where he was standing. _"I can't believe this is happening?"_ It was like she was going to spar with her brother. _"Those were the good times."_ a smile grew on her face.

"What are you smiling for?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"I was not…was I?" she bit her lip and stopped imagining him as her older sibling who was long gone.

"I'll be going easy on you so all you have to do is block…"

"Were doing blocking? I thought we were…"

"Well get there. You just have to be patient, understood?"

"Yes Prince Zuko." She sighed.

"I'll be sending you an attack and I expect you to defend yourself, simple as that."

"I guess I can do that." She took a few steps backward and was now in a fighting stance.

His arm discharged a faint fire ball toward her direction. Kisaki's brought up her hands in front of her face and tried to imitate the movements for blocking but soon her vision suddenly grew in slow motion. It was like she wasn't in control of her actions and saw the flaming sphere coming at her so she stepped aside and saw it pass her by inches.

"That was marvelous my dear but you were supposed to be block instead of dodging it." Iroh commented.

"What just happened?" Zuko said a little irritated.

"I…I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry it's just that I'm new this." She explained herself.

"You saw the way we defended ourselves right?"

"Yeah and I mean yes, your majesty." She lowered her head.

"Well that's the way we fire benders should be doing it. You absorb as if it was from your own source." He motioned her hands to get what he was talking about. "You got it?"

"I think so."

Zuko could see that she was not use to this kind of style. "Allow me to demonstrate." He took a few steps back. "Now give me your best shot and I mean your strongest." He looked serious.

"I don't think I can…"

"If you want to learn then do it!" he raised his voice.

"I'm afraid I might…"

"What are you waiting for? Do it now!" he ordered.

"But…"

"You're weak!"

Hearing this ticked her off. "I'm not weak!" flames grew on her right palm and threw in her most powerful blow at him. There was no time for Zuko to even bring up his hands and saw in horror as the attack exploded in his face and the force sent him flying to the railings of the ship and nearly fell to the sea if he hadn't grabbed hold of the railings.

Kisaki just stood there in horror and couldn't believe what she had just done. Iroh dropped his cup of tea and rushed to help his nephew before he would loose his grip and fall. "Zuko are you alright?" he grabbed his hand and pulled his nephew back on board.

"_You'll never catch up!" _the phrase ran through his head once more and saw his younger sister standing a few feet away. Zuko's rage grew to ninety-nine degrees and was angry as ever. "Let go off me!" he shoved his uncle to the side and ran towards Kisaki with fury in his amber eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Prince Zuko…I didn't mean to…" she started backing off as he came closer. Her face had become pale and her body was stiff from being petrified by his angered presence.

"Were you trying to kill me!" he caught up with her.

"He didn't mean it that way. We all know that it was just an accident." His uncle tried to keep things under control.

"Stay out of this!" he roared.

"Please have mercy…it was an accident I swear!" tears welled up in her pitiful red eyes.

Zuko didn't see any red eyes or her features anymore. What he saw was the familiar smirk on his sister's face and her amber eyes narrowed at him. He couldn't help but see her that way.

"Don't make me hurt you…"

"_What's the matter Zuzu? You scared to hurt a little girl like me?"_ the familiar juvenile voice rang in his head.

"_Shut up!" _he answered back in his thoughts.

"_Oh that won't be a problem. It's obvious you'd never do it cause you're weak like uncle."_ His sister rolled her devilish eyes.

"_How dare you say that!"_

"_Uncle's a quitter and a loser like you." She stuck her tongue out and continued throwing more insults._

"_You take that back, Azula!"_

"_Make me!" _the words seemed to have appeared from Kisaki's lips even though she wasn't saying anything.

He shut his eyes and tried discarding all the painful memories that were hitting him but the more he tried to worse it got. It was just an illusion he had to get rid off but due to his rage, he lost control of himself.

"_What have I done? I blew it! I almost got him killed! I shouldn't have fired at him! Why did I fire at him! I knew it was gonna come to this! Tito, Kuya, what should I do?" _scary thoughts ran through Kisaki's head.

"YOU!" he fired a scorching fireball that missed her by inches.

Kisaki just stood her ground and waited for the unexpected. She prayed that this wouldn't continue or involve getting anyone hurt. She wished that she hadn't joined in the first place and knew everything was her fault. "I'm sorry…" her lips trembled.

The word didn't have effect on him at all and was dying to give her a taste of her own medicine. With his blistering fists in the air he released everything at her the redhead. "You filthy little maggot!" he continued throwing flaming daggers and far range attacks at her. Kisaki's surroundings slowed down a bit and the only thing she heard were her echoing heartbeats. Each step she made allowed her to evade the blows that tried to hit her. She side stepped and flexed her body to avoid getting hit without thinking. It was somehow all involuntary when she did this.

"Please! I didn't mean too…aaah!" she dropped to the metal floor as a heat wave past overhead and felt the burning sensation passing through her bloody red hair.

"Azula always lies…Azula always lies…" Zuko kept repeating to himself. "Liar!" he squatted and performed a hook kick that drove more flames at her direction.

Kisaki didn't think twice and rolled out of the way from being fried. She got immediately got up and ran for her dear life, confused and scared to death. Zuko quickly followed without hesitation and would not stop unless she was put down.

The word "Azula" had been yelled a several times and she had no clue what he was talking about. The two ran across the entire ship and came to a point where some men had gotten hit instead. Iroh had been trying to catch up with them and ordered the crew to stop his insane nephew from hurting anyone else. What he was really worried about was Kisaki and why she wasn't fighting back. It all made sense to him now. Zuko despised her because she had the image of Azula and he couldn't say no to that. _"This is not my day." _He gasped for air and tried tracking the two.

Kisaki ran like she had never did before and her legs and joints were starting to ache not because of the running. It was something far worse than that and the throbbing pain was bothering her at this moment. She stopped for a while and to her surprise saw no sight of Zuko or anyone else around the area she was in. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or worry all the more. It was like he disappeared or maybe gave up the chase that lasted for quite some time.

**POV:** _I never knew it would have gotten to this, I swear I didn't mean to hurt him. Why did I do it? I didn't even have the guts to fight back…I don't why? My only form of defense was for myself to run and dodge all his attacks. I've never seen him react that way before. He kept yelling and calling me Azula for some reason and I could see that he's gone totally wild. I ran and ran and lost count of how many times I rounded the ship. Everything was happening to fast! There had to be a way to escape from this but how? And to make things worst I started feeling weak…very weak._

All of a sudden, her stomach hardened when she felt a powerful force of heat from behind. Her legs were too tired to even make her dodging movements. Flames suddenly grew in her weary red eyes and instantly she was able to recoil at the direction from where it came from.

Zuko saw his own source coming at him in an instant he extinguished it with his bare hands. Smoke steamed from his hands as he was face to face with his target. "Azula." He muttered under his breath.

"Please don't hurt me." Kisaki fell on her knees and was now in deep pain. Her aching legs had somehow affected and spread out through her entire body. Her bangs covered her pale face and sweat continued tinkling down and faint breathing followed.

"Right where I have you." He was ready to take her head on when something struck him. Azula's features vanished and realized what he had been doing to her. "Wait, you're not Azula." He got back to his senses and lowered his muscular arms. _"What have I done? I could have killed her if she hadn't defended herself against me…no this can't be happening!" _he slowly approached her with trembling arms.

With her remaining strength she had left, she crawled backwards to avoid close contact with him. She was terrified that she would end up hurting him and herself if she used her bending to defend herself once more. The pain in her body subsided for sometime and was able to regain full conscience.

Zuko could see that she didn't want her near him and failed to reach out to her. He saw fear and pain in her pitiful red eyes and her face was covered with her fiery red bangs that also hid her gash. "Listen I'm not going to…" He stretched out a helping hand.

"Enough is enough!" Iroh interrupted the scene and had the men take hold of Zuko before he had a chance to even get hold of her. The distressed prince didn't even flinch or try to escape for he was struck by grief. "Ki…Ki…" he choked with tears in his eyes.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Ok you can blame Kisaki or Zuko…I don't care! Told ya he'd get out of character. Wow this must be the longest chapter I've written in the entire fic except most of them are short paragraphs. What Kisaki performed earlier were the same forms that Azula and Zuko did in front of Azulon as seen in Zuko Alone. It was quite difficult to explain the movements but I hope you got the idea.

I can't believe I'm done! I did it! I did it! Thank GOD! Whoohoo! Honestly it took me a month to start and complete this! stops celebrating Now how am I gonna deal with the next one…awww man. Oh well I'll do my best to update soon. Hope you enjoyed the violence and action! I'll be taking up Wushu! Don't forget to review…God bless!


	8. Storytelling With the Crew

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! It's been like what…over a month since I got back to work on this awesome fic! Sorry for the delay…again! I've seriously been occupied with a lot of things and most stress and boredom gets in the way. **

**I bet you're all wondering when Kisaki will actually morph into her fox form. Well it's coming soon and you don't wanna miss it! This fic takes place during the Fortune Teller episode and you must be wondering why Zuko didn't appear cause it takes place in this fic…whoahahaha!**

**From the lack of time I have I can only give brief review responses. Short and sweet! Thanks for the support guys! The previous chap was very successful and I hope it turns out the same in this…ahem**

**Honorable mention: To Icies for lending her OC Cadet Domnos! All the credit goes to her! Hope you guys enjoy him as much as I do. I don't own him…Icies does…hehehe!**

**To Shirobara for lending me Doctor Suoh…you must be surprise why I gave him that position. Everything was so last minute.**

**To Ma'am Sofia (a first) for lending me her character Kujiro…plus points? Thank you for motivating me to write more and you're an awesome writer!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sokka:** Well bro, if you were in that situation you'd probably kick Zuko's butt! I need to work on fighting scenes because I love the battlefield!

**Iceis:** Dude first of all I'd like to give full credit to you for allowing me to use your Oc Domnos. I needed him especially for this chapter. By the way, how is his character? Did I get him right? Yes please do work on your fic and update me about new things. Thanks loads Icies! You rock!

**Andreea:** I know how you're feeling when you're not really in the mood. I wasn't in the in writing this but I decided to finish it for you guys! I couldn't stand abandoning this fic for weeks. Hope you're doing good!

**almostinsane:** Yes I made Zuko psychotic on purpose or is it just his natural self? Aye anyone? Thanks for reading again dude! God bless!

**stfu n00b:** Well thanks for being honest about what you had sent. It made me think a lot. That's all I can say.

**candicethelovely123: **Aww man I can't believe second quarter is on its way! Time runs too fast! Noooo! The horror! Please have mercy on us! shudders thanks for the review too.

**LadyHailey:** Thanks for reading even if it was just the first chap and most importantly thank you for doing the awesome coloring on Kisaki! You rock dudette! I lost count of my gratitude for you!

**Prince Zuko:** Sorry if I can't help but write these things. Don't worry you won't be appearing in this chapter since you want to work things out on your on for now. Hehehe! Hope I'm not bothering you that much.

**Shirobara:** Dude I am so glad you read this and actually enjoyed it. Maybe by the end of this fic you'll really be familiarized with Kisaki. Please get started on yours and thanks a bunch for reading every chapter! See ya in school Bara-chan! GB! Mwuah! You mean Zutara…shudders LOL!

**Kiysta:** Dude just in time! I'm glad you liked this the best! Yeah I noticed too that I have some errors and stof that I need to work on. I've already answered most of your questions. Whatcha mean Zuko's welcome in ya house? Hahaha! Your welcome to give me all the suggestions you want. Yes this fic does take place in season 1 and sooner or later the truth shall be revealed! Bwuahahahaha! choke Anywayz thanx for readin' and God bless! salutes

**Miaka:** Yeah Zuko should be harsh on her. It's his nature…ok I'm mean and I'm proud…joke! Finally I update this! Thanks again for everything! See ya in school duuude and exams are near! Aaaah! Were in war again! Nuuuuuuuu! God bless dude!

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS**

Immediately after the chaos was put into a stop, gloomy gray clouds appeared from nowhere and resulted to a downpour. Everybody rushed back to their quarters while Zuko was taken to the planning room where he received some counseling from Iroh but he declined and stormed off to his room without any explanation. Kisaki was carried off to her bunk and decided not to come out for some time so she wasn't able to serve Iroh's midday and night time tea. The rest of the day had been so depressing and gave everyone a hard time attending to their duties. No one was sure if it was the strong rain that bothered them or the incident that had taken place earlier but what ever the dilemma was thought lasted for a long hours or maybe days.

That night no one was present at the dining room and there was still no sign of Kisaki or Prince Zuko. Iroh was feeling the most uncomfortable as well as not having his tea for the past hours. He was worried about his nephew and tea bearer's absence and hope to amend things back to where it was but he decided to give them sometime alone especially Zuko. He was more than upset with his nephew's actions towards Kisaki. He realized that she could have fought back in order to defend herself and wondered why she didn't in the earlier when she had the chance. Zuko must have put too much pressure on her that she ended up sending him an explosive attack and that's what triggered him to lose control of his will. He noticed now that Kisaki did have the resemblance of his niece, Azula when she was about her age. It haunted him too and had to agree with his nephew's point of view. He didn't despise her the same way Zuko did, instead he never appreciated her actions even if she was a fire bending prodigy like his father, Azulon.

He knew that Zuko had been jealous of her, even before he was exiled and disowned by his own father and only allowed to return to his country by seizing the avatar for the past two years. He decided that it was also his calling to accompany and assist his nephew who had nothing but a weary future and doubt that his brother would accept him back with avatar or no avatar. He picked up his chopsticks with trembling hands and then tossed it the wall of the room and proceeded in eating his dinner with his hands. He hoped it would replace his thoughts of loneliness and glumness.

The rain had decided to slow down the next day, giving the crew an easier time in their daily tasks. It seemed like a miracle when Kisaki appeared from the galley, wearing her white kimono and carrying a tray of Iroh's morning tea. She dropped it off at the front deck where the old man usually took his doses while watching his nephew's training that obviously didn't occur today.

Iroh was surprised when he spotted a tray of his favorite jasmine tea once he arrived at his favorite morning spot but saw no sign of the tea bearer. _"Perhaps she'd like to join me for breakfast."_ He thought. But first he took a seat and drank one of the cups. "How remarkable! A whole new record without tea for twenty hours." He had never felt so relieved and took another sip.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"My dear, how are you feeling?" he gave a gentle knock on her door. There was no reply. "I know you're in there." He waited for a response and he heard groans.

"Is there something wrong with the tea?" a faint voice answered.

"Oh no, no no. My jasmine was fine, thank you." He rubbed with his warm belly. "Do you mind if I can come in?"

The door was pushed open and allowed the faint light to brighten up the dark room where she had been bunking ever since her arrival. She didn't wear the white kimono anymore and was revealed wearing the foreign attire from the time she was found. She had a difficult time hiding the guilty look on her pale face. Even though she looked exhausted and mentally disturbed she managed to look decent with her bloody red hair up in her juvenile pigtails and keeping her room tidy.

"Is there anything else you need Uncle Iroh?" she asked and saw that he carried a tray of fresh fruits that was prepared to be her breakfast. She forced a smile and could see that he was concerned.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast."

"Uh sure it's not a problem." she took a step into her room and sat down on the cold floor.

"Of all places my dear, why here? Some fresh air will do you good."

"Look I don't want to sound rude or anything…it's just that…I don't want to be around your nephew…maybe not today." She sighed and hugged her knees.

Iroh followed her inside, laid the tray on the floor and sat down beside her. "About yesterday, it wasn't you're fault."

"Of course it was! You saw what I did…I could have killed him." She shook her head and allowed the loose bangs to hide her expression.

"It was nobody's fault." Iroh clarified and wrapped an arm around her.

"But…but none of this would have happened if I didn't…" she choked on her tears. "You saw the look on his face."

"You have to understand that my nephew has some serious physiological issues that need to be dealt." he deeply sighed.

Kisaki didn't say anything for sometime and could never get the scene out of her head and there was one thing that questioned her the most. "Who is this Azula? Why did he keep calling me that?" she suddenly asked.

The old man turned his back and didn't know how to tell this to her. He wasn't in the mood to explain things and wondered why she had to bring it up. "Now where do I start?" he scratched his head. "All I can say is that she is his sister, his younger sister that is and unfortunately they were not in good terms either."

"Oh, I see." She took a bite of her mango and couldn't imagine Zuko having a sister.

"You see, when he saw you executing your forms he immediately saw you as Azula and I eventually spotted envy in his eyes."

"Why would he be jealous of me? He's such an excellent bender like my brother…well that's the way I see things."

"Not as advance as his sister. I hate to admit this but she's a firebending prodigy." He sighed.

"Meaning she was better than him?"

"I'm afraid so." He frowned. "But Zuko has been improving this past two years and perhaps he is in the same level as she is. Well…except for the fact that he has not mastered lighting yet which should only be used during emergencies."

"You can bend lightning?" her red eyes lit up for once. "Will you teach me one day?"

"I do not think that is a wise idea at the moment, my dear." He had the right to say no.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat but was still interested in it.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

Kisaki was able to serve Iroh more tea and stick to her schedule the entire afternoon without being told what to do. She was afraid at first because she feared of bumping into the prince and didn't want to start havoc on the ship once again.

Iroh had invited her for dinner although she refused to eat and decided to serve his evening tea instead and have a little chit-chat about other things like tea and tried not to indulge themselves into the topic of "firebending" or "Azula." The tea bearer watched the old man eat with his fingers and was beginning to be an expert at mashing and scooping his food. She wondered where the chopsticks were and was still interested in learning to use the certain instrument that "normal" people use in eating.

"So um are you done with the tea?"

"Are done trying to starve yourself?" he joked.

"It's okay I'm not really hungry." She still refused and placed the cups and teapot back on the tray. "It's getting late…I guess I better go now."

"I do not think it is wise to retire with an empty stomach." He advised her and she just answered him with a half smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're…you're like my uncle. See in you in the morning, Uncle Iroh." She said with tears in her red eyes and left the room.

Kisaki was more than a tea bearer to the old man and his role as a mentor made him feel proud of himself, the same way he felt about Zuko and Luten. He wondered why he hadn't given his attention to his nephew and the prince was probably glad he didn't butt into his business.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

Kisaki scurried down to the galley and spotted the crew members dining and she sensed that they were disappointed about a certain topic that was being discussed. She made her way to the kitchen unnoticed and found a spot where she could get a good glimpse of their conversation.

"A week has passed and there's still no sign of the avatar's whereabouts?" Lieutenant Ji banged his on the table and made it shake a bit.

"Great, how are we supposed to explain this to prince moron…" one of the guards who was supposed to be on duty groaned.

It was only now that they realized the presence of the young girl who was standing near the bordering of the kitchen. "Shh! If you're not careful the kid over there might squeal on us."

"How dare you address the prince in that manner. It's disgraceful!" Cadet Domnos interrupted.

"Who made you in charge Domnos?" the guard couldn't believe that he was assigned a high rank and authority at such a young age.

"Ahem, you mean second in command." He cleared his throat.

"Whatever."

"Listen if we all work together we wouldn't be acting like such morons waiting for something to happen." The teenager got everyone's attention.

"Aren't we all?" everyone chorused.

"I can't take it anymore! This expedition and voyaging is too much for all of us! It ain't fair to our friends and families we had to leave behind. You know this will take a while until Prince…Zuko will actually grab hold of the avatar…" another guard couldn't help but bring his feelings out.

Kisaki heart skipped a beat after hearing this and resulted in exploding the contents on the tray causing her surroundings and herself to be covered in soot. She started coughing and dusting off the soot from her white kimono that was now charcoal black. She wasn't aware that all eyes were on her now.

"What just happened?" Lieutenant Ji approached her with suspicion and to see if she was alright.

She picked up the remains of the fragile contents that were nothing but shattered embers and was now in shock and red embarrassment. "I didn't mean it!" she freaked. "Please don't tell Uncle Iroh…" she begged.

Ji nodded his head and helped the poor girl up to her feet. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" he whispered only for her to hear.

"What's it look like to you?" she rolled her eyes. "I just came back from serving tea that's all." She tried to sound innocent.

"I'll buy that." He crossed his arms.

"Miss Kisaki, since you are officially one of the crew now would you care in joining us." Domnos offered from where he was seated.

"Well…I…um…" she continued dusting the soot of her robe.

"Just as long as she doesn't blow anything else." Ji laughed and escorted her to their table and gave her a seat next to the young cadet.

"Don't be shy, we don't bite." One of them said and could see she was tense.

"Make yourself at home kid." he patted her in the back. The person seated next to him eventually gave her a pinch in the cheek. Another one ruffled her bloody red hair. The men seemed to be amused with having a child around them for a change.

"Hey!" She rubbed her head and cheek at the same time. It was starting to get irritating but she just shrugged it off and was pleased with their kind hospitality and humor. She felt appreciated for once and so relaxed.

"You hungry kid?" one of the guards who she had attacked a few nights ago asked. His name was Kujiro and he had muscular build.

"Well…I…."

"Here's the special tonight." The chef offered her a bowl of their leftover dinner which was just soup with low-quality noodles and bits of vegetables that had been dumped carelessly.

She felt her stomach grumble as she inhaled the delicious smell of the helping. "Gee thanks." She moved the bowl closer to her side that was also accompanied by chopsticks. "So how do I eat this with chopsticks?"

The men hollered in laughter at her comment. "You sound like my two year-old daughter. Go ahead, Miss Kisaki, bottoms up." The former tea bearer teased.

"You're kidding right?" an eyebrow was raised.

The chef finally spoke. "There are no rules around here. Your welcome to dine with us anytime and hopefully you'd teach us your finger eating technique…"

Kisaki's mouth dropped open. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"General Iroh was very amused by it when you dined with them and he told me and I told them. This ship isn't that big to keep such things." The chef explained.

"Man things to get around here that fast." she slowly brought the bowl to her lips and sipped the savoring warm liquid.

The men gazed at her and her presence reminded them of their daughters and little sisters that they had to leave behind in order to assist and pay full service in finding the avatar. Kisaki was as conscious as ever yet her hunger took most of her attention. Earlier she heard the one of them mention about capturing the avatar and she nearly chocked on the noodles that slid down her throat.

"So um what's your purpose in this ship?" she asked each of them who just answered her with depressing looks.

"It's quite a long story Miss Kisaki." Domnos was brave enough to speak up for them. "Most of us were hand chosen by Prince Zuko to join him journey this past two years in order to search and capture the avatar."

"He what!" she banged her fists on the table and her hands were suddenly filled with smoke ready to burst into flames. She couldn't believe this! Anger raged inside her and felt so foolish for not knowing this the entire time she was aboard.

"Is there anything wrong?" some asked at once while the others terrified by her actions. The rest just gave her a blank look and she tried her best to keep her cool. "I'm so sorry for that." She apologized in a cold voice and closed her fury red eyes that were sparkling with flames.

"As I was saying we were all forced to leave our loved ones back home. We've recently spotted the avatar in the South Pole but unfortunately he was able to escape a couple of times giving us much more of a difficult task then it was before." Domnos continued.

"And by capturing him is our only ticket in returning back to the fire nation." Ji added.

"But why would he want to capture him? For what reason?" her eyes narrowed.

"Oh here we go again." a crew member sank on his seat.

"I'm listening." She inserted her loose bangs behind her ears in order to have eye contact with each of them. She was desperate to know. "Why does Prince Zuko want the avatar so badly?"

"It's quite complicated. You see the boy is currently in exile from our mother nation…" Ji started.

"Exiled!" the girl couldn't believe it.

"Yes, he was exiled. He had committed a deed that happened to offend the firelord."

"His father?"

Everyone answered her with a nod. "To make the long story short, he was banished from the royal family and staying in the fire nation and can only return if he captures the avatar. He recruited us rejects from the war and we all thought that it was clearly impossible since the avatar had disappeared even before the war had started."

Kisaki's stomach was now in knots and couldn't believe any of this. It made sense to her but she really wanted to know more.

"Luckily, he appeared in the South Pole and is accompanied by two Southern Water Tribe companions who travel with him to the North Pole in order to master waterbending. He is considered the last airbender since most of them were wiped out." Domnos added.

"Last airbender." Tears welled up in her red eyes when she also thought that she was the last of her kind. She was upset because the avatar had already started with his task to end this war and here she was stranded in a fire navy ship with people wanting to capture him. If her brother or uncle were around at this time all these men would have been slain without question but she was different and didn't believe bloodshed was the answer to this. "So where is he now?

"We have no clue and we don't how the prince is going to handle this? You have to understand that he's been through some circumstances that destroyed most of his identity."

"Do you mind telling me his story?" she asked.

"Miss Kisaki, what you are about to hear should never be spoken of and should remain in between this walls." The lieutenant said with a serious tone. "The information was shared by General Iroh himself."

"Yes sir, lieutenant." She gave him a salute.

"Um that wasn't necessary." He and the men chuckled by the way he was addressed.

"Oh right…go on then."

"Now where do we start?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to share this tale since I was one of the witnesses in that event. It all happened some years ago in the planning room of the fire lord's palace. I was just a young cadet in training who happened to eavesdrop in one of their meetings. The generals and their comrades were strategizing on a siege in one of the regions in the earth kingdom. I overheard one of the generals say…"

"_The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here.__A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division."_

"_But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" another representative spoke out._

_  
__**"**I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?" he gave his point._

"Honestly what they were planning to do was cruel and gladly with my free will I wanted to appear and stop this nonsense but then someone who never attended meetings such as this already stood up and gave his defense."

"_You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them? A younger version of Zuko interrupted when he wasn't supposed to. _

"Wow he really said that?" Kisaki had been listening to every single word.

"Yes, his words had insulted the general and to his disappointment and disrespect the prince was forced to challenge the general as his punishment." Domnos added.

"Agni Kai." All the men chorused.

"What's an Agni Kai?" Kisaki could tell that it sounded harsh.

"It's a fire duel between two opponents who fight to decide on whose opinions are of worth. Sometimes either one of them would die and the last one standing proves his point. It is one of the ancient customs still being practice for us firebenders." Ji explained to her.

"Prince Zuko showed no fear and was ready to challenge the general but when he turned to face him, he was misunderstood to see that it was the fire lord who had taken the general's place. Not only had Zuko spoken against the general's plan but it had brought disgrace to the Fire lord Ozai and and the poor boy was left with no choice but to duel with his own father."

The girl felt shivers running down her spine and throughout her body she started to feel the aching pain once again. She bit her lip to ignore what was going on with her and hoped that they weren't paying attention to her.

"_Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko begged for forgiveness.___

"_You will fight for your honor." His son's words had no affect on him and approached the young man._

_  
__"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." The boy pleaded once more and this time on his knees._

" _Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" his father raised his voice and could see that he had no time for amendments. He stopped in front of his son who begging for mercy under his feet._

"_I won't fight you." The prince said in tears._

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Were Ozai's last words and the scene turns blank with Zuko's painful shriek echoing in the background?_

Hearing this made her limbs go numb and her face turn pale. Once again she felt the familiar pain distributing to all parts of her body and was beginning to loose consciousness. "_What's happening to me?" _She tried her best no to make a scene but the men could see that she was not comfortable in her position.

"Miss Kisaki are you alright?" Domnos laid his hand on her warm forehead and was starting to worry.

"Of course I'm alright…I've never felt better." She lied and tried to sit up straight but once she moved the aching pain had gotten worse. _"Please let it disappear!"_ She was already screaming in the back of her head and wished she hadn't gone here in the first place. Slowly the aches began to ease and disappear.

A doctor by the name of Suoh approached the shaking girl and examined her. He laid his hand on her forehead that gave him a result of the normal body temperature and her face was beginning to fill with color again. It was like nothing had happened. "She's perfectly in good condition. I must assume though that she's also in a state of depression. Is that right, Miss Kisaki?"

"Me have depression?" she denied. She was glad that her body was back to normal and wondered why it kept attacking her like that without warning. "Maybe I am depressed about something…or a lot of things." She sighed.

"Who isn't?" The men sighed in their places and reminiscedthe days when they were still living back home with their loved ones.

Kisaki heart was struck by grief after starring into their long faces. _"I guess not all firebenders are that ruthless."_ She thought to herself but she still had second thoughts because her uncle had warned her about them ever since and declared that they were the enemy. Come to think of it, how could she call them enemies since she too was also a firebender. "So what do you guys think of the war?"

"Like we wished we never existed or better yet it should've never started in the first place!" Ji couldn't help but let the tears fall. "A lot of people from the other nations were killed but truly we also are the victims. It's like the fire lord never cared for his people…he only care about power like his grandfather Sozen."

"It runs in the family." Kujiro butted in.

"May I ask who is this Azula, Zuko…I mean Prince Zuko keeps talking about?" she finally brought up the topic and hoped to get the juicy details from them.

Everyone stopped the discussion and all eyes were focused on the floor or towards a random spot. Silence filled the whole galley and only their heavy heartbeats were heard and felt. "Why did she have to bring this up?" one whispered to another.

"Was it something I said?" she waited for any response.

"Azula is…is…" Kujiro stuttered.

"The princess of the fire nation and sister of Zuko." She helped finish the sentence.

"How do you know this?" the chef exclaimed.

"Like you said, this ship isn't big enough to keep such things." She recalled what he mentioned earlier.

"You really want to know?" Domnos raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Why, was she a royal pain in the butt?" she joked.

The men answered with laughs but were back to their serious selves. "She is the most favored being in the fire nation next to her father. Her personality is similar to him and is the complete opposite of her brother." The doctor spoke again.

"She is definitely following in her father's footsteps and who knows what the fate of the firenation on her upcoming dynasty." The cadet shook his head in fear.

Everyone gave a boo and thumbs down to that. It was clear that they despised her. "I guess Zuko wasn't what I thought he was. He's…he's a banished prince who only wants to regain his honor and be accepted for his position as the next king. I get it now but so what if he did capture the avatar? Would his cruel father actually take him in again?" she wondered.

"It's like were just wasting time and get nothing out of it especially for the boy. I think he would make a fine king someday but that's clearly the impossible." The lieutenant had to admit.

"I think it's possible." Kisaki grinned. "My…my uncle always told me that someone can allow the impossible to happen if you set your heart and guts into it." She frowned. _"But for my case I can't kill these people. They have lives to live like me…but what if they did capture the avatar? What honor can I bring to my family? Why am I here in the first place? What did I do that ended the lives of my parents, tito and kuya? What if I get killed and end the fire fox clan? What if…" _there was a convincing voice that told her to forget about her worries and ignore these things even for just this night.

The conversation and storytelling had lasted the entire night and that made everyone restless. Once in a while they would all be cracking in laughter with silly jokes and when the sentimental tales were told almost everyone was in tears. Kisaki listened to what they were saying and kept quiet for most of the time. She was glad that they hadn't asked her about her past yet because she didn't know how to explain to them without blowing her cover. As the tea bearer of the ship, she offered to make and serve them tea to ease their inner pain and worries. The girl gave a yawn and finally rested those sleepy red eyes on Domnos' lap without knowing who it was. She thought about what she had heard and fell into a deep sleep. This was a night to remember and the crew very pleased to have such a charming girl onboard. One glimpse of her reminded them of their loved ones back home and through this child was a blessing of forgiveness, love, hope, and faith to hold on and pursue their dreams in order to restore what the war has destroyed.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

**And I'm done! You may notice some errors though and things that don't make sense. I was in a hurry and everything is last minute. Who knows when the next chapter will be uploaded? I guess I really took my time on this and sadly Zuko didn't appear on this one. Sorry guys. Who knows when the chap will appear? I can't stand it either but you gotta understand that my exams are coming up so it might take a while for me to work on it. Um just be on the look out for the lastest episodes and if you guys have any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions I'm up to it! Please don't forget to review and remember if it wasn't for you guys this fic wouldn't have existed! Enjoy your week/s and God bless!**


	9. Music Night Blues

**Again I'm sorry for the delay and long wait! Thank God the dreadful exams are over..again. Most of you must be wondering when Kisaki will actually morph into a fox. Well my friends, you will witness this right here in this exclusive chapter…the next one actually. I'm really going to work on it and it might result to two parts. Who knows? Zuko's back and this chap is filled with emo stuff and trip to Kisaki's past on how she found out about the truth. Enjoy the tragedy people! **

**A tribute and thanks to my fellow and faithful reviwers!**

**almostinsane** Congrats you are the 60th reviewer and the first from the previous chapter. I love your fics! Please do write more and update them too. Thanks for reading. God bless you too.

**Sokka:** You're welcome Kuya Sokka! Thanks for always being there and reading this fic of my life..haha! See ya in myspace!

**candicethelovely123:** Well the important thing is that nobody got hurt. Im so glad 2nd quarter exams are over!!! Hallelujah! Thanks for reading.

**Kiysta** Well dude I do hope you got to finish the last chapter so that you'll understand it. Okay I know you've been waiting for this cause Zuko is back baby! Admit it! You can't get over the former guy with a ponytail!!! Thanks for everything dude! GB!

**LadyHailey** Awww dude thanks for making it this far with all the chaps you had to catch up with. Thanks for the coloring and all! All credit goes to you

**Iceis:** Yes I can't wait for FB and then we can get to communicate more! Really I got Domnos right? He won't be appearing in this chapter but I hope you still enjoy this. Once again, thank you tons for lending him!!! Yes we should partner on a fic. You better started cause I'm hardly here. Email me dude…

**Again I do not own Bruce Lee quotes! Ask Zuko!**

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"A one, and a two, and three…"

**WINTER, SPRING, SUMMER AND FALL**

**WINTER, SPRING, SUMMER AND FALL**

**FOUR SEASONS**

**FOUR LOVES**

**FOUR SEASONS**

**FOUR LOVES**

Zuko stared into the vast ocean, his amber eyes fixed on the heavy waters as if crashed against each other. The full moon was clearly visible in the dark skies and its shimmering image reflected on the waters. The prince took a deep breath and slowly shut his eyes from all the noise and things he had just seen and heard. He brought himself deeper into another dimension where he was sure not a soul will bring disturbance upon his meditation. "_One great cause of failure is lack of concentration. I am not a failure to my father's eyes. There is nothing is this world that can stop me for I alone can accomplish my task, my duty, my purpose, my…"_

"It's a nice night don't you think?" a voice broke his concentration.

"What do you want?" he knew who it was but he didn't dare turn to look at the stalker.

"Don't you join the crew for music night?" Kisaki asked with a lively smile on her face. She looked refreshed.

"I never do."

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad. I got to play the pipa and sing and…"

"Not interested." He said firmly.

"Okay then…so what are you thinking of right now?" she felt confident enough to face the prince without any fear this time.

"It's really none of your business." He muttered.

"Sorry for asking." She walked up to the railings and stared into the distance but when she lost interest she turned her eyes to Zuko who was still in a state of dejection. It all made sense to her now. The scar he had on his face was given to him when he tried to do the right thing. Receiving her scar was a different story. His was horrible to look at and much more horrible to know how he received it from his father.

"You seem to have staring issues, don't you?" He glanced at her. "You know how rude that is."

"I…I didn't mean to…" she set her eyes on the ocean once more to hide her guilt." It's just…"

"Just?"

"I was just wondering how you got that s-s-scar…" she paused.

Zuko's eyes burst in anger and disappointment.

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Were his father's last words and the only thing that he remembered was the scorching pain and shriek echoing in the background?_

"Let's just forget I ever mentioned that." She regretted what she had just said and knew it was a bad move.

Zuko wanted to change the topic and was engrossed in knowing more about the stranger that had been staying with them. "I know this sounds personal but how were your parents…you know."

Three strong words appeared right away. "Killed? Murdered? Massacred!" she gritted her sharp teeth.

"Yeah."

She wondered why of all things did he have to start with this topic? She wasn't in the mood to explain the truth of her life but if it was one way to bond with the prince she had no other choice since she was given the chance to know about his past too. "I never got to know them because I was just a few days old after I was born. At least that's what my uncle told me." She lowered her head in grief.

"I am very sorry." Zuko felt troubled for some reason.

"My uncle took my brother and I as his own and raised us away from the world." She began.

"Meaning you were isolated?"

"Pretty much. He wanted to keep us away from the war as much as possible. From birth, my brother and I were trained to master firebending."

"That explains why you are so advance for your age." He was convinced.

"I'm not a firebending prodigy if that's what you think." She hated being labeled with that strong term.

"Azula." Was the first thing that came to Zuko's mind.

"Your sister, right?"

"How did you know?" he crossed his muscular arms and gave her a dirty look.

"I have my sources." She tucked in her fiery bangs that were floating in the air.

"You're like my sister. Everything always…came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born."

"I'm sorry about that." She felt guilty for some reason. "I…I'm sorry I made you look like a fool and I'm sorry for…"

"Look, I want to apologize for the other day about my behavior towards you. I wasn't myself…its just that you reminded me so much of my sister." He finally had the guts to bring it out to her.

"Well you sorta remind me of my kuya." She confessed and still could forget what happened between them.

"Your brother, right?"

"You know what that means?" she was only aware now of what she mentioned earlier.

"It isn't that hard to guess."

"My brother and I were as tight as rubber. I mean he's sorta the overprotective type which really bugs me but when we spar together, he means business. And there's this one time, he tried to pounce on me and…

"Pounce?" he was surprise by her vocabulary.

Kisaki couldn't think of a way to explain her brother would attack when he was in his fox form so she thought of an alternative to not make it sound unusual. "Uh…you know tackle but I was able to knock him out with a one of my attacks and his excuse was that he was going easy on me which he never does."

"How often did you duel?"

"Everyday." She forced a smile.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" a grin grew on his face.

"I could call it a workout and at the end of the day we'd end up with aches and bruises." She reminisced the days with her brother. _"Good days…now gone…forever."_

"No kidding."

"The funny part is that he feels guilty afterwards and only apologized after a fight." She laughed.

"You must be blessed to have brother like that." He couldn't imagine him and Azula that close.

The two kept quiet for sometime and took a few moments of sorting out their thoughts.

"There are times when I wished the avatar never existed." She sighed and rested her body on the railings.

"What makes you say that?"

"If the avatar never existed my family wouldn't have to go through all this…" she paused before she let any more information slip. "I'm not saying that it's his fault…I just wish none of this were true."

"What are you saying?"

"We'd all still be living if he wasn't alive!" tears formed in her red pitiful red eyes.

"Has the avatar brought you any trouble?" he was eager to know more.

"Yes! No! I don't know?" she sobbed with her hands covering her face.

"Until now you still can't get over the death of your family?" a frown grew on him by her affection.

"Why didn't I get killed instead of them!" she choked.

He couldn't imagine such a fate for a young girl with no family or future to support her. He thought that his life would never be compared to others but hers was really something. His heart was in a state of grief and a memory appeared before him again and it was about his mother, Ursa. "Things just happen to be that way and there's really nothing you can do about it." He patted her shoulder to stop her from crying.

"Easier for you to say, you still have your family while I've got…nothing left."

"_Uncle was right, were the only family she's got left…wait what am I saying?"_ "A family that despises me." He clenched his hand into a fist.

"Well at least you still have your Uncle Iroh. I'd do anything to have mine back and my brother too." She tried her best to stop the tears from falling any longer.

Zuko was more than blessed to have his uncle accompanying him in his voyages. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't have made it through the years of his exile. He was still searching for an identity and having to regain back his love and honor from his father was a challenge. It was a good thing that the old man encouraged him even if the nephew was afraid to admit he was wrong (most of the time). He was more than an uncle to him…he was a father who showed great love and the only family he considered. "As you know, I'm not capturing the avatar just so that the fire nation could win this war." He sighed and looked into the distance.

"You're capturing him to regain something you lost?" she wiped the remains of her tears.

"How do you know of such things?"

"Lucky guess?"

"I don't believe in luck." He hated that vile word because he never got anything out of it.

"Same here." She sniffed.

"My uncle said that the avatar gives me hope even in times of darkness. I grow stronger each day meditating and longing to know that the time will come when I will finally grab hold of him."

"The avatar?"

"Who else!" he raised his voice.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay, your majesty, I'm really careless with words anyway." She tucked in the loose bangs that was covering her face. "If only I can go back in time and…"

"That's the past Kisaki. Don't dwell on it too much….its a weakness." He looked at her straight in the eye.

The girl couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Did you just call me…"

"What would you prefer to be called then…maggot? Peasant? Low-life scum?"

"I meant…oh never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"It's just that ever since I arrived I seemed to offend you whenever I'm around."

Zuko just nodded his head in response.

"I mean I know I'm just as low as filth or…"

"I thought so too but I've got to admit though you're not so bad after all." He ruffled her hair. He just felt like doing that for some reason. It made him feel better not to mention happy.

"Really?" she wasn't expecting him to say anything like that or do anything to her hair. She hated it when people treated her like that but for him it was an exception.

"I meant you're not bad…for a kid." He scoffed.

Kisaki hated being called that. It made her feel small and helpless. Well her frail and petite figure did prove to give her a juvenile appearance especially the pigtails. "I am not a kid! For your information Prince Zuko, I am almost a teenager." She bragged.

"Really now." He folded his arms and rolled his amber eyes that were filled with enjoyment. Again, she reminded him of Azula but in an innocent manner.

Kisaki was glad that things were sort of working out between them and she wasn't as conscious as she was before when confronting him. _"He seems so nice. I guess I was wrong. Uncle Iroh was right, he just needed some time."_

The melodic music being performed by the crew filled the air and fitted their moods, both sad and blissful at the same time. The two enjoyed the beautiful night sky that was displayed for them together with the full moon and the flickering stars scattered around. For a second they saw a speck moving at full speed from nowhere.

"Hey look! A falling star! The red-head exclaimed.

"What about it?" it was really nothing new to Zuko since he saw falling stars every night.

"You know the rules silly, you make a wish."

"Really and how old are you again?" he teased and received no response. "Excuse me are you…"

"Oh sorry, your highness, I just made my wish." She opened her eyes and realized that the falling star had already disappeared.

"Mind telling me about it?" he had nothing else to do anyway.

"Why should I? If I do tell you it won't come true." She spoke as if she was a five-year old in a serious tone.

"You actually believe in those things?"

"Not really but I don't think it will ever come true anyway." She sighed in defeat.

"So what did you wish for?" he really wanted to know even if it was childish nonsense.

"I know this sounds shallow but I wish that I could be a normal kid with a normal life and a normal family without worrying about something so important that just pulls you down. I want to start over and relive my life as a free soul with no problems or burdens."

He was very surprised about what he had heard. "Why wish for something like that?"

"Because…because I never liked who and what I am now!" tears filled her eyes once more.

"Kisaki…"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

A young girl about the age of five ran through the forests of an unknown land. She had odd looks that include bloody red hair that were knotted in juvenile pigtails and exotic red eyes. She was anxious to see her beloved uncle who she found sitting on a rock meditating and enjoying the nature around their peaceful surroundings. He too had the same features as she did except that he had an outline of white hair merged with the red locks and pale red eyes yet he looked like he was still in a strong condition for such an age.

"What is that you got there anak?" he saw his little niece running towards him with something in her tiny hands.

"I not telling cause it's a surpwise." She squealed.

"A surprise for me?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. First you open your hand like this and I'll tell you."

"Don't tell me its one of your little tricks again because if it is…" he slowly opened his right hand and set it out for her to reach.

"I gots you a wittle pwesent." She smirked and put something warm and sparky in his palm and closed it.

Immediately after realizing what he had received, he threw the small explosive out of the way before it blew up. "Oh my goodness, Hisaki! You really got me…again." he laughed and was proud that she possessed a gift of explosive firebending that was rare for one to have.

"You're funny, Tito." She giggled.

The man picked her up and set the toddler on his lap and started tickling her, pinching her rosy cheeks and ruffling her hair as a sign of playful revenge. "Hey, you're messin' it up. Stop it!" she tried to escape from his strong grasp.

"You have your mother's charm and beautiful hair and those beady eyes are definitely from your father." He admired her looks.

"Tito, what ever happened to mommy and daddy?" she was dying to know all this time but her uncle always changed the subject, refused to talk about it, or made up excuses.

"I think it is wise if I tell you now." He took a deep breath and knew it was the right time for her to know.

"Tell me what now?"

"Have you ever wondered about your pendant?" he took a glance at it. It was very unusual because the head of a creature was carved on a piece of bone which she always wore on her neck since birth.

"No and what kind of animal is on it?" she examined it this time and never wondered much about it yet she valued it more than anything else.

"The animal is a fire fox and it belonged to your mother and to those who had it before her."

"Weally? Um what's a fawoe fox?"

"I guess you are old enough to hear the truth." He sighed in defeat.

"Twuth? What twuth?"

"The truth about you, us and your parents." His words trembled. "What you are about to hear may sound alarming at first…"

"Tell me! Tell me!" she said with excitement and ignored the fear in his red eyes.

"Hisaki…how do I say this. You are a…"

The talk lasted from bitter seconds to countless minutes or even more than hour. Hisaki's mind had a hard time storing in the information and like most children at her age she could hardly understand what grown-ups like her uncle was trying to tell her. For a moment she thought that he was telling her a fairytale but it didn't sound very friendly because she knew it was reality. Water formed in her eyes after each word was spoken. She was dead quiet for most of the time and she regretted hearing everything he had told her.

"And that's how your parents died." He ended with tears too. He remembered that day clearly. It happened only a few days his niece was born and a group of firebenders spotted them. Like any over-protective mother together with her husband, they decided to keep Hisaki and Hinote hidden with their uncle while they fought for their lives in order to protect their clan even if it meant losing their lives. The man never forgot his sister's words before fleeing away from the battlefield. _"Raise them for their purpose."_

Her face was filled with tears and anger surrounded her heart. She felt like burning or exploding something. "No, you're lying! That's not the twuth! They're coming back! They're not dead! You said that…why you never told me this before? Why!"

"Because I believe you weren't ready and I was doing it to protect you." He was glad that it was over but seeing her upset and heartbroken truly made things worse.

"I don't believe you or the fawoe foxes!" she yelled with tears.

There had to be an explanation to convince her that it was the truth. "I hoped it didn't have to come to this but…" her uncle took a step back and slowly his body appeared in flames and the transformation began and his body was now replaced in the form of an adult fox not much bigger than a wolf with fiery red fur and pointy ears and its piercing red eyes fixed on the child as if it was going to attack her.

The terrified child slowly backed away in fear and confusion "No! It's…it's a twick! It's not twue!

The fox who was indeed her uncle just lowered his head and ran out of ideas. He wasn't fully prepared for this day.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna be like a fawoe fox!" she ran away and dared not to look back.

The man immediately morphed back to his human self and called out to her. "Hisaki, you can't run away from your purpose! Hisaki!"

The young fire fox got tired of running for a while and settled under a tree and continued sobbing. A hand rested on her shoulder and she was faced with her brother.

"Little sister, what's the matter?" ten-year old Hinote sat beside his sister and read the look on her face.

"Ti…tito said that mommy and daddy were killed by fawoebenders and that were…"

"Fire foxes." He sulked.

"How you know, Kuya?" she was stunned.

"He told me everything too." He wiped her tears.

It was true and there was no way she could deny anymore. She trusted her brother and loved him so much. If he didn't appear that day she would have done something very crucial to hurt herself. He was always there her in times like this. "But what if I don't wanna…I wanna be normal! I just don't wanna!" she embraced him and continued crying on him.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Zuko didn't know how to react when Kisaki's arms were wrapped around him and sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He answered her with an embrace and patted her back for comfort. He could tell that she had been through a lot through her childhood years. He missed having his mother's touch when he was in a situation such as this. She told him that if it was alright to cry for a boy because it really helped to ease the pain. "There, there now…I'm here for you kid." Tears slowly filled in his eyes too. He hugged the child closer to him as if she was his own younger sibling.

The old man watched the two from a distance with a huge smile in his face. A smile of contentment and compassion. He would have never lived to see his nephew like this and was more than proud to have him and the young girl too. He took one last look at them and went back to playing more music before the night would end.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Kisaki tossed and turned in her mat. The memory was haunting her again. She finally awoke and was surprised how she was back in her room. The last thing she remembered was the conversation with the prince and then she started crying and held on to him and the next thing she knew she asleep on the cold floor with a disturbing dream. She walked out of the room for some fresh air on the upper deck of the ship.

It was still dark but the moon and stars were no where in sight. She walked to the spot where the crew had been playing for music night but they were no where to be found. She guessed that they were dead asleep from all the fun that whole evening. She walked up to the railings of the ship and stared into the strong waters crashing against the ship with full force.

The girl had a lot of fears she encountered through her life and it secretly showed her weakness. She was afraid of water and enclosed spaces. There was one nightmare she had wherein she was trapped inside a small cage and thrown into the ocean. But there was nothing worse compared to her burden. She feared that she would fail the fire fox clan if she did not continue to pursue her purpose as the avatar's animal guardian. Tears filled her eyes once more because believed that her identity as a fire fox was a curse to her and her family. From the very beginning she knew how to break the curse but never dealt with it until this day.

_"Even if you lose us, you will always be reminded that we are around." _

"You're never around for me!" she screamed everything out. "You abandoned me! You left me alone!" tears hit the ground before she did. "I hate my purpose! I hate my life! I hate everything about us!" she gritted her teeth.

"None of this would happen if we weren't…I want to be normal! I want a normal life! I want a normal family! I don't want to worry about something so important that it's also a waste of time! I want to be free…free from this…this curse!" she unlatched the cord of her pendent and held it out for it to be dropped in the raging sea.

"I know…it's all that I have left but if I let go of this all my problems will be forgotten. I…I have to focus, forget and move forward…move on with my life and find a better future. This is my main thing...I'm sorry…" she released her tight grip.

"_Believe it or not this pendent belonged to the first female fire fox when it was carved for her wedding and its amazing after all these centuries you manage to have hold of it. It is your identity Hisaki…it makes you who you really are just like your mother and our ancestors."_

"Wait! No!" she leaped out of the railings and locked the cord between her teeth and focused on her feet that were grip to the railings. The cold wind blew through her bangs and gathered all the strength to pull her back up. It was an unpleasant landing but she was glad she didn't lose her most valued possession, the only thing she had left of her. She clutched on to the pendent and pressed it against her heart while lying flat on the floor with heavy panting. For a moment she sensed a presence of someone watching her but she couldn't care less.

**POV: **_I thought I had lost it that day. I didn't know it would get to this. How much I dislike who I was…I just wanted to live a life without…you know. I didn't know what to do or think. I had to do something or else I'd go mental or do something that's far worse. It shows how weak I am whenever I think of the past. Zuko says it's a weakness if I dwell on it too much. It hurts but I had to let go. I knew that I didn't have any direction in my life so I decided to leave thus all behind and move on. Who knew making this decision would give me a better life. I don't have to live as a fire fox anymore! I decided to throw away that person and live as a firebender…just a firebender because I am one! I threw my identity away that night but I still held on to what I had left…_

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

**Depressingly good aye? Hope you enjoyed…it may take a while for the next chap so watch out peeps. Don't forget to review! Don't miss the next one because it will explain Kisaki's big secret…thanks for reading and God bless!**


	10. Growing Pains Part 1

**WOW!!! How many weeks or months did it take me to upload just this part 1?! Once again readers I'm so sorry for the long delay. I was totally occupied with school and now that its Christmas break I was busy with the holiday activities. Anyways here it is. You can see that I was in such a hurry with this and its short…that's why I put it into two parts…yeah. And I was totally lost with some parts and I know the ideas are dull. **

**BTW, the season finale was not pleasing to me and I expected something big, rather than Zuko switching sides but the plot was awesome! Can't wait for Book Fire! Whooohooo! Enjoy the chap and…pain but before that this fic wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you guys so…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**sokka:** Yes I will use your poem in one of the later chapters. Thanks for always being my big bro Sokka…glad you thought it was good.

**almostinsane** Really? Well thanks for always reading and reviewing this fic when you have the chance. God bless dude!

**candicethelovely123:** Sad? I agree yet it fun to write. I'll get in touch with you more often and we still have to tackle exams after break…aaaaah! Ingat rin tol!

**Kiysta** I told you writing takes almost a century for me to work on. I like your writing and your ideas are more original than mine. Yeah, I really paid a lot of attention to chap 10 because it was sad and depressing to write. I love those things! Kisaki? Popular…that would take a while and I wish the show had her…haha in mah dreams! Thanks dude for the support and emailing me always…sorry if I wasn't active for a while. You rock! God bless!

**Shirobara:** I must be emo! Yap Suoh's a doctor…sorry for the mix up…you should have explained him with better details but its too late mein friend (my friend) See you in school after break…ew school but I love you guys for that!

**Iceis: **It's ok dude…thanks for reading as always. Miss you loads and until now thanks for the drawings!!! And oh Domnos makes an appearance again! You rock dudette!

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO   
**

**POV: **_After letting go of my identity that night I realized how much easier it was for me to actually enjoy myself in this ship… my home, with this people…my family. I decided to cast away and never again return to the past because it just made me miserable. I felt so at home and confident in coming out of my shell. I feel so accepted here for being just a…firebender and nothing else. My job as a tea bearer was worthwhile because I enjoyed mingling with Uncle Iroh and Zuko. Not only that, I was promoted to eat with them in all the meals but I tried not to eat too much during dinner so that I could also hang with the crew. Zuko would always invite me when he had his training sessions and taught me a lot new moves that my brother had never done before. I noticed that he hardly talked about the avatar and it wasn't a big deal anymore. The word wasn't even mentioned in the entire ship for days and everyone was happy…I was happy! But I guess it all ended that day…I thought that I could run away from being a fire fox but it was the fox that had been running after me all along…_

**POV: **_I remember having a dream that night and it was…different. Something I had never experienced before. I saw my Kuya and Tito in their fox form and they called me to join them. For some reason, I actually understood what they were saying. We were having fun running and chasing each other in the forests where I grew up in. Everything felt so real to me like as if I was back in my real home. After a while, we stopped to get something to eat…I wasn't sure what I was eating though but I ate a lot. The last thing I remembered was chewing on something that I couldn't explain..._

Kisaki woke up gasping and spat out what she found was splinters from her mouth. She felt that there were still remains left in her tongue and teeth. "Ew!" she started scraping off the splinters and nearly choked from screaming. Her loud shriek made her cover her ears and she noticed that the surroundings looked different now. She rotated her eyes to a different direction and somehow felt vibrations in the air. Every movement she made gave her a different view of the things around her. Her heavy breathing was clearly heard together with her throbbing heart beats. "This is just a dream!" she shook her head and went under the covers. Darkness surrounded her but there were odd sounds that resided in her ears. Her nose started sniffing the smell of food that was nearby and she wanted to vomit by the smell of it.

She pulled the blanket off and saw that there were food stains all over her dobuk dress and the smell was very strong. _"What happened here?" _she tried wiping the mess off but she smeared it all the more. The red-head wiped the heavy sweat from her brow and stroked her bloody red hair with her nails and it somehow pricked her scalp. She nearly screamed by the pain she had given herself. She drew her hand back and noticed that her nails had grown nearly a centimeter long. "Wha…what's wrong with me?" she threw off her dress and was beginning to get frustrated by what was happening. She wasn't aware that time had passed by and her ears somehow sensed footsteps tapping against the metal floor passing through the corridors of the dorms and approaching nearby.

The man stopped in front of her door and Kisaki could swear that he was about to lift the handle so she charged and pushed the door shut. "Wait I'm changing! Can't I get any privacy around here!" she barked like a dog and it startled the messenger.

He hadn't even placed his hand on the handle and immediately he stopped on his tracks when he heard the cranky girl's reaction. "My apologies Miss Kisaki but you are needed in the kitchen immediately."

His tone of his voice sounded clearer than usual and she noticed too that hers sounded different. It was like every word that was spoken gave her a second delay of actually understanding each one proficiently. "Give me a sec…and tell the general that I'll be late." She knew apparently that it was Iroh if she was called on duty to the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Kisaki. I will tell him that." The messenger left and his footsteps ringed in her ears.

She knew there had to be an explanation to this. Maybe it was the pressure from being far away from land that allowed her ears to act up like that and so she thought. First thing's first, she had to find a way to wash her dobuk meaning she couldn't go outside and present herself in her black silk top and bottoms because it wasn't appropriate and formal. How she wish to have firebending armor of her own but they were just too heavy for her to carry on her petite body. It was a good thing she had the white robe Uncle Iroh had provided for her and thought of washing her dobuk sometime later.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

In the kitchen…

"What do you think it was?" one of the men examined the torn-up food sacks that revealed claw marks on the bottom of each.

"I'll bet my butt it was a rat…a huge fellow!" the chef circled his hands to give them an idea.

"Looks more like a mutt did it?"

"I don't think so."

"I doubt it."

"Well whatever it was boys it couldn't have gotten too far." Domnos was still trying to figure out the situation and was really worried.

"I am very disappointed about this!" Iroh scolded each one of them.

"I am sorry to say, sir that our food supply has been infested…well not all but mostly it was the vegetables." The chef gave out the report.

"I am not worried about the food..." Iroh shook his head. "What about the tea?"

"Unfortunately most of the sacks had holes in them too so…"

"You mean my tea has been infested with rat venom!" the old man wanted to faint.

"But sir, it was only the bottom layer of the sacks. Hardly any damage at all."

"I don't care! We must buy tea! There is no way I'm drinking any of that substance! There must be a port nearby where we can buy Jasmine and Ginseng and the rest of my ocha!"

"But that would take days to reach our next stop." Domnos declared.

"Then find an island where we can just gather wild tea leaves or any sort!" Iroh was desperate.

"But sir…"

"No buts! I want this ship anchored by tonight in any costal area found it this wretched sea!" he made his words clear.

Kisaki just kept her mouth shut the whole time and couldn't decide whether to rejoice because she wouldn't be serving for a while. She was bothered by the smell around the place, the same smell that was found on her when she woke up. There was a sick feeling in her stomach and it seemed that she had been around this place earlier but had no memory whatsoever.

Zuko arrived and couldn't stand the commotion from the rest of the crew members who tried to keep it secretly from him. "So what did I miss?" he said grumpily and folded his muscular arms. The place was starting to irritate him and seeing the mess just ruined his day.

"Oh Prince Zuko…heheh what brings you here?" the cadet bit his lip and gave him a fake smile.

"I demand for someone to explain to me what has been going on the whole time and why I wasn't informed about this!" he gave everyone a dirty glare.

"You see sir, we didn't want this to upset you and…" one of them bravely spoke.

"Enough!" he turned to the innocent looking child. "Kisaki, mind telling me what happened here?" he set his hands on his hips and looked at her for a straight answer.

"Well you see I…I…just arrived and I found out that our food supply…" she was interrupted by Iroh who kept ranting about his tea problem. "And the tea was also infected by a rat or some kind of creature from what I heard."

Zuko just rolled his amber eyes and faced the chef. " Chef, anymore rations left on this ship?"

"It was only the vegetables that were touched and I guess we have enough to last for a few more days before we reach a port with a market." He notified.

"Or an island for my tea." His uncle folded the sleeves of his kimono. "The rodent should be terminated from this ship before anything else happens."

"General, we assure you that this will not happen again." Domnos guaranteed the both of them.

Zuko walked over to a distance and a piece of wood sticking out from one of the sacks of the tea leaves caught his attention. He scooped up the object and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Enough is enough! There will be no sleep at all unless this…this monster is found and scorched to its death!"

It was like the men and Kisaki had turned blue with frightened wide eyes. They could tell that he wasn't joking and it meant extra work for all of them.

"What's that you got there, my boy?" Iroh asked his nephew who's back still faced them all.

In his hands was the precious blue spirit mask that looked like it had been chewed on for too long. The splinters proved it and the blue paint had started to fade off. He tucked in his shirt and stormed passed everyone. "Not a soul will rest until we find that rat!" he roared and left with a cloud storm trailing behind him.

"My apologies for my nephew's actions." Iroh just chuckled. "Kisaki, do inform our captain that will be changing course for any uncharted land."

"Yes, Uncle Iroh." She scurried off with guilt in her red glassy eyes. She somehow felt responsible for all this. She didn't know why or how tough. "This is going to be a long day." She thought.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

In the dining room…

"Uncle why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" the boy with the scar tore a piece of his bread and chewed on it like crazy.

"Well…I…uh…" his uncle didn't know how to explain it.

"Sorry I'm late!" the door slammed open.

"What took you so long?" Zuko took a sip of water and smiled at the girl's entrance.

"I had to um…attend to some business with the crew, your highness." she lied and slowly closed the door. "I'm very sorry about the tea Uncle Iroh but I was able to make use of the extra leaves from last night's share." She set the teapot in an angle and poured the warm liquid into their cups.

"Why thank you, my dear." The old man lit up for once.

"No problem." She grinned and took a seat beside them.

Both took a sip of their tea and had different expressions. You could tell that Iroh didn't look content with his and didn't want to be rude so he swallowed it instead of secretly spluttering it back to his cup. Zuko on the other hand seemed to be enjoying his and actually drank it.

"It's not bad, not bad at all." The prince raised an eyebrow and stared at his uncle.

The tea bearer just forced a smile and kept silent. It was glorious yet embarrassing at the same time.

"It's somewhat different but still savoring for the soul." Iroh coughed.

"You look famished. Have some rice with whatever your gonna eat." The prince set a bowl of rice for her.

"_That's odd."_ From a while back Kisaki felt very bloated when she woke up but for some reason her appetite rose again. Her nose and eyes were preoccupied by the smell of mouth watering dishes. Her hands picked up the chopsticks that she had mastered in days and grabbed whatever was in front of her. In hasty movements, she began to consume them in mere seconds.

"You have quiet an appetite for a girl." Zuko couldn't help but comment on what he just saw. He was glad that she knew how to use chopsticks instead of using her hands this time.

Kisaki paused and turned to him. "Um…thanks." She frowned and returned to her merriment and there was no stop to this. The two firebenders gave each other odd and disgusted looks. She devoured everything like a komodo rhino when they were given their share of their food during feeding time.

"My dear, do you realize that you've been eating my chasi?" Iroh spoke for once.

Her red eyes were now as big as saucers after hearing this. She released her grip and let the chopsticks hit the ground that left a dull echo around the quiet room. "That's pork isn't it?" her pale lips trembled.

They both nodded in return to her discontentment. "Yes, yes it is."

"I…I…just ate…" she looked like she was ready to puke.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Iroh felt her forehead and found it warm. "My, you are pretty warm."

"No I'm not!" she denied. "I…I…I'm fine, thank you."

"I think it was the chasi?" Zuko gave his theory.

She felt her stomach acting up and had to get out fast. "May I be excused?" Kisaki rose from her seat.

"Why of course you may."

"Thank you and I'm so sorry for leaving early…I've got work…you know business to do." She blushed and left the room with her stomach growling like crazy.

"I tell you Uncle there is something she won't tell us." Zuko had a worried and skeptical look written on his pale face.

"I see your point and I think she was trying to poison us with that tea." Iroh joked.

"_Well she should do it more often."_ The prince thought to himself and stood up.

"Where are you going Prince Zuko?"

"I'm going to see if she's alright."

"Since when were you concern more than I was?"

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

POV: _I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I can't believe I ate flesh…it was disgusting. It was like my diet changed and so did my appetite. I couldn't stand the feeling though of eating meat…I felt like a beast back there but…but…I didn't feel to good after…ugh!_

It was an awful feeling and she had to bring everything out. She couldn't stand the warm fluid being discharged from her mouth between the seconds. The girl took long deep breathes after each vomit that fell to the sea and the strong essence of salt water made her puke all the more. Her hands were trembling from gripping the railings too long and she wanted to collapse right after. It was a good thing that no soul was in sight and didn't want to make this a big deal. She noticed that there were bits of vegetables that she didn't remember eating. _"It's impossible…it can't be…"_ just the thought of it made her gag and turn green. After one last session of throwing up she fell on her knees and was beginning to feel unconscious but strangely, there was some part of her that restored her sickness.

"You lied to me." A voice took over her surroundings and knew who it was.

"What do you mean your majesty?" she wiped her mouth and immediately stood up.

"You said that you had business to attend to." He looked at the frail child.

"I…I…was…it's just…" she stuttered.

"You don't have to lie to us if you're not feeling well." You could tell that he was concerned.

POV: _At first I knew he was right but something caught up with me…_

"Are you kidding…I feel…I feel fine." She felt refreshed and energy rising. Color began to form in her pale face and a smile appeared.

Zuko couldn't deny it because she looked like she was in good shape. "Are you sure?" he examined her to see what had made her rejuvenate like that or was she just faking it.

"Hey can we train now? Please!" she beamed and started jumping in excitement which startled the prince at first.

"But I thought…"

"I said I'm fine! Never felt so good in my whole life!" she performed cartwheels and skipped around like the little girl she was and the poor prince couldn't explain what was going on.

"Very well then." He tried to maintain a straight face yet worry grew on him and he knew from the beginning that something was not right.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

"Prince Zuko I thought you brought her to rest?" Iroh nudged his nephew on the shoulder. "She didn't look too well earlier."

"I thought so to." He folded his arms and watched his new firebending student stretch from a distance.

"What did you do to her?" his uncle raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I did nothing." He shook his head. "For a moment she looked like she was ready to collapse when I saw her but now…it must have been a scare."

"Hey what are you waiting for! You promise to teach me how to deal with four opponents, remember?" she called from afar and was full of energy.

"Yes, we will proceed to that in a moment!" he replied.

"Well then, go on and don't keep her waiting." Iroh just chuckled but you could tell that he too could sense something was not right with the child.

Zuko was able to gather three other men who were willing to act as the opponents of Kisaki. He thought of himself to be a good teacher and saw Kisaki as his keen student. She was able to master his famous hook kick in one of the sessions they had a few days ago. He saw that she had potential and the spirit of fighter and he made sure to stick to the basics but seeing her as a fast learner he had other plans.

"Kisaki, I want you to pay attention and listen clearly to my instructions." He saw that she was ready for the complicated execution.

"I'm listening." She nodded.

"You will be positioned in the center while your opponents and I will be circling around you making sure that you're cornered. Now, I want you to block and absorb the first few strikes and when I see that you have done it correctly with the timing and balance, then I will allow you to use the hook kick as your offensive back-up."

"Really! Cause I've been working on it…do you wanna see it?"

"Yes, but remember that it is only use for crucial attacks but the important thing is that you work on your defense." He smirked.

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed at him and to the men as a sign of respect.

"Are you ready?"

"Affirmative." She positioned herself in a ready stance and stood in the middle of the four watching their every move. She felt so confident and focused on what she was needed to do.

The first blow was shot from behind and somehow it felt like the world stopped rotating and by using her left hand she was able to grasp and extinguish the fire from behind. Then one after the other she blocked more of the strikes being released at her and she saw everything in slow motion so she was able to perform twice as fast.

Zuko was speechless witnessing her performance. She was very snappy after each movement and could easily sense the next attack. Although it had amazed him, he was still quite skeptical about it. He gave the men a signal which wasn't very obvious and they nodded their heads in return.

Kisaki just stood there waiting for something to happen. She noticed that they were all ready to throw a blow at her but something told her to stay at halt yet alert. They faced her direction making sure that the prince was ready to make his move from behind. Their hands glowed with flames and made their fake releases, expecting her to flinch and protect herself but she just stood there with her fists raised up. Zuko immediately threw a flaming dagger after seeing them perform their fake act and ironically the fiery red-head just about-faced and used her bending to vanish his fiery attack, a few seconds before it hit her.

Again, he was speechless and couldn't understand why it looked predictable for her. He was convinced with her defensive side and seeing that she accomplished her task, he gave a sign that she was ready to do the offense.

A smirk grew on her face, and explosions burst at their directions until most of them were overloaded by her small yet powerful flames. She found the right moment and did a perfect hook kick startling them to draw back as the flames circled around her and fell to sides.

Kisaki was tired and thrilled after doing that but after a while she felt cramps in both of her legs and overhead voices that were slow and the words very sluggish. She shook her head to get out of that trance but she couldn't escape from it for some reason. The men were still up and about and ready to attack her once more and simultaneously hurled heavy flames at her direction.

She didn't have the time to think or anything and something or someone took over her will. Even with her legs wobbling from the cramps, she leaped high into the air and did a back flip with the flames missing her by inches. She saw everything happened in slow motion and landed lightly on all her limbs pressing against the metal ground.

Iroh nearly chocked from his tea after what he had just saw. The men were frozen with confusion and one of them fainted from the sight. Zuko was the only who noticed after that she was in pain and ran to her side. Her arms were trembling and her legs very stiff from the cramps. Tears welled in her red eyes and she bit her lip to endure the pain she was receiving. He picked her up in his strong arms and demanded for the doctor to figure out what was happening to her. Her surroundings were starting to fade and so were the voices that sounded so muffled.

POV: _What's happening to me…Tito, Kuya is it my time?_

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS**_

**OK I'm done and oh yeah MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Part 2 will come soon…you might have to wait again. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! I love reviews from you guys! Thanks and God bless you all!**


	11. Growing Pains Part 2

**Man the last time I actually used MS Word was during the Christmas season! Once again I'm sorry for the delay people and for a while I thought I lost interest in this fic but I did promise others and myself that I'll finish it…maybe even after its anniversary. I'll do my best guys. I realized that Part 2 ended up longer than I expected so enjoy.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sokka: **Action packed baby! Thanks kuya for being the first to review this chap and the poem will come in the latter chaps.

**Candicethelovely123:** Thanks for reading and before you know it, its 4th quarter exams and then summer! Yeepee!

**Almostinsane: **Thanks dude for being supportive and I always do my best in writing. I also have an interest in writing poetry. Just so you'll know. God bless!

**Kiysta: **Entertaining…bring in the pain and misery people! LOL! I hope you won't lose interest in this fic and I'm still madly in love with your story! You're an awesome writer dude! I miss Zuko reviewing this fic…haha! Mind reminding him… Keep in touch always! God bless dudette!

**Shirobara: **They grow up so fast don't they Bara! Another chap to keep my going…see ya in school and I had an awesome time during the sleepover!

**Iceis:** I miss you bunches too dude! Ahh you should post up your stories here! I wanna know more bout Icies too! Don't worry I'll keep updating you!

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

Kisaki groaned and was back to her senses. Everything around felt and even smelt different. The aroma of incense occupied her sensitive nose and the flicker of candles around the wide room lighted her way to the door. For once, she did not awake in her own room but in a much comfortable and cozy dwelling place. She rubbed her legs before unlatching the handle on the door to get some fresh air. She found herself in the hallway of the private quarters and wondered why she was not placed in her own. On the way to the deck she bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey was there anything I missed?" she questioned Domnos.

"What brings you here, Miss Kisaki? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he pushed her aside and kept them out of sight.

"I…I was but I feel better now." She rubbed her head.

"I cannot allow this…you must stay in bed before your condition gets worse. If the prince and general knew you were here they would…"

"What's the big deal, I'm fine." She folded her arms.

"Im just following orders because earlier you were in a state of a seizure that we had to inform the doctor before you passed out."

**FLASHBACK…**

Zuko was the only who noticed after that she was in pain and ran to her side. Her arms were trembling and her legs very stiff from the cramps. Tears welled in her red eyes and she bit her lip to endure the pain she was receiving. He picked her up in his strong arms and demanded for the doctor to figure out what was happening to her. Her surroundings were starting to fade and so were the voices that sounded so muffled.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"I…I did…didn't I?"

"Miss Kisaki, we noticed unusual things happening to you this past week. I'm worried about what can happen next."

"Look it's just that I'm still adjusting to this place. I'm not used to staying away from land for such a long time." She bounced to conclusions.

"Then I suggest you return to General Iroh's cabin before anyone finds you here."

"But I came out for some fresh air. Please can I stay out here? No one has to know." She gave him her best puppy eyes.

Domnos shut his eyes and shook his head. No one in this entire ship could seem to resist her famous puppy look. "You know I'm not only going to risk getting you in trouble. I might as well risk losing my position." He said laughed.

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Couldn't resist your begging technique. Just to be safe you better proceed with me to the captain' cabin and there no one will ever suspect…I think."

**Inside…**

"G'day Cadet Domnos." An aged man greeted him a salute.

"No need for that Captain. I'm just here for some…serious business."

"Not surpised to see me huh?" Kisaki spoke.

The captain only noticed Kisaki after she spoke. "What's t'ha lass doin' here? Weren't ya t'ha one who had a seizure earlier?"

"Yes and its over. You saw nothing." She flipped a hand.

"Fortunately I din't."

"Captain, any sign of land?" Domnos asked.

"All I cin say is were hopeless tis time. T'ha current of t'ha waves are too strong and big fer me to spot any sort of them land." He sighed in defeat.

"I guess there's no sleep tonight, ha?" Domnos saw no hope for their misfortune.

"Any luck on t'ha rodent?"

"No. We searched every compartment of the ship and still no luck."

"Even them rhino stables?" he added.

"Don't even bother." The worn-out cadet pinched his nose.

Kisaki gulped and couldn't help feeling guilty. "Maybe it wasn't a rat."

"Well, some of the men did protest on that and my guess is one of us must have done it." Domnos shared his theory.

"Ya don't say lad."

"Whatever or whoever it is, I think it would really help if he revealed himself and that would definitely lighten the headaches." Domnos wished.

This really struck Kisaki and she knew that she was the one fully responsible for that act and fully realized it just now. She didn't want everyone to suffer from this consequence and it wasn't there fault. Deep inside she had all the guts to explain herself but it would ruin her everything she had put herself through to be accepted. She was afraid of what Domnos and the crew would think of her and how much more would Zuko and Iroh take this kind of behavior she had committed.

"Or maybe it was a rat." The captain still stuck to that thought.

"Where are you going, Miss Kisaki?" Domnos watched the depressed looking girl walk out to the front railings of the ship just outside the cabin.

"I…I need to be alone." She called from outside and stared blankly into the waves.

**Some time later…**

"It's hopeless! We changed course fer nothin'! T'ha general's goin' tah have our heads fer dinner." The captain stopped stirring and slowly banged his head on the wheel he still held.

Domnos wasn't the type who would give up easily but had to accept the fact that they weren't going to find any nearby land in the uncharted waters. "Come on child, you better return to the General's quarters before he finds out you've gone missing." He looked at Kisaki's direction and waited for an answer. "Um, Miss Kisaki?" he raised his voice for her to hear.

The piercing red eyes didn't seem to blink for long seconds and she was fixed on something she thought her eyes could not believe. "I see land." She muttered.

"Ya must be joking lass!"

"I'm serious I see land over there." She still froze in her position.

The two men proceed outside for a closer look into the never ending horizon. "I'm sorry, Miss Kisaki but I don't see anything." Domnos thought it was all a trick.

"It's impossible tah see anything with all them waves." The skeptical captain scratched his head in disappointment.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't blame you for it being a morage." Domnos thought it was an illusion due to her being sick.

From her point of view, the once heavy waves seem to have slow down and sway smoothly in her sight and land was clearly seen to her insightful eyes. "I'm telling the truth! Grab a telescope if you don't believe me." She said in her most serious tone and to them it sounded as if she was snapping like an animal.

"I'm just doin' this tah shut her up." The captain muttered under his breath and went back to the cabin to look for the telescope.

"I heard that." She said to herself.

The heavy-duty captain reappeared with the instrument set on his eyes. "Sweet mother of…" he gasped. "By golly the lass' right, Cadet!"

He handed the spyglass to the Domnos who also looked through and saw that Kisaki was proving her point. Just beyond the crashing waves revealed an island floating nearby. He had never felt so impressed and relieved. "Miss Kisaki, do you realize that you've just done!" tears formed in his glassy eyes.

"So am I in trouble." She joked.

"T'is is t'ha highlight of this wretched day! Ya jus' spared us our lives lass!" the aged man grabbed the girl's arms and danced around in glory.

"I…I did!" a smile grew on her pale face and was really happy for all of them. "Wait does that mean I'll be serving tea again…aw man!"

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

The captain predicted that they would drop the anchor by night fall. The news spread so fast and brought smiles to everyone's faces especially Iroh who was more than relieved than all of them although Kisaki did get in trouble for sneaking out but nevertheless he still praised her and requested her to bring the news to Zuko himself who still had no clue about the merriment.

**In the Prince's Room…**

"Excuse me, Prince Zuko…um excuse me?" she knocked on the door and peered in the dark room. "Hello?" she entered and saw no sign of the prince. Only three large candles lit the place and what caught her attention were two broad swords displayed on the wall a few feet away from her. The curious child walked in closer to the blades, laid a hand on the handle and…

"Don't even think about it!" Zuko's image reflected on the blade and it triggered her to face him in a fighting position.

"I am so sorry your majesty." She fell on her knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Don't bother." He brought himself in. "What are you doing here without my permission?" he waited for a straight answer. "Get up."

"I apologize for this and I swear I won't do it again." She stood up and faced him. "I thought that you were inside and the reason I was in here was because…"

"I know all about it, Kisaki. I'm grateful for what you did." He smiled and patted her on the head.

"It was nothing really. (_I think)" _she turned back and gazed at the display she had interest earlier. "So are they real?"

"What do you think?"

"Awesome! Those things look dangerous." She beamed and was tempted to pick one up.

"Those things are broadswords and they're not dangerous unless they are in the wrong hands." He said in a strict manner.

"So you must be into blades. How come you never used them during training?"

"They are not to be messed with by all means." He warned her.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." She sighed in defeat.

"Please don't call me that anymore." He faced the opposite direction.

"If you insist, Prince Zuko." She switched to the alternative address.

"That won't be necessary anymore. I prefer to be called…just Zuko from now on if you're comfortable with that?"

"Uh well if that's fine with you I don't mind at all." She giggled. "I guess I better go…um Zuko…right, got it." She pointed to the door to make her cue.

"Kisaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind joining me in meditating…please?" he faced her and wished she didn't have to leave just yet.

"Of course I don't mind." She stopped in her tracks. Being trained to follow every order was natural to her.

"You're just saying that because I'm a prince, are you?" he smirked.

"Well, all my respect and loyalties lie to you now. You're like a brother to me in some way." She blushed.

"I admire you for that." He went ahead to his meditating corner and took a seat on the soft cushions.

"Thanks. You know its been a while since I actually did this with my uncle." She tried to ignore the memory." She joined in.

"It's a great way to keep yourself in check with everything especially if you're not feeling well…" he was suddenly cut off.

"Why does everybody think I'm sick? There's seriously nothing wrong with me!" She raised her voice a little to make herself clear.

"You're really starting to worry me, Kisaki."

"I'm fine." She folded her arms.

"I doubt that." He knew he was starting an argument and didn't want to raise his voice again.

"So where were we again? Oh yeah back to meditating." She changed the topic and closed her eyes.

Zuko just shook his head and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Um how long will this last?" she opened one eye.

"It takes time, even years so you must be patient." he whispered. "Be focused."

"On what?"

There was no reply this time since he was in a deep state already.

"But it's getting bor…"

"Shh!"

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." She sighed and ventured into the darkness and into her own head.

**FLASHBACK…**

"You sure about this?" a younger version of her stood on top of a branch and was expecting her brother to catch her just for fun.

"Do you trust me, Hisaki?" Hinote teased.

"Maybe?"

"Then what are you waiting for, lil sis?" he prepared his arms for her capture when flames grew in his red eyes. "Hisaki wait!"

"Here I come?" she took a deep breath and fell back. His warning came too late when his vision had gone blurry and he felt the hard impact of his sister crashing down on his weak body.

"Hey, I trusted you!" she got up and dusted herself then she realized that there was something wrong. He appeared pail and his body was shaking. "I'm sorry Kuya! I really am I…Kuya, you look sick." She said in shock.

"No, it was my bad…I'm fine, really." He denied it and felt all types of aches attacking his body.

"You're lying…I know it." She looked worried.

"It's just the cramps again, nothing to worry abo-aaah!" he tugged into her arm and gripped it hard. Sweat fell from his pores and the veins all over him were starting to be visible. "Hisaki! The pain's too much! Call for Tito, quick!" his voice cracked and he was whimpering like an animal. Tears streamed from his red eyes and couldn't seem to let go of her hand and the pain had already affected all parts of his system.

She didn't want to let go either and could see he was dying so with all her strength set herself free from his grip and ran through the forest screaming for her uncle at the top of her lungs. The seconds were going by fast until she finally found him.

"Tito, its Kuya! Something's wrong with him! He…he…he can't move and he's making these weird sounds and…do something please!"

The two ran back to the spot Hinote was laid upon and he looked different now, with fur growing on his skin and an unusual form took place in him. His ears were pointed and he had a tail furry tail wagging back and forth. This time he couldn't speak or say a word and continued whimpering.

"Anak, he's going through what every fire fox must experience in his puberty." Their uncle explained.

"Is it bad?" she drew back in fear and didn't dare look at her brother any longer.

"It's for his own good and yours too when your time will come. I, your parents and the rest of our ancestors have been through this."

"But Kuya is so weak…he might die!" she sobbed on her uncle's chest.

"I assure you, young fire fox, your brother Hinote will be fine. After all it's a phase he must tolerate." He didn't look that worried yet tears had already formed in the old man's red eyes.

"But we must do something!" she pleaded.

"The only thing wise for us is to give moral support. There's no cure to this even if he's been trying to delay it all week. His body is rapidly changing into his fox form.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Suddenly flames grew in her piercing red eyes and there was this feeling that pierced her like a thousand daggers and caused her to lose her concentration which was now focused on the pain she was once receiving and she knew very well that it was her time indeed. She forced herself not to make a scene in front of the prince so she bit her lip with the sharp fangs that made blood gush out of her mouth. She had to make her escape before the transformation would begin. At first, she had a difficult time trying to get up with her body weak and low on energy but she dared not to let anyone see this and stormed out like there was no tomorrow.

Zuko finally snapped out of the state and saw that his companion had disappeared. "Kisaki!" he rose up and saw a trail of blood splattered all over the carpet.

"My dear, where are you going in such a hurry?" Iroh barely saw a glimpse of her when she dashed passed him with her mouth covered.

"Uncle! Have you seen her?" Zuko caught up.

"Oh you just missed her, my nephew. Anything wrong?"

"I'm not so sure." He panted. "She was meditating with me and before I knew it she disappeared and she was bleeding. Uncle, there's something wrong with her!" her shook his shoulders rapidly.

"Blood?" the old man chuckled.

"What's so funny? She was in pain too you know!" Zuko yelled at him.

"She'll be fine. I just realized that what she's going through is perfectly normal for a young lady in her youth."

"What are we talking about?" he looked confused.

"That explains everything. The way she's been acting, her appetite, all that cramps. It's the feminine hormones that's what were talking about."

"You mean…" his mouth dropped.

"That's right she's experiencing her monthly cycle." He clarified.

"Excuse me?" an eyebrow was raised.

"How do I explain this?" he set his nephew aside and gave him the talk.

"Her what now!" Zuko was left speechless.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

Kisaki slammed her cabin door shut and fell on the cold floor with a shrill scream of pain that she finally released. Her heavy breathing and heartbeats were as loud as anything she had ever heard that she had to cover her ears and her vision had gone blurry, the way it happened to her brother. The throbbing pain had never felt so intolerable and she wanted it to end fast but after the long lecture with her uncle she remembered that the females were the ones who received the biggest burden and transforming into their fox form really took time. Tears hit the floor faster than the blood from her mouth and her skin felt rough and hairy. She felt her whole system was being attacked by some other being that was awakening inside her. Her she felt her ears growing pointed and a tail slowly appearing from her back. The flames continued burning in her teary red eyes. "Kuya…Tito…I can't take it anymore." Her tone was low and husky like an animal already.

**POV: **_I thought I could have given up this life but I was wrong. I wondered why of all things this had to happen at the moment. I knew from the beginning it was my time but I had no idea it would be this much of a big deal. I couldn't escape it and there was no way of turning back. At this moment I recalled the time I saw my brother suffering and my uncle saying that my time would soon come and it did. I was so scared and I thought that I would die cause I had no moral support and the pain was just too much that I also had to do something very risky to stop the transformation._

"_The only thing wise for us is to give moral support. There's no cure to this even if he's been trying to delay it all week." _Her uncle's words rang in her ears.

"_Delay…I must delay myself and not let this happen." _She pulled all her strength left and fought the battle with the fox awakening in her.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

"You all right there, my dear?" Iroh gave a knock and could hear her shrieks. He and the crew were gathered outside the room with worried looks.

"I say we go inside and…" Zuko was about to charge in.

"No! She must have her own space." Iroh stopped his anxious nephew.

"But we can't just leave her in pain!" Zuko roared.

"Did you hear that?" one of the men silenced the quarrel.

"Sounds like she's barking?" Domnos rested his ear at the door.

"If I'm not mistaken your sister did sound like a horse when she had hers." He whispered to his nephew.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

The hair on her skin slowly disappeared together with the pointed ears and thick furry tail. The last thirty seconds seemed to be the longest in her life and victory was upon her against the beast within. Kisaki had succeeded in delaying the phase she had to go through. She slowly stood up and rested on the wall and slowly got her vision back. She thought everything was back to normal but she knew she would have to face the consequences later on. "I'm so sorry…" were her last words and once again darkness fell upon her.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

**It does look like I was in a hurry here. Please bear with me. I hardly revised things cause I wanted to get this over with. Expect the next chap in a week or a month or so. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! God bless all!**


End file.
